


婚比金坚

by toudarling (enagismos)



Series: Never Marry For Money 翻译 [1]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enagismos/pseuds/toudarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark和Edurado去拉斯维加斯与投资者会面，还去酒吧疯了一晚上。等早上醒来发现他俩已经扯证并在Facebook上公告天下了！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Marry for Money (You Can Borrow it Cheaper)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/194262) by [hapakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune). 



Edurado的手机在屋内某处响着，他在这声音里醒了过来。他的脑袋感觉像被塞满了有味道的破布，他能尝到自己嘴巴里的异味——很难闻。他翻身去拿手机，然后碰到了一个人。

他眨眨眼，然后瞪大了眼睛。在他身边，Mark微微抽抽鼻，然后转过身来，把脸挨在Edurado的肩膀上。

“搞毛啊？”Edurado大声地说。他正躺在那儿，因为震惊而全身僵硬，Mark用一只手臂搂过Edurado的腰。Mark很暖和，而且在睡着的时候他看起来有种古怪的平静感。

Edurado的手机又开始响起来。这声音像把刀子插进Edurado的耳朵里。Edurado小心翼翼的把自己从Mark手中挪开，尽管他记得从大学时代起，Mark（睡着的时候）就会睡得特别死。Mark，他看到，没有穿衬衫。Edurado也没穿衬衫。

Edurado从床上下来，接着意识到他们一定在Mark的屋子里。这真的是个很大的房间——Mark一定是要了酒店里最好的套房。他们的衣服满地都是，像是一堆堆非常昂贵的垃圾。Edurado找到了他昨晚穿的夹克（挂在一个扶手椅的椅背上）然后伸进口袋摸索着电话。他取出手机，看到上面显示有123条未读消息。

 

“搞毛啊？”他又说了次，眼下真的是摸不清状况。他打开短信，翻到最下面，光是Dustin发来的消息大概就有十五条。

Wardo你回去酒店鸟对吧

额滴神，Sean刚刚做鸟个傻事

Wardoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

请表杀了Mark

他系给我发钱滴银

Wardo说真的，如果乃杀了他我会森气的

我是说生气

还有几条消息，但在凌晨两三点的时候发过来的消息内容更加混乱。Edurado忽视这些，转去看Chris的短信。

你怎么敢把我留给Dustin

他一直在唱辣妹合唱团

如果我杀了他不会有法庭判我罪的

不过说真的，Wardo别杀了Mark

Wardo？

Edurado揉揉脸，一下子坐到扶手椅里。去酒吧是Dustin的主意——“我们可是在拉斯维加斯啊！”他指出。“必须得一醉方休！”——但他没告诉Edurado，Mark也来。（真的，Edurado本该意识到的，他们来拉斯维加斯就是为了要和新的投资者会面）事已至此。

Edurado记得自己喝了很多酒，然后在外面和Mark吵了一会儿。但他们怎么会从那儿变成趴在Mark的床上，还是个未解之谜。

他查看了几条新的短信。都是他以前几乎毫无联系的表兄发过来的。

Edurado恭喜！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

妈妈也说恭喜！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

为神马我们没有被邀请？？？？？

额滴神，你该不是私奔了吧

Edurado扔下他的手机，手指突然间变得麻木。他的胃沉了下去，他站起身，走到床边。床头柜上放着两个金色的婚戒。Edurado一屁股坐到床上，说道，“哦，操。”

 

*

Edurado想，这估计就是心脏病发的感觉了吧。他的手真的有点麻木，而且有些喘不过气来。他拿起一枚戒指，颤抖着手，试着把戒指戴到左手的无名指上。大小刚刚好。

Edurado站起来，走到椅子边，捡起他的手机。他再一次翻看着消息提示，有五条来自他母亲的短信。他打个颤，但还是打开了第一条短信。

Edurado，Dolores阿姨说你结婚了。我知道这不是真的，因为你一定会先跟我说的。

Edurado你在回避我吗。

Edurado请回复我

Edurado别让我发火

她至少是个犹太人吧

剩下的短信来自一大堆人——老朋友，各种各样的亲戚，甚至还有Christy发来的。他看也没看就删了那条短信。

他穿上裤子和衬衫，身体暴露在外让他感到很不自在。他找不到领带，尽管他很确昨晚自己是有戴领带的。一旦他感到没那么暴露了，就到床边摇醒Mark。

“Mark，”他说道。Mark动也没动。“Mark，你个混账，醒醒。

Mark睁开眼睛，含糊地说，“Wardo？

“你五年前就失去这么称呼我的权利了，Mark，但这不是现在的重点。Mark。”Edurado把左手伸到Mark面前。Mark专注的看了看，然后皱起眉头。

“你什么时候结的婚？他问道。如果Edurado不了解情况的话，他会觉得Mark的声音听起来几乎是感到被背叛了。

“显然是昨天晚上！”Edurado倾身抓起另一枚戒指。“和你结的婚！”

Mark拿过戒指，打量着。“我们结婚了？”Mark把戒指带上，举起来端详，Edurado难以置信的盯着他。“或许我们只是因为开玩笑而买的戒指。”

“昨晚有一百多个人发短信给我，他们看起来似乎都认为我们步入了神圣的婚姻殿堂。这是另外一码事！”Edurado双手叉着腰。“你认为他们是怎么发现的？”

Mark的眼睛扫视着屋子，看到了桌子上的笔记本电脑。“我可能知道是怎么回事了，”他说。

Edurado把事情联系起来，后退一步，好让自己不去打Mark。Mark的手机在片刻之后响了起来。

Mark打开扬声器，说，“你好？”

“Mark，我是Jamie，”电话那头一个女性声音说道，“我想你应该知道，网站快崩溃了。”

Mark一下子坐起来，说，“什么？为啥？”Edurado嗤之以鼻，在胸前抱起双臂。

“你真的问了这问题，Mark？在今早美联社报道你的闪婚之后，所有能上网的人都在试着打开你的个人资料。”

“他们什么？”Edurado责问道，忘了之前的态度。

“是太太在说话吗？Saverin先生，今天你或许不想出门，”Jamie说道。Edurado决定他讨厌她。

“这个，”Mark说。“让事情复杂化了。”

*

Edurado在电脑面前坐下来，把它从休眠状态中激活。Mark的Facebook页面打开着，他有一千多条消息提示。

“天杀的，”Edurado说。他把页面往下滚动一点，看见“Mark Zuckerberg与Edurado Saverin结婚了”。“天杀的，”他重复说道。

“怎么？”

“你有超过一千条消息提示，因为我们昨晚把自己的资料改为‘已婚’。”Edurado揉揉脸，试着不要恐慌。“我父亲会暴怒的。”

“为什么？你可是和美国最富的人之一结的婚啊，”Mark说。

Edurado看着他。Mark盯回去。他还是没穿衬衫。这很让人分心。

“你能穿上一件衣服么？”Edurado问道。“我们得谈谈这个，你不穿的话我没法谈。”

“好吧，”Mark说。他下床，捡起皱巴巴的白衬衫。他穿上衣服，问道，“高兴了？”

“高兴得不得了。”Edurado登入邮箱，给她的助理发了一条讯息，告诉她不要对任何人发表任何意见。“我们需要去废除婚姻或者离婚什么的。”

“你觉得这是最好的主意？”Mark问道。

Edurado的脑袋猛地抬起来，他非常不解地盯着Mark。“不好意思？”

“你真的想要事情看起来像那样吗？”Mark翻找着他的行李箱，然后拽出一件千篇一律的帽衫。“我们有投资人，Edurado。” 

“于是？”

Mark发出挫败的声音。“Wardo，这件事可能不太会对我的名声产生很坏的影响——确实，大家似乎都把我看做是一个机器人般、没有灵魂的技术怪才，这件事只会对我有好处——而你的名声则是有责任感，各方兼顾。”

“那么，你认为我们该怎么做？”Edurado诘问。

“我认为应该给Chris打电话，”Mark说。

 

Chris抵达的时候，看起来因为宿醉而一团糟。“嗨，”他对Mark说，然后看到了Edurado。“唔？”

“嗯，”Edurado说。“我们有很多事情要谈。”

Chris揉揉脸，说，“OK。棒极了。Dustin要不要到场？他需要知道什么吗？”

“不要，”Edurado在Mark开口之前说。

“神啊，Edurado，如果我不是了解情况的话，我会说你认为我见不得人，”Mark说。

Chris举起双手。“OK，显然你昨晚没有杀了Mark，这本来是我们的对于已发生的事情的最初的猜想。怎么，你们俩打架了？都没看出来有瘀伤啊。”

“我们结婚了，”Mark直截了当的说道。

Chris后退一步，看起来目瞪口呆。“我觉得我得坐下来听，”他说。

*

Chris蹒跚地走到沙发边，然后瘫在上面。他用膝盖支撑着胳膊肘，用手掌托着脑袋。Edurado翻找着，想找到他衬衫上最后一粒纽扣。他极度想喝咖啡。

Mark拿起电脑，把它放在Chris面前。“我不知道昨晚我们是真的那么做了，还是决定来个复杂的恶作剧，但重点是破坏已经造成了。”

Chris抬起眼，似乎有些不情愿，接着看向屏幕。然后他呻吟起来，说，“Mark，有多少人知道？”

“根据Jamie所说，美联社今早报道了相关新闻，”Mark说。Chris平时亲切友善的脸变得恼火，他握起拳头。

“该死，Mark！”他喊起来。“还有你！”他责备地指向Edurado。“你应该是个有责任感的人！你怎么能让这种事情发生？”

“就他所言，”Mark说，“他当时醉得非常、非常厉害。”

Edurado恶狠狠地看了Mark一眼。“谢谢你，Mark，”他干巴巴地说。“你也没好到哪去。”

“好吧。”Chris说。“我们得按常理来理清楚这事。我们得找出昨晚你们两个天才，究竟，做了些什么。我们需要弄明白这是不是个玩笑。如果是结婚是假的，我们会宣称我们被黑了。如果是真的，我们要发布声明，好让这事情看起来和小甜甜布兰妮的闪婚不同。”

Edurado张开嘴想帮布兰妮说话，但Chris用力地瞪着他，Edurado放弃了。

“然后，”Chris说，眼睛闪着不怀好意的光，“你们俩要去上一连串的节目。Ellen秀，Leno秀，任何愿意让你们做来宾的节目。我们会捏造出一个故事，你们俩要统一口径。”

“我想离婚是不在选择之内了，”Mark说。Edurado感到一阵暴躁。如果有人急不可耐的想要他妈的摆脱这个‘关系’，那应该是Edurado。Mark有毛好抱怨的？Edurado才他妈是被占便宜的人！

“当然不在选择之内！”Chris喊道。Edurado觉得内疚；他们让最稳重的那个人暴走了。“就算你们俩不偷偷摸摸地闪离，事情已经很糟糕了！你们是对秘密爱人，完全不敢提及此事，这样才能令人信服。明白我的意思没？”

“明白，”Edurado说道，然后他们俩都转头看向Mark。

Mark迷惑的盯着他们，说，“明白。”

“很好，”Chris说。“现在让我们看看，是否能在某处找到一张结婚证书。”

他们三个分头到屋子里不同区域寻找。Edurado把手塞进沙发底下，希望并祈祷自己什么也找不到。他依然半是希望这是什么恶作剧（他不相信Dustin能做出这么傻这么疯的事情，尽管他不确定Dustin在昨晚有能力做出什么事。）

然后，让他无比惊恐的是，他的手指摸到了一张像是纸的玩意儿。他把拇指和食指塞进去，把那东西抽了出来。

上面印着：“结婚证书”，下面是他和Mark的签名。

 

*

“嘿，伙计们？”Edurado说。他对自己声音的稳定程度感到印象深刻，“我找着了。”

Chris拿过来，读道，“小白教堂的誓言隧道。”他抬起眼。“你们俩昨晚开车了？”

“这是你的关注点吗？”Edurado责问道，绝望的挥着手。“说真的？”

“我们昨晚可能叫了车过来，”Mark说。他把一张名片递给Chris。Chris看了看，努起嘴。

“我会给他们打电话，找到给你们开车的司机。穿好衣服。你们中的一个得在Dustin不小心接了电话并对记者说出什么蠢话之前，告诉他发生了什么。”Chris把手机从口袋里拽出来，走进浴室，关上门。

“我来，”Edurado立刻说。他非常想离开Mark的屋子，这里提醒着昨晚不幸发生的事情。他检查自己的口袋，找到房卡，然后丢下Mark，让他站在屋子中间，手里拿着结婚证书。

他回到自己位于楼下的房间里，把自己扔到床上。他把脸埋进枕头，一直尖叫到自己喘不过气为止。

他冲了凉，换好衣服，然后才重新出门去找Dustin。敲敲Dustin的门，没有获得任何反应，但当Edurado犹豫地朝酒店餐厅慢慢走去时，他看到Dustin正喝着咖啡，苦逼兮兮地盯着一碟鸡蛋和土司。

“嗨，”Edurado说，在他对面坐下。“不饿吗？”

“哦，我可饿了，”Dustin说。“只是一想到食物就让我有吐的冲动。”他喝了一大口咖啡，然后把碟子从面前推开。“发生什么了？”

“Dustin，我有些新消息，”Edurado说。“昨晚，我和Mark犯了个严重的错误。”

Dustin点点头。“对，你们结婚了，”Edurado下巴掉了下来，Dustin说，“伙计，他们无间断的在CNN上播这事儿。”他朝对面墙上的等离子电视屏幕指指。“瞧，又来了。”Eedurado转身去看。

屏幕上，有行巨大而低俗的文字写着，“Facebook浪漫史”。那字消失之后，一位喜气洋洋的金发女主播出现了，脸上带着大大的微笑。“昨晚，Facebook CEO Mark Zuckerberg宣布他和前任好友Eduardo Saverin结婚，让全世界震惊了。两人通过更改社交网站上的感情状态宣布此事，并上传了一张他们拿着结婚证的照片。”

“噢，糟糕透顶，”Edurado说。

摄像头切换至男主播，他说道，“在Facebook产生之前，Eduardo Saverin是Mark Zuckerberg最好的朋友。后来，当Saverin在公司的股份被稀释之后，他就超过五十万美元的金额对Zuckerberg提起诉讼。看样子两人已经解决了过去的分歧，重新点燃对对方的爱慕之情。Facebook管理层对此事尚未发表正式声明，但有一位雇员说他们都祝Zuckerberg先生和Saverin先生新婚愉快。”

“那名雇员是你吗？”Edurado怀疑地问Dustin。

“上帝啊，才不是。”Dustin颤抖一下，说。“他们打过电话，但我宿醉太厉害了，不晓得他们在问我什么，所以就挂了电话。”他挑起眉毛。“那么。Mark在床上如何？”

Edurado盯着他看了很长一段时间。“我会假装你刚刚没问我这个，”他最后说道。“我也不会问为何你想知道这事。”他招来一位路过的服务员，说，“请拿点咖啡。或许再来把枪，好让我直接跳过这不可避免的事。”

“没问题，阁下，”那服务员愉快的说道。“您喜欢无咖啡因的还是普通的？”

这是在拉斯维加斯的一个特色教堂。主人夏洛特在1991年的时候见到一对残疾人来领证，但是下车不方便，于是她让自己的儿子专门做了一个窗户，让开车来领证的恋人可以不下车就取到结婚证。具体看这儿：http://www.alittlewhitechapel.com/tunnel_of_love.html

 

*

咖啡很快就来了，Edurado对此抱有无尽的感激，他几乎是一口气就喝完一杯咖啡。Dustin同情地看着他，用手掌托着脑袋。

“糟糕的宿醉，对吧？”他说。“昨晚不怎么好啊，伙计。”

“怎么，你做什么了？”Eduardo诘问。“比我做的事情更糟糕吗？”

“相信我，我不打算和你争，”Dustin抗议道，举起双手。“你自动赢得了有史以来最糟糕的一晚的大奖，但我知道的全部是我醒来之后，绝对不该有闪闪发光的东西的地方有闪闪发光的东西。”

“听起来昨晚挺好的，”Edurado说。

Dustin得意的笑了笑，然后把他那盘装着食物的碟子朝Edurado推推。两人毫无食欲的吃了一丁点，直到Dustin抬眼，说，“该死。抬起头，Wardo，他们居然放出了昨晚的照片。”

“他们能这么做吗？”Edurado诘问，转身看去。当然，屏幕上放着的是他和Mark的照片。Mark拿着结婚证，微微笑着。Edurado正吻着Mark的脸颊，胳膊搂着Mark的腰。他看起来很开心。“他们怎么能被允许做这种事？”

“如果有些博客先放出这照片，我想他们能声称那是他们的消息来源，他们没有违反Facebook的规定或者其他什么，”Dustin说道。“你想离开这儿吗？群众开始围观了。”

很不幸，他是对的；在餐厅的人们开始将脑袋转向Edurado这边，大睁着眼睛。

“嗯，无论如何我也要把你带到Chris那去，”Edurado说着，站起身，朝桌子上扔了些小费。

\--

当他们回到Mark的屋子时，Chris正沉着脸看着电视。“一团糟，”他跟Edurado说。“但是Mark似乎觉得无所谓。”

“人们喜欢说我是个机器人。在拉斯维加斯喝醉之后结婚的事，证明了我至少有一部分是人，”Mark说。他像个疯子一般敲打着笔记本，但他抬眼看向Edurado，微微笑了笑。“嗨。”

“嗨，”Edurado喃喃说。

“神啊，开间房吧，你们俩，”Dustin兴高采烈的说。“那么计划是啥？”

“在回到Palo Alto之前我们保持低调，回去之后我们会做一个发布会，”Chris说。“在那之后，我们要讨论究竟要制定什么计划，但就眼下来说，Wardo？你得留在美国，并且要装着和Mark结婚后很幸福。”

Edurado抱起双臂。“我需要我在新加坡的东西。”

“我们能叫人去做，”Mark说。“我们能做到。”

Edurado指着Mark。“我们分房睡。”

“没问题，”Mark说。“我的屋子有七间卧室，我只用两间。”

Edurado翻翻白眼，坐到沙发上。“我们该打电话给父母吗？”

“你还没打给他们？”Dustin问道。

“我打过了，”Mark说。他抬起眼，用诡异的被背叛的表情看着Edurado。

Dustin忽视Mark。“Wardo！你妈妈或许正在计划再办个婚礼呐，你要穿着白衣服，Mark穿着他认为是正式的服装。”

“嘿，”，Mark说道。“我有西装的。”

“是你助理给你买的，”Dustin说。“Edurado，你妈妈太想要孙子孙女了，以至于开始打给/我/，还问我是否遇过一位可爱的犹太姑娘。”

Edurado叹了口气，站起身。他告退，走进了洗手间，他取出手机，播了他妈妈的号码。铃声才响了一声半，她就接了电话，说，“Edurado，他们在新闻上说些什么呢？你和那Mark小子结婚了？我以为你们都不和对方说话了！”

“妈，”Edurado说，“这是个很长的故事，但是，对，Mark和我结婚了。”

电话那头是一阵长长的、山雨欲来的寂静。然后，“他是犹太人，对吧？”她怀疑的问。

“是的，妈，Mark是犹太人，”Edurado叹了口气。

“你最好给我收养些宝宝，因为你没给我找个需要对付的媳妇，”他妈妈说，微微的抽了抽鼻子。“我要宝宝，Edurado。”

“我知道，妈，”Edurado说。“把这消息告诉爸爸。”

“噢，他已经知道了。他可自豪了，他的儿子嫁给了一个亿万富翁，即使这富翁是个男孩儿。”Edurado几乎能听到他母亲在翻白眼。“你父亲，有时候真是蠢到家了。他没有问重要的问题，比如，为什么他们结婚了？他的儿子开心吗？你幸福吗？”

Edurado眨眨眼睛，然后谎话从嘴里蹦出去。“是的，妈妈，我很幸福。”

“很好，”她说。“我讨厌当你们还在蜜月期的时候，我得杀了我家儿婿。”

“多谢了，妈，”Edurado。“再见，妈妈。”

“我很解风情的！”她说。“现在，乖点，然后告诉那男孩我想要孙子孙女！”

*

浴室的门被轻轻地敲了敲，Dustin喊道，“Wardo，一切还好吗？”

“还好。你可以进来。”Edurado坐在浴缸的边上，用手揉着脸。Dustin有些小心翼翼的走了进来。

“她反应如何？”他问。

“她很高兴他是犹太人，”Edurado说。“那似乎是她唯一关心的事。”他微微侧头，眯起眼睛看Dustin。“为什么你不再大惊失色了？”

Dustin耸耸肩。“我算是一直在研究‘你们俩无论怎样都可能会结婚’的假设。我是说，这是指我是离婚后被丢下的可怜兮兮的娃，但你们俩当时，像是，好到穿同一条裤子。”

“所以你在说这是不可避免的，”Edurado说，指指自己手上的戒指。

“我在说现在是有点小惊讶，但这不是五年前了，”Dustin说。“我的意思是，我还是挺晕乎的，可能还有点儿醉，所以这和我的反应也有点关系。”

“我觉得自己还是漏了什么——在哈佛那时，你认为我们在约会吗？”

“噢，没有。我知道你们俩没在约会。”Dustin看起来若有所思。“但是，我挺确定很多人都以为你们俩在约会。”

“耶稣啊。”Edurado再次把脑袋埋进手里，拽着头发。“而现在，因为某些上帝才知道的原因，我和这混蛋结婚了。”

“还好是你不是我，”Dustin兴高采烈地说。“现在打起精神来，Chris想谈谈策略。”Dustin招呼Edurado从浴缸边起来，把他推出去。Mark已经，很神奇的，把他的电脑放到一边，热切地看着Chris。

“很好，Wardo，”Chris心烦意乱地说。他正看着自己的iPhone，迅速的翻看着。“我差不多和Oprah以及Ellen确定好访谈了——去Oprah是因为她现在喜欢Mark，Ellen则是因为她，呃，对同志友好。等一会到Palo Alto，我们就开一个发布会。我把航班改到今晚了——只是几个小时的差别而已。”

“我们要怎么做？”Mark问道。他偷偷看了Edurado一眼。Eduardo假装没有注意到。

“我们要告诉所有人，你们俩在两年前就重修旧好了，并且约会有一年了。这个闪婚，虽然不完全是意料之中，而且有点姗姗来迟，”Chris说。“你们可以应付得来吗？”

“我能应付得来，”Mark说。

“我也能，”Edurado喃喃道，靠回去。Dustin坐在沙发扶手上，看起来很热切。“我们需要做什么？”

“回程我给你们安排了连座的位子。从现在起，直到你们完成一整个媒体采访循环之后，你们俩会出现在公众场合——晚餐，看电影，约会之夜。并且要假装你们没有讨厌对方。”

“我完全没有讨厌的人，尤其是Wardo，”Mark说。他们转身盯着他看。“啥？”

“棒极了，Mark，”Chair说。“但这真的不是重点。我不在乎你们俩对对方的感觉如何，我更关心群众认为你们对对方的感觉如何。”

“你不在乎？我在乎。”Dustin拍拍Edurao的肩膀。“我是个有爱并且坦率的人，我希望你们知道，我是全力支持你们两个疯孩子的！”

“闭嘴，Dustin，”Chris和Edurado异口同声说道，Mark则说，“我很感激你的支持，Dustin。”

*

Edurado回到自己屋子收拾行李，尽可能地推迟回到Mark屋里的时间。Mark，Chris，和Dustin在地板中间搭起了一个帐篷，那玩意儿看起来像是一个有触角的怪兽，身上缠绕着几条缆绳。

“发生什么事了？”Edurado问道，把行李放在门边，在沙发上找了个位子坐下。他瞥一眼Mark的显示屏，看到了熟悉的输入指令线框和一个开着Facebook的浏览器。

“稳定网站，”Mark唐突的说。“我必须限制给我们的资料发表评论的人数。”

“而你没先问一声？Edurado问道，抱起双臂。”

Mark抬眼，迷惑了。“你想要一千人对你的情感状况发表评论？”

“我的资料已经设置成私密了，Mark，我没那么担心。耶稣啊，你还不明白为什么得先问一声吗？”Edurado的手捋捋自己的头发。“如果我们要结婚，你得真正平等的对待我。”

“于是我们现在是结婚了？不只是一个意外或者一个假事儿？”

“这是个意外，也是个假事，但我们得接受现状，Mark，加上如果我得和你一起过，你必须要改掉把所有事情憋在心里的习惯。”Edurado看到Dustin偷瞄着他们，脸上表情很担忧，于是放软了声音。“你就——先跟我说一声就行啦，Mark。”

Mark盯着他看了很长一段时间，然后短促地点点头。“好的。我会试试看。”

“那么，”Chris大声的说道，“眼下，我正在给至少二十家新闻媒体回答问题，包括《旧金山纪事报》和《倡议者》杂志，两家都希望得知你们对同性恋权利的立场。”

“你跟他们说了些什么？”Edurado问道。

“我告诉他们，我们今晚会回答所有的问题，但我们要讨论杂志采访。我不怀疑他们想要你俩上封面。”Chris有力的敲打着，他的眉毛紧紧地皱着。

“好极了。我想我没什么能帮得上的，”Edurado说，他靠回去，合上眼睛。片刻之后，他感到一股暖意和微微的重量靠在他的腿上。他睁开眼睛，吓了一跳，然后看到Mark向后靠着，把他的小腿胫骨当做靠背了。Edurado考虑了一下要不要说些什么，然后决定还是不了。

他不知道在什么时候睡着了，Mark摇着他的肩膀叫醒了他，说着，“Wardo，Wardo，我们得去赶飞机了。”

Edurado揉揉脸，挺直身体。Mark退开，把双手塞进外套口袋里，笨拙的在旁边徘徊着，直到Edurado站起身。他倒退一步，等Edurado先走。

Edurado拎起他的行李，头也不回的走出房间。他能听到Mark在他后面拖步走的声音，但他不想讲话，而和Mark说话让人精疲力尽——Erica对台阶机的观点是对的。

Dustin和Chris在楼下等着他们。在大堂外面，Edurado能看到一大群记者和群众。当他们看到Mark和Edurado，就开始喊叫起来，声音大得能穿过酒店的大玻璃窗。Edurado抬起手挡住闪光灯，感觉到Mark的手搂上他的腰。

他震惊地看向Mark，Mark要笑不笑地看着他。“Chris说我们得让这事变得可信。”

*

Chris回看一眼，赞赏地微笑起来。Edurado皱起眉，但把手放回身边。Chris喊道，“准备好了吗？”然后推开旋转门。Dustin喊着一些听起来像是“杰罗尼莫！”的话，然后跟上他。

Geronimo! 音译作杰罗尼莫，是指人从高处跳下时发出的呐喊打气声

Mark和Edurado跟着他们走出去，Edurado被声浪淹没了。他本能地低下头，避免眼神接触，忽视叫喊声。

“Mark，你会说你是——”

“这是被迫结的婚吗？”

“Edurado，Edurado——”

“你签了婚前协议吗？”

“上车，快来！”Chris喊道，打开他们租来的车的后门。他把自己的行李袋扔给司机，司机把它塞进尾箱。Edurado把自己的行李丢给四级，然后钻进后座。Chris坐上副驾驶座，结果Dustin最后被夹在Mark和Edurado中间。

“哇哦，”Dustin说着，看看左边，又看看右边。“这可真尴尬。”

“如果你什么话也不说，本来不尴尬的。”Chris转头说道。“尽快把我们送到机场，如果你能甩掉记者，我会给你额外的好处。”

“是的，先生，”司机聪明地说道，他把车从栏杆旁边开走，几乎撞上了一个特别坚持不懈的狗仔队。

“那么，”Dustin对Edurado说。“我听说你一直住在新加坡。那儿不热吗？”

“Dustin，我以前住在佛罗里达州。在那之前，我住在巴西。我有点儿习惯热带气候了。”Edurado把脑袋靠在玻璃上。“网站一切都还好吧？”

“你真的对此感兴趣还是只是故作客气？”Mark问道，从Dustin那边倾过身子。Dustin紧紧地缩进座位里，好像在试着尽可能的不引人注目。

“我不知道，我猜我感兴趣。”

“呃，你要么感兴趣，要么不感兴趣。是哪一个？”

“哇，还没到二十四小时，你们已经像我父母那样吵架了，”Dustin说。

“我们别骗自己了，Dustin，他们这样吵了好多年了，”Chris用厌倦的语气说。

“我感兴趣！”Edurado对Mark吼道。“网站怎么样了？”

“网站很好。我们没有崩溃的危险了，尽管我认为，只是因为我俩结婚就差点让网站垮掉还挺叫人高兴的。”Mark看起来若有所思。

“对，好吧，所有人都喜爱一个好的转折事件，”Edurado喃喃说。

“我还因为宿醉而晕乎乎的，”Dustin插嘴道，“于是我要挂上禁言牌，直到我们抵达机场，然后我能安详的睡过去。大家对此意见如何？”

“我不知道，我发现这事儿太有意思了，”司机说道。

“这提醒了我，”Chris说。“我等等需要你签一份保密协议。”

*

因为某些奇迹发生，他们毫发无损的抵达机场，并且没有被任何媒体尾随。司机非常淡定地签了保密协议。当Mark下车的时候，问道，“你有Facebook吗？”

那司机看起来大约有二十五岁，看起来被这问题微微吓了一跳。“唔，有？”他说道。“怎么？”

“行，”Mark说。“我会给你发消息，我能帮你弄些权限设定，或者，我不知道，给你的个人资料弄些特殊设定。”

没来得及听完交谈，Eduardo已经下了车，但当Mark片刻之后出现时，他说，“我很确定他不会有什么问题。”

“很高兴获知，”Chris说。“做得好，Mark。”

Eduardo翻翻白眼，把行李拖进航站厅。通过安检之后，他朝头等舱休息室走去，Mark，Dustin，还有Chris跟在他身后。一到了休息室内，Dustin在位子里蜷起来，戴上耳机。

一点也不让Eduardo惊讶，Mark拽出笔记本，打起字来。Eduardo取出一本书，试着看进去，但他集中不了注意力。Mark正坐在他旁边，敲打着键盘。这太像在大学里的那几年了，那时Eduardo会在Mark编程的时候学习，Eduardo几乎能相信，在过去的五年之中，一切未变。

Mark在一分钟之后转过头来看向他，附和了他的想法，说道，“这有点儿像大学的时候。”

Eduardo张开嘴想反驳，但看到了Chris盯着他看的期盼的眼神，所以取而代之的，他说，“我也是这么想的。”

Mark朝他闪了闪小小的微笑，接着继续勾着背对着他的电脑了。Eduardo翻了几页书，直到他最后能让自己集中两分钟以上的注意力，真正能看得进一个章节。

\---

让人感激不已的是飞行时间挺短暂的。当他们在SFO着陆时，已经是下午六点出头了。Eduardo的胃开始带领全身上下造反了。他很高兴自己在早饭后几乎什么都没吃，就算不用担心反胃的问题，他已经对新闻发布会紧张得要命了。

他们上车的时候，Chris说，“我们现在回总部，做个新闻发布会，希望能速战速决，然后你们就能回家睡觉了。”

“我也得去吗？”Dustin可怜兮兮地问道。

“是，”Chris简短的说道。“我才不要一个人做这个事。”

他们大约在半个小时之后抵达Facebook的办公室，发现人山人海的记者在外头草地上等候着。他们从车里挤下来，Chris护着他们走向在玻璃门外搭好的演讲台。他们看到Mark和Eduardo的那一瞬间，摄影师疯狂的拍着照片。Chris嘘着他们，“牵起手来，笨蛋。”

Eduardo感觉到Mark一把抓起他的手，十指交握。Mark的手冰凉而干燥，手掌因为击剑运动而微微起茧。Mark用大拇指摩挲着Eduardo的指节，直到Eduardo抬眼看向他。Mark朝他点点头，温和地说，“会没事的，Wardo。”

“我希望你是对的，”Eduardo低语，这时Chris走上演讲台。

Chris举起手，让人印象深刻的，记者们叽叽喳喳的说话声消失了。他露出自己让人毫无防备之心的微笑，然后用有点儿北卡罗来纳州的鼻音说道，“我相信你们今天早上都知道了这个新闻——除非你们只是为了我漂亮的脸蛋而来的。”

记者们尽职地笑起来，但期望地看着他，显然是想听更多内容。Chris快速地吸一口气，依然微笑着。“如你们所知，我们的CEO Mark Zuckerberg终于把自己的名字从黄金单身汉名单上划去。现在，有请Mark Zuckerberg，和他的新婚丈夫Eduardo Saverin！”

Chris退到一边，Mark牵着Eduardo上了演讲台。他们两个肩挨着肩站好之后，还是牵着手，摄像师再次疯狂起来，噼噼啪啪地拍着。Mark靠上前对着麦克风说，“大家好。我，我没意识到这件事会引起如此大的反响。我的婚姻是私事。但我理解，基于大家对我们过去的了解，这很引人注意。”

“Eduardo 和我大概在一年半以前重新联系上了。我们俩一直很喜欢对方，尽管表面上看不出——”在这时，他的手非常轻微地握紧了Eduardo的手。“——但我们在一起有一年了。我们结婚或许是一时冲动，但是并非轻率之举。”

Mark正回身，Chris温和地低语道，“做得好。”

Eduardo 必须承认，他对此印象深刻；他知道Mark对一大群人说话的会不太自在，但他听起来放松并自信。和他平时作风不同，他也没有做出绵里藏针的侮辱。

Chris说，“我们现在开始回答问题，”然后从一堆迅速举起的手里，选了一位。“请问？”

“嗯，嗨，这桩婚姻会对Facebook的架构有任何影响吗？”

“由于Mark和Eduardo不是在加州结的婚，事情会有点复杂，”Chris苦笑道，又让大家笑起来。“我们的律师会在接下来的几天内处理这件事。尽管我怀疑不会有任何巨大的变动。”

Eduardo跳过了接下来的几个问题，哪些问题大多数无聊之极。然后，“Saverin先生，你是如何克服之前与Zuckerberg先生的问题？”

Eduardo给Chris一个紧张的表情。Chris示意他回答，Eduardo靠上前，试着不要表现出自己的恐慌感。“如Mark所说，一直以来我们……唔……都很喜欢对方。我——Mark曾是我——我最好的朋友，尽管事情变得，呃，有点儿糟糕，我们都对自己犯的错道歉了。还有。还有我们都很爱彼此。”他在自己结结巴巴地说出任何话之前退了回去。Dustin对Eduardo得意地笑了笑，Mark看向他们交握的手，脸上露出一点笑意。

Chris回答了最后几个问题，然后告退，护着他们回到车上。“伙计们，做得真棒。”他们一安全地坐好之后，他说。“对第一次来说已经不错了。但要记住，我们前面还有更多的事情在等着。我们得好好琢磨一下你俩的回答。”

“我认为我们做的挺好，”Mark说。他仍旧没有放开Eduardo的手。奇怪的是，Eduardo也没有太介意。

 

作者声明：下文有关加州婚姻法的内容有误，或者表述不正确，是作者有意为之。

 

相当让人意外的是，Mark的房子完全不是个豪宅。Eduardo后知后觉的意识到，他之前所说的七间卧室一定是个毫无笑点的笑话。Eduardo询问地看向他时，Mark耸耸肩，走上前去开门。

“你了解Mark的，”当Edurado看向Dustin，他说。“我曾尝试说服他买个好点儿的单身公寓，但他说自己不需要。”

“实际上这对公关有好处，”Chris插嘴。“Facebook的老板不摆阔，多么不同寻常！这形象很好。”他微微推着Eduardo的背，转过头看看身后。“我希望你们俩每次外出，举止什么都要像新婚的。你们是新上任的‘布拉吉丽娜’。”

“布拉吉丽娜”是外媒对布拉德皮特和安吉丽娜朱莉夫妇的称呼

“你刚刚真的那么说了？”Eduardo问道，Chris又推了他一把，这次手劲重了点儿。

“周一见！”Chris喊道，缺德的挥着手，他把Dustin拽进车里，车很快就开走了。Eduardo拎起行李，跟着Mark进屋。

屋子里头居然很不错。Mark铁定雇了佣人之类的，因为这和他在哈佛的房间，或者在那个不堪回首的夏天里住的放荡之屋比起来，整洁太多了。Mark示意Eduardo跟着他上楼。

“我有四个卧室，”他说。“楼上三个，楼下一个。我把其中一间变成电脑房了，希望你不介意。”

“这是你的房子，”Eduardo心不在焉地说，看着空荡荡的墙壁。他半是以为那儿会有照片或者海报——但那不是Mark的风格。

“是我们的房子了，”Mark纠正道。“基于加州法律，这是我们的房子。”

“好吧，”Eduardo说。“随便吧，这是我们的房子。”

Mark看起来没有太高兴，但话说回来，他很少高兴得起来。他打开走廊尽头的房门。“来，你能住这间。”

Eduardo走进去，把行李放在门口。他摸索着开关，然后打开灯，灯照亮了一间面积不大，但是舒适的屋子。屋内有个正常尺寸的床，一个衣柜，还有个小书橱。里面没有任何私人物品，Eduardo好奇地想着，Mark原本会把这屋子当做什么用途。

“这就很好了，”Eduardo说，转身看向仍在门槛徘徊着的Mark。

Mark点了一下头，短促而心事重重。“我带你参观一下房子的其他部分。”

Mark带着Eduardo穿过走廊，指出了电脑屋，还指出了Mark说Eduardo能用的浴室，然后是主卧，在走廊的另一头。Eduardo忍不住对他俩卧室之间的距离感到有点儿宽慰。他和Mark一起住已经够糟糕了；如果他俩的房间还是连在一起的，Eduardo就一点儿空间也/没有/了。

“我不太做饭，所以这里没什么吃的，”当他们到厨房的时候，Mark说道。Eduardo打开冰箱，看到六听装的啤酒，一个装着看起来像是烤牛肉的盒子，还有一个孤零零的中餐外卖盒。他摇摇脑袋，半是厌恶，半是同情。

“你意识到这不再是读大学那会儿了，对吧？”他问Mark。“我们得买些真正的食物。”

“行，”Mark说的很顺口。“明天。如果我俩一起去的话，Chris会高兴的。”

Eduardo尽最大力才没翻白眼。

*

Eduardo在Mark家——呃，他们家——的第一个晚上，过得异常安宁。床舒服的不可思议，还有，比他在新加坡的公寓里的床还要大，这让人沮丧不已。第二天他很早就起床了，感觉焕然一新。他冲了个澡，尽情享受着热水和控制得恰到好处的水压。Mark或许没有砸重金去买一栋巨无霸豪宅，但显然在升级自己的屋子上没省钱。

他从浴室出来的时候，Mark恰好拖着步子从电脑房里走出。Eduardo眯起眼睛看他，认出了大学时的那些熟悉的迹象——重重的眼圈，乱乱的头发。

“你昨晚完全没睡，对吧？”Eduardo问道，双手叉腰。

Mark抬起眼，眨了眨。“你还没穿衬衫哩。”

“我才洗完澡，”Edurado说，突然醒悟过来。他抱起手臂，挑衅地抬起下巴。“你睡了吗？”

“这有什么重要的？”Mark小声嘀咕，试着从Eduardo身边挤过去。

“Mark。”Eduardo伸出手，握住Mark的肩膀。“你昨晚睡了吗？”

Mark开口承认的时候没看他，“几个小时吧。”

“我不明白，你这样要怎么管一个公司，”Eduardo喃喃道。“洗澡去，准备出门。我们要给这个不毛之地买些天杀的食物。”

“我屋子有什么问题？”Mark诘问，皱起眉毛。

“这里几乎像没人住一样，Mark。现在去准备一下。”他把Mark朝主卧推去，自己则回卧室里穿衣服去。

Mark比他迟了几分钟到楼下，穿着几乎是千篇一律的毛衫和牛仔裤。他的头发看起来有点儿湿，Eduardo把这当做是成功的标志。“我的车在前面，”Mark说，从裤子口袋里掏出车钥匙。

Eduardo小心翼翼地盯着钥匙。他从未有过和Mark同车的特权，他也不确定自己想要这个特权。“你开车？”

“对，这是我的车。”Mark带头朝车库走去。“来吧，Wardo，没那么糟。”

*

确实有那么糟。

这并不是因为Mark是个莽撞的司机；而是因为他非常的马虎大意。Eduardo盯着外面的车子、行人、甚至连鸟都在为Mark让路，因为任何见到他的人，都看得出来他才不会先让开。这像是Mark在和整个世界玩着老鹰捉小鸡的游戏。

他们不知怎么的居然活着到了食品店。Eduardo注意到有几辆面包车跟着他们——他很小的时候就能认出潜在危险了——当他们下车之后，他看到了摄像机镜头反射出来的阳光。他快速跟上Mark，距离近的让他俩的肩膀碰到了一起。

Mark抬眼看看，微微笑起来。Eduardo翻翻白眼，然后他们一起走进商店。

Mark在食品购买这方面完全无能。他对Eduardo建议的每一样东西都摇摆不定。在第五次耸肩之后，说“你想怎么样都行，”Eduardo就开始问也不问他的扫货了。

Mark安静地跟在他身后，只停下来拿啤酒和多滋乐软糖。Eduardo发现摄影记者在过道里徘徊着，于是小心翼翼的调整姿势，靠向Mark。Mark似乎没注意到，也不在意。

在收银台，收银员高高兴兴地对Mark微笑着。“欢迎来这儿，Mark！我看到你买的东西比平时多多了。”

“那是我的错，”Eduardo一点也不觉得愉快地微笑着。“嗨。”

“嗨，”收银员说。她的名片牌上印着“Alina”。“你还会一直在吗？因为每次Mark来这儿，他只买啤酒，拉面，偶尔还会买面包。”

“那不是事实，”Mark说道。

“他选吃的很没想象力，”Eduardo告诫道。“还有，是的，看起来我会一直在。”

她微笑着，同时录好最后一样物品。“很好。我很高兴见到Mark终于和某人一起了。”

Eduardo转头看Mark，Mark挑起眉毛，笑了笑。“真的？”他漫不经心地问。“他从没有带过其他人来？”

“上帝啊，才没有，”收银员嗤之以鼻。“我曾经试着约他出来，而他一点儿也没意识到。”

Mark愉快的表情消失，变成了皱眉。Eduardo露齿而笑，现在觉得真的很有趣了，然后用手搂上Mark的腰。“果然是Mark。”

Mark挣了一下，但没能挣脱。收银员大大的笑起来，把小票递给他们。“祝你们今天愉快，伙计们。”


	2. Chapter 2

他们一回到家，Eduardo就要求Mark帮着他把食物放好。Mark，不出所料，几乎帮不上什么忙。相对于他所知道的电脑组织技能，他似乎完全不知道保鲜盒的用途。在Eduardo第三次把六只装的啤酒从保鲜盒里头拿出来之后，最终告诉Mark递给他东西就好。

Eduardo强迫Mark吃掉一个三明治，然后才让Mark回到电脑屋蛰伏起来，让他继续把大量时间沉浸在编程或者其他什么正在进行中的工作里。Eduardo拿起自己的电脑，坐在舒适到可恶的皮沙发上，准备处理自己的电邮收件箱。坐好之后，他喜爱意识到自己不知道Mark无线网——“Zuckonit_Palo Alto”的密码。

他起身，老大不情愿地走向Mark的巢穴。当然了，Mark正在一台电脑前勾着背，大力的敲打着键盘。Eduardo清清嗓子，Mark抬起一根手指。Eduardo叹口气，故意用脚打着让人恼火的拍子，借此催促Mark快点。

最终，Mark转过椅子，带着有点儿恼火的表情看着Eduardo。“什么事？”他问。

“我要你的无线网络的密码，”Eduardo说。

Mark看着他，然后说，“等等，我去输入。”他准备起身。

Eduardo朝他摆摆手。“不用，Mark，你不需要这么做。告诉我密码就好了，我自个儿去登录。”

让他惊讶的是，Mark开始看起来有点儿惊慌失措。“我来吧，没啥的。”他说着，站起身走向Eduardo。“我过去弄。”他在Eduardo能说任何话之前推开门，Eduardo猛的闭上嘴，觉得恼火不堪。

“Mark，”他喊道，跟在Mark啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声后。“我以为我们决定好了要相信对方。”

“这不是因为我不信任你，”Mark回喊道。“反正我也要伸展一下腿。”

“你才进去十分钟，”Eduardo反驳道。

“我的背太僵硬了！”然后有片刻的停顿，这时Eduardo正在大笑和迷惑之间摇摆着。“至少其他人是这么跟我说的！”

“谁告诉你那个？”Eduardo诘问道。他回到客厅，看到Mark正在他的电脑上打着字。他考虑过对此小题大作一番，但还是决定把这事儿放到一边，好让他们继续讨论纠结是谁告诉Mark他的背很僵硬。“Mark，是谁说你的背很僵硬？”

“怎么，你嫉妒了？”Mark心不在焉地问，眼睛抬也不抬。

Eduardo翻翻白眼。“Mark。”

“我不知道，有人跟我说过。我不记得是谁。我不记得很多事情，Wardo，你知道的。”Mark最终抬起眼来看他。“你连上网了。”

“谢谢，”Eduardo自动地说，他从Mark手上拿回电脑。

“不客气，”Mark僵硬地回复到，接着他在Eduardo身边踌躇了一阵，然后才摇摇头，到楼上去了。

*

Eduardo给他在新加坡的同事发了几封邮件——对，他在可预见的未来里将要住在加州了，不，他不确定这件事会对应用程序的发展有什么影响——然后给他的家里人发了措辞比较随便的邮件。对，我结婚了，不好意思，没有邀请你们，诸如此类的话。给Chris的邮件里，他写上了自己在新加坡的地址，这样Chris就能找人把Eduardo的东西从那里运到加州来。

等到他把这些做完，收件箱里已经有一封来自他母亲的回信了。他叹口气，打开回信。

Eduardo，

甜心，告诉你，我们为你高兴坏了。D阿姨很苦逼，因为你晓得Gustavo还没结婚。他最终会和一位谁也不稀罕的姑娘在一起的！但你和一个富豪结婚了，所以她嫉妒的不得了。

但我们确实想要正式的见见他。我知道我们以前见过这男孩儿，但现在他是你丈夫了，我认为，我们应该来个美好的家庭晚餐。或许把他的双亲也邀请过来。还有，请考虑一下，为了家里人，再举办一个婚礼。我很乐意向Dolores展示，我们一点儿也没觉得你的婚姻见不得人。

爱你的，妈妈

他表情呆滞地盯着那邮件，看了一会，然后保存好，他迟些才能想出一个正确的回复。他站起身，伸展四肢，然后环视屋内。当然了，那儿有个电视，旁边还有一柜子的影碟。他浏览了一下，看到里头的类型都和Mark在大学里喜欢的一样——科幻和动作类，还有每一部已经上映了的Pixar电影。

这感觉几乎像他们倒退了好几年，回到他俩之间还很单纯的时候。很容易陷进Mark的节奏里，Eduardo发现自己愈来愈难记得，他本应该是讨厌Mark的。

但话说回来，Eduardo从没真正讨厌过Mark。官司与讨厌无关——那事最重要的是给Mark一个教训，但Mark不想学。或许是他不会学。

Eduardo走进厨房，开始把食物从冰箱拿出来。他很清楚，不可能指望Mark煮晚饭的——就算有现成的食物在，Mark几乎不会主动进食——而不管怎么说，Eduardo享受做饭的过程。他开始烧水，看到锅底的水冒泡之后，他用手擦了擦额头。

约莫半小时后，Mark慢悠悠地走下楼，看起来很迷惑。“我闻到了食物的味道，”他说道，Eduardo举起双手，一个手上抓着洋葱，另一个抓着番茄。“噢，”Mark说。

“我希望吃意粉没问题，”Eduardo说，转向切菜板。“我记不起你喜欢吃什么了。”

“基本上都可以。”他听到Mark走过来几步。“你需要帮忙吗？”

“来切洋葱？”Eduardo把洋葱递过去。“我一切就狂流眼泪。”

Mark走到他身边，拿出另外一把刀。“行。”他开始切洋葱，没抬眼看Eduardo。“我从来不会这样。”

Eduardo并不是会因此而念头多多的人，但是，他一直是个能控制住自己嘴巴的人。他开始把番茄切成片，他的胳膊肘时不时会碰上Mark的。

Eduardo在做意粉酱的时候，Mark一直很安静。他靠在流理台旁，不动声色地看着Eduardo，一言不发。Eduardo示意他去拿盘子来，Mark打开一个碗柜门，取出两个碟子。Eduardo朝两个碟子里都舀上意粉和酱汁，然后端到饭桌上。

Mark安静的吃着。Eduardo看得出来Mark正在想事情，因为他的左手正轻轻敲着桌面。

Eduardo看了他一会儿，然后打破寂静，问道，“你觉得我们能撑多久？”

Mark抬眼，吓了一跳。“不好意思？”

“这事。”Eduardo在他俩之间比划着。“我们不能一直结着婚。”

“不能？”Mark干巴巴地问，声音平板。

“你想一直保持这样的状况？”Eduardo诘问道，放下叉子。“我不知道你，但我一直认为自己会和姑娘结婚，然后生些娃娃。我以为那也是你想要的！”

“我不知道你想要孩子的事情，”Mark说。

“Mark！”

“我不知道你想我说什么，”Mark说，“我不知道我们会维持多久的婚姻。这真的取决于Chris。”

“对哦。”Eduardo再次拿起叉子。“所以，这是我想要知道的。你知道为什么我们认为结婚是个好主意吗？”

Mark垂眼看着自己的碟子。“不知道。”他说。Eduardo皱起眉；他很确定Mark说谎了，但他不知道Mark为什么要这么做。“除了我俩实际上醉的一塌糊涂之外。我历来在醉酒的时候会做坏决定。”

“我知道，我记得的。”Eduardo用叉子戳着意粉。“你认为那是唯一的理由？”

“我不知道，Wardo。而且我又不是一个人在那儿，”Mark提醒他。

“这个，我什么都记不得了，”Eduardo说，这基本是实话。Eduardo记得起他们跑去爱的隧道之前，在酒吧里发生的大部分事情，他还记得和Mark吵架，尽管他真的不晓得他俩在吵什么。

“你记得我们在吵什么吗？”他问Mark。

“我们在吵架吗？”Mark问。“我不认为那是在吵架。”

“我们冲着对方大喊大叫。大家都在盯着看。”

“人们经常围观。”

“通常因为你的混蛋行径，”Eduardo同意道，“但这次是因为我们都在大吼。”

“你在大吼，我在回复，”Mark纠正道。“我没吼。”

“我希望你那么做了，”Eduardo说。

“为什么？”

“因为那样我会知道，至少你在意的程度能让你生气。”没等对方回答，Eduardo端起他现在空空的碟子，说道，“晚安。”

“Wardo——”

“Mark，我很累，距离我每天要对付你的日子已经过去两年了。我需要时间调整，而现在，如果我继续和你谈下去，我对接下来必然产生的暴力事件可不负责任。”Mark什么也没说。“晚安，”Eduardo重复道，然后把碟子放在洗碗池里，拿起电脑，朝楼上撤退。

*

To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovtiz@facebook.com)  
Re: 你知道今天有多少人给我发了邮件吗？

基本上我们在哈佛时认识的所有人。基本上大家都不惊讶，但他们问我知不知道你们俩约会的事儿。我一直在说，我当然知道啦，我一直知道的。

我妈也发了封邮件来，她问我为什么还没安定下来。就算Chris也有个男朋友，Eduardo，你居然敢就这么扯证了？现在我妈觉得我是有毛病或是别的什么。我正式失去所有泡妞搭档了。（尽管实话说，Chris不是个特别棒的泡妞搭档，Mark则更糟糕。）

婚后生活咋样啊？

 

To: Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovit@facebook.com)  
From: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
Re: 你知道我有多么的不在意吗？

一边儿去，Dustin

 

To: Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com)  
From: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
Re: 等一下

你让Mark成为你的追女孩儿的搭档？你他妈在想什么啊？

 

“听着，”几分钟后，Dustin打电话过来说道，“我当时以为那是个好点子。”

“你觉得许多点子都很棒，”Eduardo说。

“对，对，闭嘴吧。你究竟想不想听Mark的丑事？”

“当然想了，”Eduardo说。

“婚后生活那么糟哦？”Dustin大笑起来。“行，让我告诉你，当Mark是你的泡妞搭档时会有的问题。实际上，我过去让Chris来当这个角色，如你所知，但所有的姑娘都认为我俩在一起，或者认为他好萌，然后想要他成为自己的最新好友。加上他比我好看太多了，至少我是被这么告知的。”

“说这话的人没撒谎，”Eduardo说。

“去你的，”Dustin和蔼可亲地回复。“反正，我就带Mark去了几次，但他有会随机发表冒犯的评论的趋势。这点只对你有吸引力。”

“这对我没吸引力，”Eduardo抗议道。

“嗯，随便吧，”Dustin说。“你说你的，我一句也不信。”

“你真是个混账家伙，”Eduardo告诉他。

“这个，我适应良好，对吧？”Dustin用唱着歌般的声音说道。“周一见，老板太太！”

他在Eduardo有机会反驳之前挂了电话。Eduardo怒视着电话，无能为力地生着气，几乎没忍住把手机扔向屋子那头的冲动。

*

To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com); Mark Zuckerberg (markisceo@facebook.com)  
From: Chris Hughes (chughes@facebook.com)  
Re: 你们应该知道的事情

1 Gawker和Perez Hilton（都是名人八卦网站）已经有你们俩一起买东西的照片了。我很高兴你们俩进入了角色。继续保持。

2 Eduardo，你的东西已经被装箱，正在从新加坡送来的路上。行李大概明天中午能到。

3 周一的时候，我们要和律师们一道，讨论你们的婚姻会对公司产生怎样的影响。我猜你们没有签署婚前协议。

4 还有，你们应该和员工们谈谈，因为他们不知为毛一直在问我发生了啥，这事如果能停止我将感激不尽。

5 还有，Sean（姓Parker那个，不是我男朋友Sean）很火大。（尽管我男朋友Sean对于我把时间都花在这些破事儿上感到很不高兴。）所以，Mark，你得搞定这事，因为他平时已经够难缠的了。

6 周五你们要飞去录奥普拉的秀。她很兴奋，准备问你们好多问题。

于是要加上……

7 周四，我们要把你们的故事顺一遍，好让人信服。Mark，我知道你不擅长和人们谈话，所以让Eduardo来当发言人。这样看起来好多了，此外，你说出傻话的概率也会小很多。

这是你们的一周安排。准备好吧，因为不会有变动的。

你们的救星值得拥有一次大大加薪  
Chris

 

To: Chris Hughes (chughes@facebook.com); Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Mark Zuckerberg (markisceo@facebook.com)  
Re: 修正及后续工作

3 为什么我们得签一份婚前协议？

5 我会处理Sean的

7 我没有不擅长和人们聊天

你老板不会给你加薪的  
Mark

又及，Wardo——我们得给你一个Facebook的电邮地址了。

 

To: Chris Hughes (chughes@facebook.com); Mark Zuckerberg (markisceo@facebook.com)  
From: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
Re: 多谢了

Chris——谢谢你的最新消息，我很感激。

Mark——我们迟些再说这个。

 

To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com)  
Re: 嘿

我听到你发号施令了。猜猜我们知道谁在这个关系里占主导地位！

 

To: Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com)  
From: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
Re: 闭嘴，Dustin。

闭嘴，Dustin

 

*

Eduardo很早就醒了，然后下楼煮咖啡。他找了三次才发现咖啡储藏的地方，但他还是拿下它了。咖啡看起来从未有人碰过，但话说回来，Mark从来没有很需要喝咖啡。

Eduardo注意到咖啡产地是巴西的圣保罗，他允许自己小小的微笑一下，然后把咖啡豆倒进咖啡壶里。他用Mark崭新的拥有最新技术的咖啡壶，给自己煮了壶咖啡，然后烤了两块吐司。

Mark走下楼的时候，Eduardo正往吐司上涂士多啤梨酱。他皱起眉说道，“我们买了果酱？”

“对。你想吃什么吗？”Eduardo把刀放在水龙头下，然后回到案桌旁边。“我煮了咖啡。”

“我不喜欢咖啡，”Mark说。他打开冰箱，盯着里面的东西看了一分钟。“我通常不吃早饭的。”

“吃点什么吧。”Eduardo叹气。“还有，如果你不喜欢咖啡，为啥会有咖啡和咖啡壶？”

“那是你应该有的东西，”Mark说。“我什么都不想吃。”

“我们有个装满食物的冰箱，我们昨天买的东西足够养活一个军队了。”Eduardo啜口咖啡。“吃点吐司吧。”

“我不喜欢吐司。”

“我们有花生酱和果酱，你能吃三明治。我知道你吃那个的。”Eduardo看着Mark拿出两块面包。“你睡了吗？”

“嗯，我睡过了。”Mark踮起脚上前从贮藏柜里拿出花生酱，他的运动衫跟着往上去了一点。“你还想问什么吗？”

“没什么了，”Eduardo说。他又喝了口咖啡。“这咖啡很好。”

“我也是这么被告知的。”Mark做好三明治，把刀抛进水池。“我有个女管家。”

“猜到了，”Eduardo说。“我记得你以前住处的样子。”

“这是什么意思？”Mark尖锐的问，转头看向Eduardo。

“意思是你通常来说不是爱干净的人，”Eduardo说。“而这屋子干净整洁。”

“唔。”Mark对Eduardo皱起眉，好像在试着读懂他的想法，然后摇摇脑袋。“嗯，我有个女管家。她周一周三周五来。”

“说这个的重点是？”

“重点是我有个女管家，我认为你该知道。因为你住在这儿。”Mark拿起三明治，坐在Eduardo对面。“你的东西今天送过来。”

“我也收到了同样的邮件，”Eduardo提醒他。

“对哦，”Mark赞同道。他咬了一口三明治，慢慢地嚼着，眼睛没从Eduardo身上挪开。Eduardo垂下眼看着咖啡，尽最大努力忽视Mark沉甸甸的视线。

*

Eduardo借口要在行李抵达之前整理屋子，逃到楼上。他关上门之前，听到了电视机打开的声音。他试图看一本在新加坡机场买来的书，但他没法集中注意力。他把书丢到一边，环视屋内，试着决定等等送来的东西要怎么放。

十一点左右，门铃响了。Eduardo走下楼，刚好看到Mark打开前门。Eduardo发现街对面猫着几个摄影师，当Eduardo走到Mark身后，他们都激动地跳起来，互相推搡着，寻找更好的拍摄角度。

搬运工高高壮壮的，看起来有点像Winklevoss双胞胎，忽视身后的骚动，说，“是Zuckerberg先生和Saverin先生吗？我们送来了Saverin先生的的东西。”

“对，”Eduardo说，一手搭上Mark的肩膀，把他向后拉了一点。“是我。我带你上楼。”

“您的东西是根据不同房间来打包的，”搬运工说。“您希望我们把行李分开吗？”

“我想——”Eduardo看了Mark一眼，Mark耸耸肩。“把卧室的东西拿到楼上，其他的放在客厅就好。”

“好，”搬运工说道，他向身后比比手势。Eduardo搂着Mark的肩膀，把他从门边拉走，搬运工川流不息的走了进来。

“我们得带他们去我的屋子。”Mark压低嗓音说。

“什么？”Eduardo说，对Mark皱起眉头。

“对面有狗仔队，”Mark说，“搬运工可能会给他们爆料。”

“如果他们看到我俩分房睡，”Eduardo接话，“可能会说出去。该死。”他盯着Mark。“你自个儿居然能想到这点。”

“Chris警告过我。”Mark看向Eduardo还楼着他胳膊的手。Eduardo马上放手，从Mark身边退后一步。

“我带他们上楼，”Eduardo说，他转身看向搬运工们。“跟我来。”他说。

*

十二点半过一点儿的时候，搬运工终于把东西都送进了Mark的房子里。他们离开和到来一样快速高效，Eduardo暗暗记下要询问Chris是在哪儿找到这些人的。

在最后一人离开后关上门，Eduardo转身看看房子里。“考虑到我的公寓没那么大，我东西真不少，”他笼统的评论道。

“物质上你一直比我讲究，”Mark说道，从一堆盒子后面冒出来。

Eduardo对Mark怀疑的眯起眼。“这是批评吗？”

“只是评论，”Mark用他让人恼火的平板声音说道。

“好吧。我要开始拆包装了。”Eduardo走进客厅。“你有剪刀吗？”

Mark在更多的盒子后面消失了一会儿，然后带着一把剪刀回来了。他递过剪刀，用剪刀尖头那段对着人。Eduardo叹口气，但还是接过剪刀，打开第一个盒子。

“我该帮忙吗？”Eduardo给一整箱DVD和CD分类，Mark看了一会儿之后，问道。

“呃，我不知道你是怎么整理柜子的，所以你想帮忙的话就弄那个吧，”Eduardo说，把那盒子推向Mark。

Mark拿过盒子，看起来对Eduardo的决定有些怀疑。神奇的是，他成功的吞下了任何评论，这让人不安，他走到柜子边上，开始把东西放上去。

Eduardo在屋子里埋头专心地整理着盒子，把重复了的东西放到一边，像是他非常喜欢但是已经用了很久的咖啡壶。等到他上楼的时候，他又累又乏，Mark还没把该死的DVD分好类。

Eduardo盯着Mark屋内一摞箱子，里面装的是他的衣服和书。叹了口气，他抱起第一箱书，穿过走到把它运到自己屋内。他把书都摊在床上，花了整整二十分钟思考要怎么分类，然后决定怎么放进书架上。

当他折回Mark的屋子去取另一箱书，他发现Mark正在把他的衣服挂进衣柜里。“Mark？”他犹豫地喊道。“你在做什么呢？”

“我们会有客人，”Mark看也没看Eduardo就指出。“我们至少要表现出已婚的样子。”

“他们不会进我们卧室的，Mark，”Eduardo抗议道。

“我不认为自己的观点站不住脚，”Mark说。

“你的观点很荒唐，Mark！”

“我们结婚了，”Mark说。“我这么做很荒唐？”

Eduardo张开嘴，准备一条条罗列出来，然后又闭上了嘴。他厌烦争执，而Mark的话并不是完全、彻底没道理。他朝Mark挥挥手，让他继续，然后把另一箱书放到自己屋去。

沮丧的是，Eduardo有点喜欢Mark专注在除了编程以外的其他事情上。Mark真的对Eduardo有关的事情感兴趣，Eduardo显然从未停止过对Mark的注意力和赞许的渴求，因为他本会对这个状况感到更加生气，更加不安。但他最终得到了Mark天杀的注意力。

*

Eduardo周一早上醒来，担忧的感觉蔓延全身。他花了一会儿才明白原因所在——然后他记起自己应该和Mark一起去Faceboo办公室。上次他去那个办公室的时候，Eduardo报销了一部两千美金的电脑。他几乎给了Sean一拳。（他当时真的应该给Sean一拳的。）

Eduardo洗了个澡，然后走回屋子的时候记起他的衣服在Mark的衣柜里。他转身朝Mark的屋子走去。他礼貌地敲了敲门，然后就自个儿开门进去了。

Mark还在睡，他的嘴在睡眠中柔软而放松。Eduardo盯着他看了很长一段时间。他很确定自己真正看到Mark睡着的次数用十个手指就能数得清，每次他都会被Mark在睡眠中看起来有多么柔软多么青涩感到惊愕。他看起来就像是个正常的人。

Eduardo尽可能小声地打开柜门，发现Mark把Eduardo的有领衬衫和笔挺的西服和自己揉成一团的帽衫以及休闲裤整齐地分了开来。Eduardo取出一件灰色的衬衫，还有他前任女友买给他的一条深色牛仔裤。

他给自己煮了咖啡，然后用一个印有二进制的笑话的杯子来喝咖啡。倒第二杯咖啡的时候，他的手有些颤抖，他强迫自己放下咖啡壶。他靠在厨房柜台旁，慢慢地深呼吸。

他坐在在桌子旁和第二杯咖啡，让自己慢慢镇定一点儿。现在之前，他都能假装这个婚姻只是暂时的，不是真的。但今天他要去Facebook办公室，和律师们谈谈这桩婚事对公司、对他、还有对Mark的影响。

Eduardo吧空杯子放到一边，看着左手无名指上金色的戒指。每次他看到这戒指的时候，仍会打一个激灵。他不知道这是因为惊恐还是害怕还是别的什么，但只是看着手指上那枚戒指，就让他觉得放错地方了。

他听到Mark下楼的声音，但没有抬起眼看。他转着手上的戒指，看着它反射出清晨透过窗户照进来的阳光。Mark停下脚步，Eduardo感到有人盯着他看时会有的奇怪的刺痛感。他转头看向正带着深不可测的表情盯着自己看的Mark。

“准备好出门了吗？”Mark在片刻沉默之后问道。

“嗯，”Eduardo说道，站起身来。

*

办公室现在变得更大了，但还是和五年前一样新潮。他们走进主办公室里，交头接耳的声音响起，敲击键盘的声音几乎全都消失了。Eduardo停了下来，看着一屋子的程序员，试着不要对他们毫不遮掩的好奇心感到退缩。

Chris快步向他们走来，调整着条纹衬衫的翻领。他握住Mark的手臂，然后向Eduardo做做手势。“来吧，在开会之前我们得先谈谈。”

Dustin在会议室内等着他们，他穿着一件皱巴巴的格子衬衫，外面套着灰色的运动夹克。他朝他们露齿而笑，问道，“那么，同居情况如何？我发现你们俩还没杀死对方呢。”

“我觉得进行得不错，”Mark说。

“好了，不聊天了，”Chris说。“我很高兴看到你们俩都活着，也没有显著的外伤。现在来谈谈战略。知道这场婚姻的真实情况的人全在这屋子里了，除非律师们决定还需要进一步采取法律行动。”他看向Dustin。

“你为什么看我？”Dustin问道。“你觉得我会泄密？”

“你在保密这方面的记录不怎么好，”Chris说。

“我就告诉了你妈妈你的性取向而已——”Dustin开口，看起来挺内疚的。

“Dustin，说了多少次了，你不算真的把我的取向告诉我妈！她早就知道了，她只是跟你闹着玩而已。”Chris现在笑起来了，这是个新迹象，不知怎么的，让人心安。“好了，既然我们都解决了——我不知道律师们决定了什么，但他们说的任何话都得告知股东和媒体。我会料理那部分的事。你们俩需要和员工们谈谈。我所说的你们俩，其实指的是Mark。Eduardo，你只要不动声色地站在旁边就好。”

“有多少人五年前也在这里？”Eduardo问道，有点好奇也有点紧张。

“大概比三分之一少一点吧，”Chris说。

“22个，”Mark想也不想地脱口而出。

“天啊，你跟个机器人似的，”Dustin惊叹道。Eduardo不自觉地嗤笑一声，然后看看Mark。Mark的嘴唇抿成一条直线，然后他低头看着地板。

“律师什么时候到？”Mark问，拉过一张椅子坐下。

“大概十分钟内。在他们到之前，你们想吃点什么吗？”Chris瞥了Eduardo一眼。“你没事吧？”

“我很好，”Eduardo说。他在Mark身边坐下，在桌子上握着双手。

“我需要留在这吗？”Dustin问Chris。“因为我觉得不需要。”

Chris翻翻白眼，但做了个赶人的动作。Dustin爬起身，说着“回头见！”就离开了屋子。

*

律师在几分钟之后抵达了。一共有三个人，Eduardo一位也不认识。他很高兴Sy不在其中——他打赌Sy要克服比较大的困难才能接受这桩婚事是真的。

“Zuckerberg先生，”领头的律师说道。“很高兴再次见面。Saverin先生，我们没见过。我叫James Khour。”Eduardo起身，握握他的手，然后和其他两位也握了手。

他们都坐回椅子里，James打开一个文件袋。“我们不确定这个婚事对你们股权影响如何，”他解释道。“因为你们俩在婚前已经各自持有了股份，你们双方的股权和收益都被当做是个人资产。也就是说，你们俩不需要合并股权。”

“很好，”Chris说，把这些记录下来。“我们还需要注意其他什么事情吗？”

“我们还在研究你们俩签订的婚约，”James告诉他们。“Saverin先生，您签的保密协议依然具有全部效力。您还是不能与任何人谈论那次调节。但现在您结婚这事，并没有真正违反协议里的人和条款，所以此事不会让公司有任何改变，你们俩也不会被判做蔑视法律。”

“棒极了，”Chris说道，听起来非常高兴。“很高兴得知。”

“目前就这么多，”James说道，看看另外两位律师，他们都点了点头。“很高兴见到您，Saverin先生。以及恭喜您结婚了。祝你们俩都好。”

“谢谢你，”Eduardo自动地说道，Mark在片刻之后，也重复了这话。桌子下面，Eduardo感到Mark的腿短短的贴了一下他的腿。Eduardo手指上的婚戒，瞬间变得格外沉重。

*

“Chris，”律师前脚才离开，Eduardo就说道。“多久——你觉得我们的婚姻该维持多久？”

Chris微微偏头，说道，“至少一年。取决于这事情对我们的影响。怎么，有人在等着你？”

“没，”Eduardo说。“但是——”

“那么我没看出有不妥之处，”Chris轻快地说道。“不管怎么说，大多数已婚夫妻也是讨厌对方的，你们俩会适应良好的。而且，这不是装装样子而已，这是个真实可靠的婚姻，以及这是/你们他妈自己造成的/。”

“嗯，”Eduardo面无表情地说道。“好吧。棒极了。我就——那么，我努力适应吧。”

“你能适应得来，”Chris语气不祥地保证道。“好了，起来去对付他们吧。”他朝他们之间做了个手势，Eduardo站起身来。Mark站起来的动作显得更加不情不愿。“听着，你知道，表现腻歪点儿，”Chris在离开会议室之前补充道。

Eduardo看向脸色白了白并且显然在出冷汗的Mark。“耶稣啊，Mark，你是在紧张吗？他们只是你的员工而已。”

“闭嘴，”Mark说道，同时他抓住Eduardo的手，紧紧地握住，几乎弄痛了Eduardo。他的手掌有点黏糊糊的，他的大拇指一直在摩挲着Eduardo拇指和食指之间。“我们走吧。”

他们走进主办公室，Mark清清喉咙。屋里逐渐的安静下来，所有员工转过头看着他们，有些是好奇，有些则明显是在担忧。

“嗨，”Mark笨拙地说道。“我知道你们大多数人已经在新闻里看过这事儿了，但以防还有下班之后就不问世事的人，我和Eduardo Saverin结婚了。”他短促地朝Eduardo点了点头，Eduardo举起手，快速并无比笨拙地挥了挥。

“嗨，”Eduardo说道，Mark没有接口。“我——这不会对你们任何人产生影响，就告诉你们一声。还有，唔，”他看看Mark，“感谢你们在这个周末保证了网站的顺利运作。”

Mark大力的握着Eduardo的手，他朝员工们急促地点点头，大家似乎都把这动作当成是“继续工作”的暗示。Mark拉着Eduardo的手走过一排电脑，经过员工身边时收到了快速的“恭喜！”和“祝你们俩一切都好！”。

一位很高很瘦，有着一头很红很红的头发的女性对他们招呼道“Mark，我这大概有五百个便条给你。”然后她转向Eduardo，微笑起来。“嗨，我是Jamie。我们通过电话的。”

Eduardo握握她的手，挤出一个微笑。做出笑脸比他想象中的要容易多了。“多谢你的帮忙，Jamie。”

“天啊，他真有礼貌，”Jamie似乎是在对空气说了这话。“Mark，便条都在你桌子上了。Saverin先生——”

“叫我Eduardo吧。”

“Eduardo，好吧，我给你找张桌子好吗？你平时要做些什么？”

Eduardo盯着她，然后叹了口气。“能有张桌子就已经很好了。我需要跟我在新加坡的助理谈谈。”Jamie点点头，然后走开和一些员工交代任务去了。

“你/做/什么？”Mark问道，对着Eduardo眯起眼。他还没放开死死攥住Eduardo的手，Eduardo的手指开始有点麻木了。

“我和应用程序设计师打交道，”Eduardo说道。“你在——Mark，你快让我的血液不能循环了。”

“什么？噢。”Mark立刻松开Eduardo的手，踏开一步。“抱歉。”

“没事，”Eduardo反射性说道。然后才反应过来，盯着Mark。“你都会为这事道歉，但是——”

“Wardo，”Mark低声说道。“我们正在——别在这里说。”

Eduardo住嘴，强迫自己冷静下来。“对。”

Jamie片刻之后折了回来，说，“我们在Mark的桌子旁边给你弄了个位置。来吧，我带你去。”

她说“在Mark桌子旁边”时，显然是指“在Mark桌子对面”。她除了把两张桌子拼到一起之外什么都没做。Eduardo桌子上有张招贴纸，写着“Eduardo Saverin，CEO夫人”。

“这是Dustin弄的，”她看见Eduardo惊恐的表情时，说道。“我们会尽快给你弄个真的铭牌的。”

“我不会在这里工作，”Eduardo尝试解释道，但Jamie把Mark拉到一边和他谈起事情，Eduardo被留在那儿，觉得心中一沉，因为和Mark结婚显然意味着他也要和Facebook结婚。

*

Eduardo给他在新加坡合作的程序员发了电子邮件，告诉他们，他不确定接下来的发展将会如何。Eduardo知道他得和Mark谈谈这个目前正在进行中的掩护工作，但现在他有高速的互联网和艺术品似的电脑来工作。

Eduardo被肚子咕咕叫的声音提醒，是午饭的时候了。他站起身准备觅食去，然后想起来他正在Facebook办公室里，Mark才是有车钥匙的人。

Eduardo看向Mark，Mark戴着巨大的耳机正在编程，然后有一股奇怪的似曾相识感袭来。他伸手，温和的碰碰Mark颈背，想获得他的注意。

Mark猛烈地惊跳一下，把耳机拽了下来。“Wardo？”他问道，呼吸声很重。“怎么了？”

“午餐，”Eduardo说。“十二点了，该吃饭了。”

“我不——”

“要吃，”Eduardo顽固的重复道。他督促着Mark站起身。“我不知道要去哪儿吃。”

“我们可以——我想我们能去吃点啥，”Mark说道。他看起来还是有点迷迷瞪瞪，这让Eduardo想起，你在iPod同步完成之前拔掉数据线的结果。

“来吧，”Eduardo说道，他用手掌推着Mark的后背，他当年的大学习惯回来了。Mark原本全身紧绷，有点挪不动步子，因为Eduardo的触碰放松下来。Eduardo忍着收回手的冲动，用平和的语气说，“我们去吃东西吧。”

Mark说道，“我知道一个地方，”然后他带着路，走出办公室，但他没从Eduardo的掌下挪开。

“我能问你个问题吗？”他们坐进车里时Eduardo说道。

“你刚刚不就问了，”Mark说。Eduardo盯着他看，Mark微微挑起嘴角，低下头。“行，问吧。”

“你一点也不担心吗？这件事？”Eduardo在他们中间比划着。“我们可能要维持好几年的婚姻，Mark。”

Mark耸耸肩。“我没别的期望。而且比起我约会过的女孩，我更喜欢你。”

“你对此的表达方式可真滑稽啊，”Eduardo喃喃道。

Mark咬着唇，看起来他迫切的想要说些什么，但是他只是比平时更用力地打着方向盘。

Mark选择的餐厅是在斯坦福校园的另一边，远离Facebook办公室的那边。“我们本来是可以在Facebook的餐厅吃，”他告诉Eduardo，同时朝咪表里投着硬币。“但我想——呃，去别的地方，你应该会觉得更舒服些，对吧？”

Eduardo盯着Mark，确确实实的被Mark空前的周到震惊了。“对，”片刻之后，他慢慢地开口说道。“谢谢。”

Mark又微笑起来，表情困窘，然后笨拙地像餐厅的方向侧侧脑袋。“我们去吃东西吧。”

*

“你知道我不能真的给Facebook工作，”Eduardo在他们走进餐厅时说着。“我有别的工作。”

“我知道，”Mark说。“但你在这儿没有办公室。所以在你能租到什么之前，可以先用我们的。”

“那我该打电话给助理，叫她搬来这儿？”Eduardo问道，皱着眉。“我不这么认为。”

“她不能留在新加坡为你干活儿吗？”Mark笨拙地朝女服务员点头示意。“你又不会和以前的程序员终止工作关系。”

“噢，”Eduardo说，考虑着这事。“那——不是个坏主意，真的。我还能在这儿找到新客户。”

“对啊，”Mark同意道。女服务员走了过来，朝Mark笑笑，含着调情的意味。

“Zuckerberg先生，欢迎再度光临，”她兴高采烈的说。“老位置？”

“是的，谢谢，”Mark说道，他朝Eduardo点点头。

她带着他们走到餐厅角落里一个位置隐蔽的桌子旁，然后把菜单递给他们。她对Eduardo摆了个脸色，然后说，“服务员马上就来，”接着，她就回到了餐厅前门处。

“哇哦，”Eduardo看着她离开，说道。“大学以来，我就没见过会一个姑娘那么迅速的厌恶我了。”

“不是针对你的，”Mark说，打开菜单。“她来到加州，希望能嫁给一位有钱的科技巨头。而你和我结婚了。”

“好吧，”Eduardo打开手上的菜单，浏览着。“你有什么推荐吗？”

“都挺好的，”Mark说道。他放下菜单，久久地看着Eduardo。“为什么是新加坡？”

“为什么？”Eduardo心不在焉的问道。“因为离你有半个地球那么远。”

安静得吓人，Eduardo抬眼看到Mark正盯着他，他咬着下唇。Mark用唐突不自然的方式点点头，这意味着他受伤了，然后Mark移开了视线。

“Mark，我——”Eduardo叹气。“Mark，这要花点时间，我才能想通——想通所有事情。”

“嗯，”Mark说。“看出来了。”

“听着，你想干嘛？”Eduardo愤怒的低语道。“你设计把我赶出公司，就因为一些你甚至从未告诉过我的狗屁理由，所以我不得不离开美国，好避开媒体，保持低调！你想把我离开的事情怪罪到某人头上，怪你的律师去吧。”

“我是怪他们，”Mark说道。“我在协议里没有说话的余地。”

Eduardo靠回椅背，承认道，“我也没有。”

“我们本来是不该谈这些的，”Mark提醒他。

“我们结婚了，”Eduardo反驳道。“不是有条法律规定，配偶不得做出对对方不利的证词吗？”

“我不知道，”Mark讽刺地动动嘴，说道。

这时服务员来了，把一缕黑发塞到耳朵后面。他看到Mark，立刻笑得无比灿烂。他很好看，Eduardo注意到，同时也感觉到每当他觉得一位男性很吸引人时就会有的微微刺痛。服务员笑起来有酒窝，还有湛蓝的眼睛，显然他对Mark很有吸引力。

“Mark，”他用暖洋洋并且过于熟稔的声音说道。“很高兴再见到你。”

“Ian，”Mark点点头作为回应。

“这就是那位丈夫吗？”Ian问道，迅速地扫了Eduardo一眼。“不差嘛。”

“Eduardo Saverin，”Eduardo在Mark有机会开口前说道。他微笑起来，尽管他不太想笑。“很高兴见到你。”

Ian的嘴巴嘲弄的动动。“彼此彼此，”他说道。“现在点菜吗？”

*

Eduardo点了一个三明治，然后Mark也点了一样的。Ian最后离开的时候，扭头朝Mark抛了一个笑脸，这才走开，Eduardo挨上桌子，说道，“他也喜欢你。”

“嗯，”Mark同意道。“我们一起睡过几次。”

Eduardo的眉毛挑了起来。“什么？”

Mark耸耸肩。“我觉得那是我必须拥有的经历。”

“经历——是什么时候？Chris知情吗？”

“大概一年前吧，为什么Chris要知道？”Mark对着Eduardo皱起眉。“因为Chris是弯的？”

“不，因为我们告诉大家，我们约会了一阵子了！如果Ian说了些什么，怎么办？”

“Ian什么都不会说，”Mark说。“他没对父母出柜。”

“你呢？”

“我们上周末结婚了，Eduardo，我挺确定我爹妈知道我也和男人上床。”Mark对着Eduardo挑起眉。“如果你问的是他们以前是否知道，那么，他们是知道的。”他把玩着桌子上的叉子。“你爸妈呢？”

“他们，呃，他们知道，”Eduardo说。“我——是，我从没。”他住口，整理着思绪。“我告诉他们之后，父亲半年没跟我说话。”

“噢，”Mark说。“我不知道。他对这桩婚事怎么看？”

Eduardo翻翻白眼。“显然他对自己儿子和一位亿万富翁约会接受良好。”

“是和一位亿万富翁结婚，”Mark纠正道，微笑起来。

Eduardo嗤之以鼻，然后把脸埋进手掌里。“对，好吧。”

“顺便说一句，”Mark说，“谢谢你今天对员工发表的讲话。”

“没什么。但——周五你没问题吗？”

Mark耸耸肩。“不知道。我以前上过奥普拉的秀，不太糟糕。”

“那么，”Eduardo实事求是的说。“Chris像我们保证，他会让我俩在出发之前预演一遍。你觉得那有帮助吗？”

“我在广告板发布会之前预演过，”Mark说道。

Eduardo真的没忍住，笑出声来了。他已经忘了Mark有时候是多么的/搞笑/。“好吧，我们——我们别让那种事情再次发生，行吗？”

Mark得意地笑笑，然后垂下视线。

没多久，Ian就捧着他们的食物和饮料过来了。他朝Mark眨眨眼，然后给Eduardo一个冷淡的微笑，便走开了。Eduardo看着他离开，不得不承认他能看得出其间的吸引力。

“他得停止和你调情，”Eduardo告诉Mark。“要不然你得这么告诉他。”

“他知道我结婚了，还是在跟我调情。你还想我做啥？”Mark问道。他吃了一根薯条。“我不能像绝地武士（星球大战的人物）那样给他洗脑，让他忘了我们一起睡过的事儿。”

“好吧，我们从现在开始停止谈论这个话题，”Eduardo说道，他拿起自己的三明治。Mark看起来似乎想把笑容藏起来。Eduardo眨眨眼，然后决定不去追究。

结账的时候Eduardo坚持他来付钱。他给了Ian最低的小费，然后把Mark拽出餐厅，经过女服务员的身边之后，走到了街上。他们立马遇到了一片闪光灯。

“棒极了，”Eduardo说。“一定有人爆料了。”

“Wardo，”Mark低声说道。“转过来。”

Eduardo转了过去，然后在Mark踏前一步靠近他的时候强迫自己不要后退。Mark踮起脚，把手掌轻轻放在Eduardo胸前，把嘴挨在Eduardo的脸旁。“转一下头。”Mark喃喃说道。

Eduardo照做了，Mark和他离得这么近，让他分了心，Eduardo都能感觉到他的呼吸。同时，他意识到Mark正在做的事，他伸手握住Mark的手。从他们借位的角度，摄影师会觉得他们正在接吻。

“考虑得不错，”Eduardo对Mark耳语道。

“谢谢，”Mark说。他站回去，对着Eduardo微笑。“我们能做好的。”

“没错，”Eduardo说道，他们朝车子走去，两人之间的距离近的足以让他们的手碰到一起。

*

To: Sean Parker (seanparker@foundersfund.com)   
From: Mark Zuckerberg (markisceo@facebook.com)  
Bcc: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)

Re: 伙计 

我觉得有个更好的问题，他为什么会和我结婚

-周日, Sean Parker (seanparker@foundersfund.com) 写道:  
>Mark你和Eduardo结婚了是闹哪出? 我以为你们俩已经完蛋了。那是你在拉斯韦加斯消失的原因吗？你他妈为什么要在所有的事情发生之后和他结婚？

To: Mark Zuckerberg (markisceo@facebook.com)  
From: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)

Re: 你知道我们现在住在一个屋子里对吧

Mark，为什么要发一份副本给我？

To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Mark Zuckerberg (Markisceo@facebook.com)

Re: 但你还是回我邮件了

我想那么做。

To: Chris Hughes (chughes@facebook.com)  
From: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)

Re: 问题

关于Mark，有什么事情是我该知道的吗？今天我们碰到了，呃，我想，是他的前任。我毫不知情。

To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Chris Hughes (chughes@facebook.com)

Re: 拜托

你真的觉得Mark会告诉我有价值的事情？他只会跟你真正的深谈。如果你真的想要知道他的事，应该去问Jamie。

To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Jamie Perry (jperry@facebook.com)

Re: Mark

嘿Ceo夫人! （开个玩笑）Chris说你想问我关于Mark的事情？我能告诉你，他从不睡觉，快把我逼疯了，因为他在办公室待多久，我也要待多久。还有，他看起来很少会去约会，显然，他也很擅长保持秘密。因为我都没怎么听过他提你的名字（除了他喝醉的时候。）

我觉得你的担心真贴心。：）

To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com)

Re: 嘿

你没找我询问Mark的事儿，我觉得被冒犯了！我和Chris一样博文广识！实际上，比他更博，因为我对于黑进别人的电子邮箱完全不会觉得不安。所以随便问吧！

To: Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com)  
From: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)

Re: 这是给你的警告

我向你保证，如果你黑进我的邮箱，后果会是惨重的。

To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com)

Re: 表生气嘛

拜托啊伙计，你是想知道他那毛绒绒的小脑袋里埋藏的秘密的。

To: Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com)  
From: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)

Re: 忘了这事吧

算了，Dustin。还有，别继续窥探其他人的邮件了。

*

To: Jamie Perry (jperry@facebook.com)  
From: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)

Re: 地产中介建议

Jamie——Mark建议我在这里设立一个办公室，因为我不太了解这块地区，所以希望你能推荐一位地产中介给我。我想找一个小型办公空间，因为办公室里估计只会有我和一个助理在，至少目前为止会是这样。还有，如果你有助理的推荐人选，我会感激不尽。

你能帮的任何忙都棒极了。

谢谢，  
Eduardo

To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Jamie Perry (jperry@facebook.com)  
CC: Mark Zuckerberg (markisceo@facebook.com)

嘿，Eduardo，

我把你的邮件转发给我一位做地产中介的朋友了，叫Lena Zhou。她应该很快会跟你联系。她很棒，和我一起读斯坦福的。

对于助理的问题，我能发一则招聘广告，好让你做些面试。我相信我们能先派一名实习生给你干几天活儿——和Mark商量一下吧。

Jamie

To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Lena Zhou (lenazhou@parealty.com)

Re: 寻找办公室

亲爱的Saverin先生，

我俩的熟人Jamie Perry把你的姓名和邮箱给了我。

她告诉我你正在Palo Alto地区寻找一间办公室。如果你不反对，我明早就能开工。

如果你需要和我联系的话，我的电话号码是650-381-2091 明早九点我可以和你在Facebook办公室碰头，我们能看看一些地方。

明天见，

Lena Zhou  
Palo Alto不动产  
650-381-2091

To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Mark Zuckerberg (markisceo@facebook.com)

Re: 寻找办公室

我很乐意帮你找间办公室。

To: Mark Zuckerberg (markisceo@facebook.com)  
From: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)

Re: 寻找办公室

为什么？这事情不好玩的。

To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Chris Hughes (chughes@facebook.com)

Re: 一个请求

请带上Mark和你一起找办公室。看起来很好，像是你们俩，你懂的，真的喜欢对方。还有，我也想要有一个安宁的工作日。

To: Mark Zuckerberg (markisceo@facebook.com)  
From: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)

Re: 寻找办公室

好，你一起来吧。我们明早从FB办公室出发。

To: Lena Zhou (lenazhou@parealty.com)  
From: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)

Re: 寻找办公室

亲爱的Lena，谢谢你来帮我。我丈夫，Mark，希望明天能一道去；我提前致歉。

你真诚的，  
Eduardo 

*

Lena Zhou身材娇小，凹凸有致，穿着讲究，她有专业而高效的气场。Eduardo立马就喜欢上她了。她轻快地和他握握手，抚慰的微笑着，说道，“很高兴见到你，Saverin先生。我希望我们能给你找个中意的办公室。今天，我们去看几个地方，好让我对你的偏好有个大致了解。”

“谢谢你，在收到消息后能这么快就开工，”Eduardo热情的说道。他降低嗓音，说道，“再一次，我为Mark道歉。”

“我以前也和难相处的配偶一起工作过，”Lena向他保证道，带着一点儿微笑。“我相信Zuckerberg先生没那么难对付。”

“你现在是这么说，”Eduardo咕哝道。他示意Mark从他身后往前走，说，“Mark，这是Lena Zhou。”

“跟高兴见到你，”Lena礼貌地说道，伸出手。Mark没和她握手，只是简短的点点头，也没进行眼神接触。Lena挑起眉毛，Eduardo给她一个“告诉过你吧”的表情。

“嘿，Lena！”Jamie在他们身后喊道。“好好招待我家孩子！”

“我保证会把他们完整无缺地带回来，”Lena微笑着保证道。她的视线回到Eduardo和Mark身上，说，“我们走吗？”

第一间办公室是在一个日本餐馆的搂上，有很大很漂亮的窗户，采光无敌好。Lena正在陈述这儿的优点时，Mark宣布道，“我不觉得这儿能行。”

Eduardo翻翻白眼。“Mark，如果你要反对Lena的选择，得解释一下理由。”

“窗户是朝南的，这意味着你会受到过多的日晒，然后这里会过热。我注意到空调是屋子建成之后才添加的东西，所以通风绝对不会好。”Mark抱起双臂，怒视Lena。“这地方真是个笑话。”

Lena咬着唇，好像她正试着不要微笑起来，然后点点头。“好的，Zuckerberg先生，明白您的观点了。如果这儿不再考虑范围之内的话，那我建议我们继续看别的吧。”Mark一转过身，她就给Eduardo一个觉得很有意思的表情。

“我警告过你的，”Eduardo悄声说道。

“别担心，”她满不在乎的说道。“他就是——嗯，他跟我想象中一样，为人和我听说的别无二致。”

Eduardo嗤之以鼻，笑了笑。“我发现很难相信，/有人/能觉得Mark和自己想象中的一样。”

“这个，”Lena委婉地说道，“他/确实/比Jamie说的更加……反应剧烈些。”

“那你是怎么认识Jamie的？”Eduardo问道，他们正在往Lena的车走去。

“在斯坦福时我们住在一个宿舍里，”Lena解释道，微笑着，然后她说了个Jamie同屋的一个新生的故事，还说了些斯坦福校园内盛行的“喷泉大作战”游戏。

[注]“喷泉大作战”fountain hopping（这是我自己的译法，没找到标准的翻译）是起源于斯坦福校园内的一个活动，简而言之，就是在很短的时间内，从一个喷泉到另一个喷泉，在里面拍几分钟的水XD

作为回报，Eduardo也说了他们大一时Dustin和山羊的故事。他发现自己有意识的停顿了一下，等着Mark插话，就像以前他们讲述哈佛的故事时他一直那么做的一样，但Mark在后座闷闷不乐的保持着安静。

第二间办公室对Mark来说太吵了，再后来的那间则太小了。Eduardo放弃表达自己的意见了，知道在这件事上，Mark的赞成或不赞成终究会比Eduardo自个儿的看法更重要。

“好了，”大约到了中午的时候，Lena说道。让人赞扬的是，她看起来完全没有不愉快，尽管她对Mark说话的时候，语句变得越来越简短了。“我觉得该去吃个午饭，然后或许可以谈谈，在Zuckerberg先生的意见，和你的选择之间，要怎么平衡一下，Saverin先生。”

“叫我Eduardo吧，”Eduardo说道。他转头看向后面。“Mark？想吃点东西吗？”

Mark漠不关心地耸耸肩，他眯起的眼睛盯着Lena的后脑勺。

“我饿了，”Eduardo首先说道，转回去对Lena微笑。“而Mark不会让自己进食，除非我逼他，所以我们最好找个地儿吃饭。”

“行，下一个办公室地点旁有一间挺不错的泰国菜馆，”Lena说道，看着她的黑莓手机。“这样可以吗？”

这次Eduardo没过问Mark，马上给予肯定的回复。Mark沉下脸，向窗外看去。

*

午餐奇怪得可以。Mark除了时不时发出他诡异的满是嘲讽意味的咳嗽声，或是对Lena提出比较直接的问题给予简短的“是”或“不是”的回答之外，完全不说话。

Eduardo尽自己最大力弥补Mark的敌意所造成的影响，问Lena的家庭和她在Palo Alto的生活如何。Lena看起来不像被愚弄过去了。她带着微微而且奇怪的笑容，时不时瞟Mark一眼。

Eduardo在这顿饭快结束的时候去了一下洗手间，等她回来的时候，Mark脸上带着不明显的微笑，Lena正靠在椅背上，看起来很满意。Eduardo坐回位子上，Mark的手覆上他的手腕，他的五个手指冷静的贴上Eduardo的皮肤。Eduardo倒抽一口气，突然觉得全身暖了起来，有点儿喘不过气。

Mark在下午剩下的时间里都表现的更加愉悦，听从Eduardo的意见，/然后/坚定地用自己对每个办公室的评定击碎它们。Lena不知怎么的，在直接面对Mark的讽刺挖苦，以及，呃，Mark式言辞之后，能够毫发无损，

“我会浏览一遍我们今天去过的地点，”她把他们送回Facebook办公室后，说道。“我知道你们俩周四晚上回去芝加哥，所以等你们回来之后再定吧。”

“谢谢你，Lena，”Eduardo真挚的说道。她朝Eduardo笑笑，然后向Mark短暂的点点头，Mark让人惊讶的也颔首致意了。

“如何？”他们走进去的时候Jamie问道。“你们喜欢Lena吗？”

Mark咕哝了一些Eduardo听不清的话，但Jamie咯咯地笑起来，然后拍拍他的肩膀。她向Eduardo挥挥手，然后走开去和Dustin谈话。

“进展还不错，”Eduardo乐观地对Mark说。“你本来可以表现的更加友善。”

Mark耸耸肩。“我想是吧。”

“你本来可以更友善的，”Eduardo重复道，这次语气更加坚定。“Lena非常好人，她带我们去的地方都不错。”

“没有一处是对的，”Mark说道。“而且都太远了。”

“太远了？”Eduardo皱眉问道。“离哪里太远？”

“对，”Mark说。“你没车。”

“我能买一辆，”Eduardo指出。

“但你现在没有，”Mark显而易见地犹豫起来，这很罕见，让Eduardo猛地集中注意力。“你——你想不想去吃点啥？我们可以去间比较好的餐厅。”

Eduardo盯着Mark，现在彻底地困惑了。这几乎像Mark在约他出去似的，无论怎么看这想法都太滑稽了，所以Eduardo把这个观点抛开。“好啊，”片刻之后，Eduardo说。“但如果我们要去一家比较好的餐厅，你得换一下衣服。”

Mark叹了口气，但看起来有股奇怪地胜利感。“那我们走吧，”他说道，首先朝停车处走去。Dustin对Eduardo露齿而笑，手摆成枪的形状指着他，夸张的眨着眼。Eduardo走出门前最后看到的一幕是Chris用报纸大力地抽了下Dustin的后脑勺。

*

穿上直排扣衬衫和西装外套，让Mark出乎意料的好好看，尽管他看起来挺不舒服，而且很不自在。在他们安全地坐到餐厅里之前，他一直有点儿坐立不安。餐厅里的气氛暧昧而浪漫——在这儿就餐的基本都是情侣——侍者还为他们点上蜡烛，并心领神会地眨眨眼。

“那么，怎么啦？”Eduardo问Mark，打开菜单。“你突然想来一间高级餐厅，有原因吗？”

Mark耸起肩膀。“我想来了。”

“你想带我去一间高级餐厅？”Eduardo挑起眉，问道。“有改变了嘛。”

“你什么时候带我去过高级餐厅？”Mark问道。“你只会给我买啤酒。”

Eduardo不自觉地嗤笑一声，Mark微笑起来。“对啊，”Eduardo同意道，“我想这是实话。”

侍者在桌子上放了一篮子面包。Mark拿起一块，有条不紊的在碟子上把面包撕成碎片。“Wardo，你知道我——我做的事情让——你知道Dustin有半年没跟我说过话吗？”

Eduardo等着Mark继续说下去，但Mark甚至都没抬眼看着他。最终，Eduardo开口，“为什么不跟你说话？”

“我告诉他别签你签了的那个合同，”Mark低声说道。“我——我不知道我们在做什么，但我知道Peter和Sean有计划。”

Eduardo全身发冷。“Mark，你想说什么？”

“我当时知道，Eduardo，但我不是想要毁了你。我当时想要你——想要你的注意力。”Mark把脸埋进双手里。“你那是在纽约，你——没跟我一道来。”

“我想要/你的/注意力，”Eduardo用低沉愤怒的声音反击道。

“那时候，你冻结了账户，Sean说服我，你想要坏我的事儿，想要毁了Facebook。现在我知道那不是真的，但当时——”Mark抬起眼睛，他的表情毫无防备，不加掩饰。这让人心烦意乱。“我很抱歉，Wardo。”

Eduardo手握成拳，克制住自己不要对Mark当场爆发。这是他一直在等着的事情，但不知怎么，这没让他觉得满意。“你还在说那不是你的错，Mark，”他低声嘶嘶说道。“为什么你就不能认错呢？”

“这不是一个人单方面的错，Wardo，”Mark说道。“我当时是听之任之，我现在告诉你。我不是想出那个主意的人，但我也没去制止。我赞成了那个主意。”

“不好意思，”Eduardo猛地开口，站起身。他找到了洗手间，然后往脸上泼着水，他的双手因为怒火和挫败而颤抖着。在眼下这个阶段，相信Mark自个儿想出那个微不足道的道歉，本该有所不同的。

他靠在洗手台上，这时门开了，Mark说道，“我之前道歉了。我们结婚的那晚。但你说你不记得了。”他的声音在大理石上微微发出回响。

“我是不记得了，”Eduardo说。他在镜子里看不见Mark的样子，这比较容易能让他不用喊的方式来说话。“我无法想象我当时能对此感到满意。”

“你是没有，”Mark说道。“这就是我们争执的原因。”

Eduardo转身看向Mark。“这么说你记得了？”

Mark耸肩。“我记得那件事。”他朝Eduardo走了几步，让他们之间的距离不足一尺。“你想走吗？”

“我——不。”Eduardo用手揉揉脸。“你就是——有时候，你让我精疲力尽。”

“我被这么告知过，”Mark干巴巴地说道。“像是在跟跑步机约会似的。”

“她不该那么说的，”Eduardo温和地说。“你可以是——你没那么糟。”

Mark点点头，微微抬起下巴。“我也没编那只鸡的事。”

“我从没那么想过，”Eduardo承认道。

“很好，”Mark说，“我们去吃饭吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

他们成功的吃完了晚餐，而且没有出别的岔儿。Eduardo在潜移默化中已经对编程有了足够的了解，能真正的和Mark讨论他正在做的工作。

Mark在Eduardo能开口抗议之前拿过账单，提醒Eduardo道，“共有资产，”同时把他的信用卡递给侍者。

Eduardo靠回椅背上，拿起酒杯，将杯子里剩下的侍者推荐的比诺葡萄酒一饮而尽。他觉得全身暖洋洋地，很舒服，无忧无虑；他们这顿饭喝光了两瓶酒，Eduardo喝得比Mark多很多，因为Mark负责开车把他俩运回家。他又宽恕了Mark一点儿，Mark成功的在这顿饭开始之后，没有无意间说出任何让人不快话。

“这很不错，Mark，”Eduardo说道，口齿只有一点点含糊。“谢谢你。”

Mark耸耸肩，从侍者那儿拿回账单。“不客气。”他签了收据，然后站起来把椅子往后推，抓起外套。“我们走吧。”

Eduardo撑起身，一只手臂环上Mark的肩膀。“我很抱歉之前吼了，”他告诉Mark。“只是，你有时候让我/很生气/。”

“我知道，”Mark说，推开餐厅的前门，碰到了一小堆记者和摄影师。

Eduardo眨眨眼睛，被突如其来的闪光灯吓了一跳，亮光晃到了他的眼睛。Mark轻柔的把他跩向存衣处，把票根递给侍者。

“他们怎么得知我们在这儿？”Eduardo皱着眉问Mark。“为什么他们居然会感兴趣？”

“可能因为你五年前把我告上法庭吧，”Mark干巴巴地说。

“对哈，”Eduardo说。他捏捏Mark的肩膀。“但是你活该。”

Mark微微笑起来，转头看向Eduardo，“你喝醉了。”他语气毫无不满地指控到。

“可能有点儿，”Eduardo承认。他把Mark拉得更近了些，说，“记者们在等着呐。”

“我知道，”Mark说，他的声音比平时要低一些。他踮起脚，说，“我现在要吻你了，”然后印上Eduardo的唇，同时闪光灯噼里啪啦一阵乱响。

Eduardo自动的闭上眼睛，直觉地把Mark拉得更近。Mark的身体契合着他的身体，贴在Eduardo的嘴巴上的唇很柔软，并灵活地让人惊讶。

Eduardo觉得一股热浪席卷全身，他的手渴望着埋进Mark的头发里，他敏锐的感到Mark贴在他身上的每一个部分——嘴巴，胸膛，髋部，大腿。Mark小小的叹了口气，Eduardo利用机会顺势咬了咬Mark的下唇。Mark全身打了个激灵，让Eduardo猛地回过神。他放开Mark，仅仅能克制住自己不要惊恐地后退一步。Mark看起来很恍惚，还有点迷惑，他的嘴巴因为唾液而闪闪的。

“您的车在这儿，先生，”侍应生很有帮助的说道，递出钥匙。Mark转身一把抓过钥匙，然后快步走向驾驶位。Eduardo坐进副驾驶座，在大腿上交握起手掌，希望他能跟谁谈谈这事儿，因为/刚刚他妈的究竟发生了什么啊/。

 

*****

 

Eduardo那晚花了很长一段时间才能入睡。他在屋子里平躺着，直直的盯着天花板，他的脑海在残忍地重播着那一个片刻，他把Mark只是作秀的吻变成一个真正的吻。

他最后终于在三点左右沉入梦乡，但睡得很不安稳，时不时会被真正的或者想象出来的响声吵醒。八点左右他放弃睡觉的打算，拿出电脑，好让他在不出门不用碰到Mark的情况下工作。

他一打开电邮，就受到了Dustin发来的消息，让他的全身因为恐慌而僵硬。

/在网上看到你俩打啵儿啦！进展的不错啊大男孩！；）/

片刻之后，Chris也发来了一个消息。

/演得不错。/

Eduardo忧心忡忡地跳转至Google页面，输入Mark Zuckerberg和Eduardo Saverin。搜索结果是Gawker的网站，那上头有四张他和Mark在昨晚被拍到的照片。他只看了标题——“Facebook鸳鸯秀恩爱”——就退了回去，照片上显示出的亲密感让他的胃不舒服地扭动着。

接着，他的好奇心胜过了尴尬感，于是折回之前的页面看照片。第一张里，Mark心无旁骛的看着Eduardo，他的手撑在Eduardo的胸前。下一张，Mark靠上前用嘴覆上Eduardo的，再后面的两张是以非常近的距离拍他俩亲吻的照片。

“天啊，”他呼出一口气，然后啪的一声合上电脑。他拿起电话，打给Chris，在铃声响了三下之后接通了。

“如果这和那些照片有关，我没法叫他们撤下了，而且我希望照片挂在那，”Chris说道。“那几张棒极了。几乎棒过头了，说实在的。”

“所以我才打电话来，”Eduardo说道。“我——昨晚发生了点事儿。”

电话那头是一阵不详的寂静。然后Chris问道，“我需要担心你们俩没有签婚前协议的事儿吗？”

“不，不是那种事情。我们没吵架。Mark实际上——他跟我道歉了。”Eduardo叹着气，用掌根揉着前额。“然后我吻了他——或者说是，我让他吻了我，事情发展的没法控制了。我不知道发生了什么，真不知道。”

Chris安静了一分钟，然后温和的开口说道，“发生什么了，Eduardo？我知道我有点——但你晓得我真的是希望你和Mark开心，对吧？如果你真的要脱身，我能安排。”

“我知道，”Eduardo说道。“多谢了，Chris。我只是——我需要和人谈谈，要么是你，要么是Dustin。”

“你做了正确的选择，”Chris挖苦道。“你和Mark谈谈比较好。他今天暴躁的不得了。因为有些实习生提到了相片的事情，他几乎把他们都开除了。”

Eduardo摁着鼻梁，叹了口气。“行，好吧。我会跟他谈谈的。”

“还有，你明天要过来，”Chris提醒道。“顺便说一句，你应该为去芝加哥准备一下行李了。明晚就要走了。”

“对，”Eduardo说。“谢谢你没有——多谢。”

“没问题，”Chris说道，听起来有点不自在。“明天见。确保Mark为芝加哥之行带上一件好点的衣服。”

Mark大约四点钟回了家，看起来恼火又暴躁。他看到Eduardo坐在客厅里时，停下来盯着Eduardo看了很长一段时间，表情变得空白。

“工作如何？”不自在地顿了顿之后，Eduardo问道。

“过得去，”Mark简短的回答道。他把自己的斜挎包放到地上，走去冰箱那儿取出一瓶啤酒。“我该收拾行李了。”

“Mark，”Eduardo说道，站起身。“等等。”

“我不想说话，Wardo，”Mark说道，身子都懒得转过来。

“Mark，我——”Eduardo停下来，然后承认道，“我不知道要说什么。你生气了？”

“我没生气，”Mark说道。“我只是不想说话而已，Wardo。”他朝楼梯走去，一次跨两个台阶地上了楼。Eduardo跟着他，现在对Mark拒绝交流的行为感到有些着恼。

他看到Mark把衣服从衣柜扔到行李箱里。Eduardo叹气，盘腿坐到地板上，好让自己能更整洁地叠着Mark的衣服。Mark对着Eduardo眯起眼，然后丢出另一件衬衫，用的力气比必须的大了点。

“你该带一件上档次的直排扣衬衫，”Eduardo说道，同时叠着一条短裤。“最好穿上休闲裤。”

“我会穿牛仔裤，”Mark执拗地说道。“你能穿一套小了吧唧的套装。”

Eduardo坚决不回应他的挑衅，取而代之，他站起身，看向Mark的衣柜。他掠过一排衬衫和罩衫，然后才找到了一些直排扣衬衫。他把那些衬衫从衣架上取下来，然后整齐的叠好，再把衣服递给Mark。

“我能自己收拾行李，Waedo，”Mark说道，有点不耐烦。

“Chris叫我确保你带上好点儿的衣服，”Eduardo平静地说，转向旁边的衣柜，那里放着他自己的衣服。“我觉得我们带一个行李箱就好了，我们不会去很长时间。”

“好吧，”Mark平平的说道。

Eduardo忽视Mark声音里潜在的愤怒迹象，取出了一些衣服。他坐回到地板上，挨在行李箱旁边，开始把他自己的衣服放成一叠，Mark的则放在另一叠里。他能感觉到Mark在盯着他看，但他坚决的直到收拾完衣服才抬起头。

“你还想带其他什么吗？”Eduardo尽可能语气平平地说道。

“之前你为什么躲着我？”Mark脱口而出。“是因为昨晚吗？因为我们结婚了，已婚的人都会那么做，Eduardo。没什么好觉得羞耻的，坦白说，我不认为——”

“我没有觉得羞耻，Mark，”Eduardo打断道，皱着眉。“我以为你不想谈这件事。”

“那你为什么躲着我？”

Eduardo不敢置信地盯着他。“Mark，自从我告了你之后，五天前，我们一句话也没说过。我们就/酒后/结婚了！”

“你后悔了吗？”Mark诘问道。“你后悔吻了我？”

“是你吻了我。”Eduardo纠正道。

“你回吻了，”Mark说道。“你后悔了吗？”

“Mark，我——”

“你后悔了吗？”Mark重复道，声音大了些。

“没有！”Eduardo想也没想的脱口而出。他退后一步，举起手捂着眼睛。“天，我不敢相信我刚刚那么说了，”他对自己咕哝道，他的胃里满满都是焦虑。

片刻之后Mark把他的手从眼前拉了下来。“我不明白你哪里有问题，”Mark说道，下巴微微挑起，有点气势汹汹。“你为什么避着我？”

“因为我不知道那意味着什么，”Eduardo说道，他的嘴巴很干。“Mark，我——我/曾经讨厌/你。”

“我不觉得那有什么干系，”Mark说道，他吻上Eduardo，推着他往后，直到Eduardo的背撞到了墙上。

Eduardo从没以性的角度想过Mark。Mark一直看起来有点像对性不感兴趣的人，尽管他一直想要找个女朋友。除了那次厕所事件，Eduardo从没注意过Mark在大学里的性经验如何。

但现在Mark用大腿分开Eduardo的双腿，他的手一直顺着Eduardo的衬衫向下摸着，他的手指冰凉，贴在Eduardo火热的皮肤上。每次他的手移动的时候，都会让Eduardo全身一哆嗦，Eduardo没法让自己停下抵着Mark的大腿，寻求摩擦的动作。Mark一直把Eduardo吻到气喘吁吁，呼吸不稳，然后他把Eduardo的衬衫拽了起来。

Eduardo举起双臂，帮助他俩一起把他的衣服脱下来，然后扔到地上。Eduardo心如擂鼓地靠在墙上，墙冷冰冰地贴着他的皮肤。Mark跪了下去，看起来下定了决心。

“天啊，”Mark解开Eduardo的裤子时，Eduardo不自觉的说道。Mark笑笑，隔着棉质内裤，用嘴贴上Eduardo的分身。“Mark，你不——”

“闭嘴，Wardo，”Mark说道，然后他把Eduardo的三角裤拽下去。Eduardo手足无措，最后把双手放在Mark的卷发上，很努力地试着不要拽他的头发。Mark跪了一会儿，盯着Eduardo的分身，好像要把它刻在记忆里似的，然后张口把它含了进去。

“我的上帝啊（葡语），”Eduardo诅咒道，在Mark用手裹住他分身的根部时，尽最大力控制住髋部不要向前动。Eduardo试着不要想Mark以前可能在哪得到的经验——在他驱散这个想法之前，Ian的脸闪现在他眼前——然后重重的呼了口气。

Mark正发出淫秽的不得了的声音，饥渴而湿润的声音，让Eduardo的腿发抖。Eduardo收紧他放在Mark头发里的手指，沙哑地说，“Mark，我要——”但Mark只是把Eduardo含进更多，好像他在炫耀自己的技巧似的。Eduardo高潮的时候，膝盖打着颤，几乎没能让自己的身体保持直立。Mark带着一个柔软下流的声音退开，抬起脸对Eduardo得意地笑笑，他的嘴巴又红又闪。

Eduardo跪下去，拉过Mark吻了上去，把Mark的嘴唇舔干净。Mark发出温和的嗯嗯声，让自己贴上Eduardo，他的嘴巴很顺利地为Eduardo张开。Eduardo把手伸进Mark的短裤里，套弄着，同时Mark的潮湿的呼吸印在Eduardo的脖子旁边。Mark高潮的时候非常安静，让人一点也不意外；他只是比较厉害地哆嗦了一下，然后就软软的瘫在Eduardo的怀里。

Eduardo颤抖的站起身，拽起内裤，然后把衬衫和裤子拾起来。他对Mark伸出手，但Mark已经站起身了，看起来甚至都没注意到Eduardo的手。Mark比平时看起来更加皱巴巴的，但现在Eduardo发觉Mark凌乱地有些性感。

“Mark，为什么——为什么你，唔，”Eduardo尴尬的停下话，不自在地动了动。“我们本不应该那么做的。”

“只是性而已，Wardo，”Mark说道，听起来很恼火。“那究竟有什么不对？”

Eduardo张开嘴，然后意识到，他真的没法给出一个除了说“就是感觉不对”的回答，不知为什么。“算了，”他说道，很蹩脚。“我只是——这不是我指望的。”

Mark微微侧着脑袋。“很差劲？”

Eduardo揉揉脸，说，“不，我不这么想。”

Mark短促地点一下脑袋。“很好。”他开始毫无顾忌地脱衣服，Eduardo立刻扭开脸。Eduardo听到Mark拖着脚步走到屋内的浴室里，然后打开了淋浴。

Eduardo叹了口气，拖着步子走出房间，顺便还从衣柜里取出了换洗的衣服。他走近之前一直在用的浴室里，把衣服丢进篮子里。他打开淋浴，调到自己能承受的最高温度，然后闭着眼睛站在花洒下面，他的嘴巴仍然因为Mark的吻而觉得生疼。

他搓着自己的皮肤，直到他觉得有生以来从没这么干净过才停下。他穿上干净的内裤和衬衫，回到他的屋子里，接着爬上床，他的手在抖着。他平躺在大床上，轻轻用指尖摩挲着唇，然后蜷起身。他久久没能入睡。

 

*****

 

第二天早上Eduardo很不情愿下楼，但如果不下去，他就得对付Chris的怒气，而他对此已经很厌倦了。他看到Mark已经在楼下，旁边还有一壶刚煮好的咖啡。Mark把一个杯子递给Eduardo，吃着看起来像是蛋白质条的东西，Eduardo小口啜着咖啡，对Mark的无动于衷感到有点困惑。

“我整理好行李了，”Mark在片刻之后说道。“我们走之前，我会把箱子拿到车上。你还有什么东西要装进来吗？”

Eduardo摇摇头。“没，我只会朝电脑包里再装点书。”他向后挨着厨房流理台，看着Mark走开。他喝着咖啡，看到Mark的衬衫领口露出的肩膀，努力忽略自己下腹的骚动。

在Eduardo收拾好他的电脑和飞机上要看的书之后，他们就前往Facebook办公室。Chris还没准备好跟他们开会——“我们吃午饭的时候谈，行么？”他一边对着电话喊话，一边心不在焉地说——所以Eduardo坐在他的桌子旁，上头还保留着之前那个迷人的铭牌，他假装工作，并时不时的偷偷瞄Mark几眼。

Eduardo可不是个修道士。他会去约会，会和人上床，自从和Christy掰了之后，他交过几个为数不多的女朋友，也交过几个为数更少的男朋友，但已经有好一阵子没有经历过像昨晚和Mark那么棒的性爱了。Eduardo感觉Mark嘴唇贴着他的皮肤的触感还在，他不自在地动了动身子。

十一点左右，Chris走到他身边，在他桌子上放下一个马尼拉信封。他站在Eduardo和Mark的桌子中间，放低了音量，平静的说，“以备不时之需。”

Eduardo皱起眉，打开信封。里面都是法律文件，一开始他很不解，想弄清这是不是还要他们签名的例行文书，紧接着他意识到，这是离婚文件。

他抬眼看向Chris，Chris的表情镇定但有些伤感，然后说，“多谢了。”

Chris点点头，说，“你决定要用这些东西的时候，告诉我就好。”他起身，Eduardo把信封塞到最下面的抽屉里。他不由自主地看了一眼Mark，但是Mark看起来完全没注意到任何事，他一边打字，视线还是紧盯在电脑屏幕上。

Eduardo站起来，走去喝水，在餐厅里碰到了Jamie。她靠在柜台上，正吃着塑料饭盒里的沙拉。她看到他时，微笑并问道，“我之前一直没机会问，你选好办公室了吗？”

Eduardo翻翻白眼，说，“Mark全否决了。”

Jamie叉起一块西红柿，塞进嘴里，看起来正在思索。她咽下番茄，然后提议道，“试着找找离这儿近的办公室吧。或许他能开心点儿。”她眨眨眼，继续吃着沙拉。

Eduardo拿了一瓶水，考虑了一会儿之后才问道，“你说Mark喝醉的时候提过我？”

Jamie看起来对这个问题觉得很惊讶，但她还是放下沙拉，说，“对，这样的事发生过几次。”

“他说什么了？”Eduardo尽可能随意地问道。

Jamie耸耸肩。“没说什么很丢人的。只是，你知道，说了些他想你，他希望自己当时做出了不一样的选择。”她轻轻戳了一下他的肩膀。“他真的很关心你，Eduardo。我认为你们俩做的很棒。”

“嗯，”Eduardo表情空白地说道。他笨拙地举起手道别。“多谢啦。”

“随时效劳，宝贝，”她兴高采烈地说道。“你们俩在芝加哥好好玩儿啊。”

Eduardo回到座位上，面无表情地盯着电脑屏幕发着呆，一直到十多分钟之后，Chris叫他的名字，他才回过神来。 

Chris给他们点了一大堆中餐，全都摊在会议桌上。Dustin已经做在一把椅子里，他把脚搭在桌子上，拿着一个纸盒，吃着面条。

“好了，”Chris严厉的说道 。“现在是时候谈谈你俩明天要上的访谈了。”

Mark默不作声地把一个纸碟子朝Eduardo这边推来，并递给他一双筷子。Eduardo咕哝着说了谢谢，在他朝自己的碟子上盛炒饭之前，完全没注意到Dustin震惊的表情。

“你们俩太有爱了，”Dustin在片刻之后说道，脸上带着非常欠扁、超级巨大的笑容。“说真的，我觉得自己快得糖尿病了。”

“闭嘴，Dustin，”Chris说道，同时努力想解决一个蛋卷。“我们要大概商量一下，你们俩要告诉群众些什么话，但我们需要把所有事情想周全，不能说漏嘴。”

“当然行，”Mark说道。“我们说是在两年前重新碰到的。”

“说通过电子邮件来往。如果想要更加辛酸感人，就说是在Facebook上吧，”Dustin插嘴，情绪昂扬地挥舞着筷子。“让所有人都自打嘴巴。”

“重新联系的方法就用Facebook这个吧，”Chris说道。他真拿了一个记事本，并在上面快速的写着。“还有，Eduardo，一开始你很不乐意接受请求——”

“——但你很好奇，所以就选了接受，”Dustin夸张地说道，揪住自己的胸口。“然后往事就随风而去了！”

“你们俩大约在一年之前开始约会，”Chris说，怒视着Dustin。

“如果她问起诉讼的事，我们该说啥？”Mark说道。

“告诉她那是陈年往事，你们不想再提了。”Chris说道。

“噢拜托，”Dustin嘲笑道。“说得好像会有人接受这个回答似的！Eduardo为了六亿美元起诉了Marky Mark，你觉得奥普拉能接受一个‘宽恕并遗忘’的回答？你做梦吧，Christopher。”他转向Mark和Eduardo。“你们要告诉她，你俩都很后悔当时的情况造成了那场诉讼，但你们俩都很欣慰那件事情没有成为你们俩现在关系的阻碍。”

Eduardo眯起眼睛，怀疑的看着Dusin。“听起来你好像早就考虑好了嘛。”

Dustin耸耸肩。“等代码编译的过程中我很有空。”

“采访大概总共十分钟，”Chris说，完全无视Dustin，看着他的记事本。“因为临时才敲定的，他们没有任何你俩居家的有趣片段，所以他们说在准备上节目之前，会跟你们先谈谈。就是在你俩出场之前要播放的视频？”

“哦对，”Dustin说。“他们在Mark那次捐款的时候这么做了。记得不？里面有一些他家里还有办公室里的镜头。”

Chris看起来有些眼神闪烁，“哦，对啊，”然后Dustin非常夸张地瞠目结舌。

“你完全彻底没看！”他控诉道，指着Chris。“你策划了那场盛大、引人瞩目的采访，然后你/没看/！”

“那场采访不是什么大事儿，”Mark说道。

Eduardo也没看；他听说过，但他当时有点儿觉得，Mark是为了要解决越闹越大的隐私设定事件，想赚点好感。他瞅瞅Mark，看到Mark对此毫不感兴趣地吃着东西。

“会没事的，”Eduardo跟Mark说道。“只是十分钟而已。”

Mark稳稳地看向Eduardo，说，“十分钟也可能很漫长。”

 

*****  
5.21更新  
他们大约两点的时候动身前往SFO。在新加坡和美国来回飞了很多年之后，Eduardo已经变得讨厌搭飞机了，飞往芝加哥的旅途很短，他对此很感激。他们一抵达机场，Chris就完全忽略他们俩，一直跟他男朋友聊着电话。 

Mark正看着一本教授汉语普通话的书，他脸上的表情很专注。Eduardo试着看自己的书，但Mark偶尔会碰上他的脚，或是小小声地说出中文词，他一直被这些事情分心。 

Chris给他们订了头等舱能挨着坐的位子，Eduardo马上霸占了靠窗口的位子。他盯着窗外，逐渐沉入浅眠。 

约莫晚上十点，他们的航班在O'Hare降落，Chris租了一辆车，他们开车去了酒店。Eduardo走进屋子，Mark跟在他后头，然后发现这看起来很像是蜜月套房。屋内有一瓶香槟，和一束看起来很滑稽的玫瑰花，上面还有个牌子写着“恭喜Zuckerberg先生和Saverin先生”。 

“如果Dustin是幕后主使，我会杀了他，”Eduardo低声说道，带着不正常的好奇心拿起了那牌子。 

“Dustin不会这么含蓄，”Mark干巴巴地说，把他俩的行李放在床脚。这个，自然让Eduardo注意到，屋里只有一张床。 

“噢，”他说道，有些惊惶地盯着加大号双人床。“我想——我睡左边？” 

“行，”Mark说。“我去洗个澡。”他开始脱衣服，一边走一边把帽衫和衬衫扔在地上。在Eduardo转身之前瞄到一眼他苍白的皮肤。他把自己的衣服也脱了，整齐的叠好，放在椅子上。他对着Mark的衣服看了一会儿，最后投降，也把它们折好，放在他那叠衣服的上面。他钻进精巧柔软的被单下，侧过身子，背对着床中央。 

他听着洗澡声，一直听到声音停下为止。不一会儿门打开了，然后是脚步声。床垫在Mark上床的时候往下沉了沉，还带了一股洗发水的味道，以及刚洗完澡时皮肤温暖的潮湿感。Eduardo紧紧闭上眼睛，假装自己睡着了。 

他听到Mark叹了口气，然后Mark关了床头灯，屋内一片漆黑。Eduardo躺在那儿，听着Mark安静的呼吸声，然后渐渐的入睡，感到一股奇怪地舒适和安全感。 

他们的叫醒电话在第二天早上九点响起。Eduardo猛的起身，晕头转向地摸索着电话。 

“喂？”他问道，用手掌撑着额头。 

“这是叫醒电话，”Chris说道，声音听起来清醒得恼人。“叫Mark起床，准备一下。我们先吃早餐，然后去摄影棚。” 

“好，”Eduardo说道。“那，几分钟之后见。”他挂了电话，侧过身拍拍Mark的肩膀。“Mark。Mark，醒醒。” 

Mark转转身，慢慢的睁开眼。“啥？” 

“起床，Chris要我们尽快下楼。”Eduardo翻身下床，打开行李箱，找了一套新衣服。他站起身之后，捉到Mark的目光，但Mark快速地移开了视线。 

Eduardo朝浴室走去，开始淋浴。当他整理好着装，梳好头发，走出浴室的时候，Mark正坐在桌子前，对着电脑，眉毛因为专注而微微皱着。 

“Mark，”Eduardo说道，走过去轻轻碰了下Mark的肩膀。“来吧，下楼了。” 

Mark抬起头，有点儿吃惊。“你，唔。你很好看，”他说道，马上移开视线，合上笔记本盖子。“Chris已经到了吗？” 

“他说他会在那等着，”Eduardo说道。“走吧，Mark。” 

Mark站起身，跟着Eduardo走出房间。他们和两个看起来二十出头的人一道搭电梯去三楼，那两人一直在偷偷看着他们。最终，其中一个人开口问道，“你是Mark Zuckerberg吗？”她一边说，一边吃吃的笑着。 

“是，”Mark说道。 

“那么你一定是Eduardo了，”那姑娘说。“抱歉，你们——我们认为你们俩为同性情侣树立了很好的榜样。我是说，一个大公司的CEO，就像——”她朋友用胳膊肘捅了捅她，她说，“抱歉，呃。恭喜。”她明亮的微笑起来，微微有些困窘。 

Mark看起来不知道说什么是好，于是Eduardo开口说道，“非常谢谢你的支持激。”门打开的时候，他握住Mark的手腕，把他拉出电梯。 

“见到你们俩真是太好了！”那姑娘在门合上的时候喊道。Eduardo嗤笑一声，摇摇头。 

“真像往日重现啊，”他自言自语地咕哝道。 

“你指Christy和Alice，”Mark说。他想了片刻。“我猜是吧。尽管他们没邀请我俩喝酒。” 

Eduardo翻翻白眼，走进餐厅。他发现了Chris有金色头发的脑袋，于是拽着Mark，朝那走去。他在Chris对面坐下，说，“我们到了。” 

“我看出来了，”Chris干巴巴地说。“吃。我不知道什么时候才能吃下顿饭。”他朝侍者挥挥手，让Eduardo和Mark点餐。“我们来谈谈形象，”侍者离开之后，他说道。“要展现给大家你们俩相爱的样子，不容置疑。” 

“他们对这桩婚事有疑问吗？”Mark问道，听起来有点被冒犯了。 

“没，但重点是，我不想让他们有怀疑的理由。”Chris把他的薄饼切成整齐的三角形形状，慢慢地吃着。“你们俩做得很好，一直没让大家感觉到这是酒后失误，所以再接再厉，保持下去吧。还有Mark，尽你最大力，做到彬彬有礼。” 

Mark的嘴角抽搐了一下，咕哝着“彬彬有礼，”好像这对他来说是外星语。Eduardo忍不住笑了笑，声音很低，有点苦涩。Mark直直看进他的眼里，微笑着。侍者端来他们的早餐时，Eduardo别开眼睛，看到Chris注视着他们，脸上带着一种奇怪的满意的神情。 

他们大约在十点抵达摄影棚，拿到了小小的安全通行证。他们被带到了演员休息室里，那里头有沙发，零食，以及进进出出的人。 

一位神色匆匆戴着耳机的助理走到他们身边，用极快的语速说，“嗨，我们已经有这周早些时候的新闻片段，还有上次Zuckerberg先生上节目没播出的片段，但我们需要一些你俩看起来很甜蜜的片段。” 

“行，”Chris说，看起来很满意。“棒极了。” 

“还有，”她说，兴味盎然地看了他一眼，“嗨，欢迎。这里一团糟，真不好意思，因为是临时定下来的录影，我们希望这一期节目能在周一就播出。我叫Rachel，今天由我来负责你们的录影工作。你们化妆完毕之后，女王陛下就会跟你们见面，但镜头现在就开始拍你们了。”她示意两个男士上前，他们一个扛着摄像机，一个举着悬挂式麦克风。 

“天啊，”Eduardo不由自主地说，Mark伸出手，紧紧握住Eduardo的手掌。 

“如我所说，现在有点儿手忙脚乱，”Rachel说道，低头看着她的笔记板。“好了，跟我来。”她示意他俩往走廊走去。 

Mark在化妆师对他的脸戳戳弄弄的时候一直面不改色。当他们往Eduardo脸上涂粉底并捣鼓着他的头发，好让它们看起来更加一丝不苟时，他试着不要畏缩。 

化妆完毕之后，Rachel领着他们回到休息室，奥普拉面带微笑地等着他们。“你好，”她说，“欢迎，坐下吧。我们聊聊。” 

Eduardo坐下的时候感到一点儿晕眩。他没法从她身上移开视线，不敢相信自己现在所处的境况。Mark挨近了点，他俩的脚碰到了一起。Eduardo吸了口气，Mark的沉稳让他安定下来，并成功地给奥普拉一个微笑。 

“很高兴能见到你，Eduardo，”奥普拉亲切地说。“久闻大名了。Mark，很高兴再次见面。” 

Mark短促的点点头，不安的动了动。“是，”他说。一直在旁边踌躇地Chris，啪的一下捂住了额头。 

奥普拉露齿而笑。“好了，我会问一些很简单的问题。别担心，问题不会特别有针对性。我们只是聊天，好吧？”她坚定的看着Eduardo，他放松了一点儿。 

“谢谢你，”Eduardo真诚的说。 

“那就开始吧，”奥普拉说。“旅途如何？你安顿的怎么样了，Eduardo？” 

“旅途还行，很无聊，”Eduardo笑着说。“我安顿的还不错，上周末我所有的东西都从新加坡运过来了。” 

“啊，新加坡，”奥普拉说道。“你对于在那居住，有什么感觉？” 

他们聊了一阵子，在他身边，Mark可疑得一直保持着沉默。等到奥普拉离开之后，Eduardo已经放松下来，对于即将到来的采访，不那么紧张了。 

“她人真好，”他跟Mark评论道。 

“她是奥普拉，”Mark说道，语气有点儿迷惑。“你以为会是怎么样的？” 

“我不知道，我不像你那样经常和名流打交道，”Eduardo说。 

“你/就是/名流，Wardo，”Mark提醒他，微微弯起嘴角。 

Eduardo嗤之以鼻，说道，“好吧。我大概是。” 

*****

一点左右，Mark和Eduardo被护送到舞台一侧。Eduardo握住Mark的手，十指交缠，在台下等着，这时奥普拉正在介绍他们俩。

“你们已经在头条新闻里见过他们了，你们很可能都去Facebook上看过他俩的照片。他们是现代很有影响力的一对儿，我很高兴能邀请他们俩来到现场。请欢迎Mark Zuckerberg，及他的丈夫，Eduardo Saverin！”奥普拉用浑厚的嗓音说道。Mark攥紧自己握着Eduardo的手，他们一同走上舞台。观众正在用力的鼓掌，但Eduardo尽量不看他们，知道那只会让自己更加紧张。

“欢迎回来，Mark，”奥普拉温暖地说。“很高兴又请到了你。”

“谢谢你，”Mark说，点了点头。

“Eduardo，谢谢你加入我们。”她朝他大大的微笑起来。她朝沙发示意，他们俩坐在沙发上，腿贴着腿。“那么。已经过了一周了，你们感觉如何？”

“我觉得棒极了，”Mark说道，手掌放在Eduardo的膝盖上。Eduardo向后靠去，在沙发背上伸展手臂。“能让Wardo永远回到我的生活里真是棒极了。”

他的声音听起来很真诚，这挺好的。Eduardo看着Mark，奥普拉正问他一些上次节目采访的事儿，还有Facebook的进展，然后她问道，“来谈谈你们俩吧。”

Eduardo坐直身体，观众爆发出一阵大笑。

“你想了解什么？”Mark问道。

“我来问问Eduardo——你说过，你一直住在新加坡？”

“对。我一直和程序——呃，Facebook程序——开发人员一起工作。”Eduardo微笑。“那是个很漂亮的国家，但我很高兴能回国。”

“那是当然。”奥普拉顿了顿，增强戏剧化的效果，然后说。“显然，所有人心中最大的疑问，就是你们俩怎么解决分歧的。众所周知，你以前因为六亿美元将Mark告上法庭，而现在你俩却结婚了。”

“以前是发生过一些……不幸的事情，”Eduardo说道，回想着Dusin对回答这个问题的建议。“我们对于发生的事情都感到很遗憾，但过去的事没有影响到我俩的关系，我们对此感到很高兴。”

“你们俩是怎么重新联系上的？”奥普拉问道。

“通过Facebook。”Eduardo覆上Mark的手掌，微笑起来，觉得自己非常假。“Mark给我发了个好友请求。我有点不情愿，但同意了——我怎么能拒绝呢？我得知道他要说什么啊。”观众大笑起来，还有零零星星的掌声。

“真不错，”奥普拉评论道。“让你们俩决裂的网站，又让你们俩复合了。你当时说了什么，Mark，能让Eduardo原谅你？”

Mark耸耸肩。“我告诉他我很抱歉，以前是我的错。我需要说很多的抱歉。”

“非常棒啊，”奥普拉说。“你们俩是怎么开始约会的？”

“我们都在同一个地方碰到了，我们一起吃了个晚饭，”Eduardo捏造道，“我想念Mark。”

奥普拉看向Mark，Mark咬着唇，过了一会儿才开口说，“Wardo想让我成为一个更好的人。他/确实/让我成为了一个更好的人。我一直，一直很在乎他。能让他回来，我想，是我这辈子遇上的最好的事儿。”他听起来无比笨拙，但观众看起来一点儿也不介意，因为他话还没说完，观众就开始鼓掌了。

Eduardo觉得有人朝他胸骨打了一拳。Mark听起来不像是在说假话，听起来他好像早就想好了要说的话。

“太不可思议了，”奥普拉又问了几个比较常规的问题，闪婚（是一时冲动的决定，但是个好决定），在Facebook上发出公告（意外的合适），公司的情况（不会有任何改变），但大部分的对话，Eduardo都没听进去，只是在被问及的时候才会无意识的做出回答。

“非常感谢你们俩的到来，”最后奥普拉说道，他们起身，在退场前和她握了握手。Eduardo的心脏在胸腔里砰砰跳着，他几乎没听见Chris的道贺，脑袋里一直在重复Mark说的话。

“你们想去吃点什么吗？”Chris问道，碰碰Eduardo的肩膀。从他的语气还有脸上关心的表情来看，这不是他第一次问这个问题了。“饿不饿？”

“不饿，”Eduardo无力的说道。Mark别过脸，正在和Rachel说话。“我想回酒店。”

“卸完妆我们就走，”Chris说，温和地把Eduardo朝化妆室的方向推去。“去吧，我去拿车。”

Eduardo朝化妆室走去，洗干净脸，一直擦洗到他觉得自己皮肤褪了层皮才停下。他走出化妆室，走向出口。Mark正在那等着，脸上的妆已经卸了。不一会儿，车开了过来，Chris坐在前排。Eduardo登上车后座，双手在大腿上来来回回的摩挲着，他的皮肤因为期待而刺痛。

“做得好，你们俩，”他们回到酒店之后，Chris说道。“我们明天早上飞回家，所以观光什么的都没法去了。”他朝他们点点头，接着走上楼梯。

“来吧，”Eduardo对Mark说道，走进电梯里。他们回到房间，Mark看起来有些不知所措，Eduardo稳稳地在他俩身后关上门。

“发生什么了？”Mark皱着眉问道。

“你说的那些话，你想我什么的，”Eduardo说。“是真的吗？你真是那个意思的？”

“我一直心口如一，”Mark说，从Eduardo的经验来看，这点多多少少是真的。“怎么了？”

Eduardo重重地吞咽一下，盯着Mark的脸，然后把Mark推到门上。Mark睁大眼睛，Eduardo重重的吻上他，他的手埋进Mark的头发里。Mark弓起身，发出温和的哼哼声，开始把Eduardo的衬衫从裤子里拽出来。

Eduardo一路朝下，吻着Mark的下巴，脖子，锁骨。Mark的皮肤柔软而冰凉，Eduardo忍不住在苍白的皮肤上吸出一个印子。他的手移到Mark的腰上，手指勾住Mark的腰带。

“床，”他说道，嘴紧贴着Mark的耳朵，Mark快速地点点头。

Eduardo把Mark拽到床边，然后把他推倒在床上。Mark向后倒下，看起来又开心又没头绪。Eduardo把Mark牛仔裤上的拉链解开，然后把裤子拽了下来。

“我想你干我，”Mark宣布道，Eduardo正倾身吻着Mark大腿内侧。Eduardo猛地抬起头，惊讶地看向Mark。

“你不能这么直白的说出来，”Eduardo说。

“为什么不行？”Mark问道。

“这不是一般人会说的话。”但是Eduardo必须得承认，这个点子很棒。他脱下外套，一个一个地解开衬衫扣子。Mark用胳膊肘撑起身体，不耐烦地沉下脸。Eduardo笑笑，速度放慢了点，悠哉悠哉的享受着有Mark的眼睛盯着他一举一动的感觉。

他爬上床，把Mark拉起来，再次吻上去，这次的吻，缓慢，彻底，而色情。Mark微微哼哼着，然后退开，脱下上衣。接着他猛推Eduardo，直到让Eduardo倒在床垫上。 

“你要——”Eduardo开口，Mark脱下Eduardo的内裤。他用手环上Eduardo的分身，Eduardo倒抽一口气，抬起下身。

“等一下，”Mark说，他下了床，俯下身在行李箱里翻找着。Eduaro坐起身，一点儿也不害臊地盯着Mark的屁股。Mark直起身，拿着一个安全套和一小包润滑剂，他把这些扔在床上。

“很乐观嘛，”Eduardo莞尔说道。

“只是比较实际而已，”Mark纠正道。他脱下自己的内衣，Eduardo的视线移向他的分身。“戴上套子。”

Eduardo抓起小袋子，撕开来，用颤抖的手给自己戴上，同时Mark回到床上，把润滑剂都挤到手指上。Mark把手伸到后面，呼吸急促地开发起自己的时候，Eduardo微微目瞪口呆了一下。

“有一阵子了，”Mark在伸展开自己之后说道。“但我觉得没问题。”他用滑溜溜的手掌环上Eduardo的分身，轻轻的撸了撸。“准备好了？”

“看在他妈的份上，”Eduardo开口说，Mark得意的笑起来，骑在Eduardo身上，准备好。Mark慢慢坐下去，逐渐纳入Eduardo的分身，Eduardo诅咒道，“耶稣啊。”

“只是Mark而已，”Mark说，然后动了动他的髋部，让Eduardo倒抽一口气。他的手撑在Eduardo的胸膛上，重新坐回去。他的眼睛半闭着，嘴唇微张，弓起背。Eduardo紧紧握住床单，指关节变成白色，喘着气说道，“Mark——”

Mark把另一个手放在Eduardo的右手上，他们的手指缠绕起来。Eduardo呻吟着，下半身朝上迎去。Mark小声抽了口气，眼睛紧闭，用缓慢而熟练的动作骑着Eduardo的分身，上上下下地动着。他看起来好看的不得了，生动的不可思议，汗水在他的发际线处出现，他向后仰头时，喉咙的线条无比优美。

“Wardo，”Mark喘息道，“Wardo，我需要——需要你——”

Eduardo用左手环住Mark的分身，尽最大力套弄着，虽然眼下Eduardo手上和身上的节奏并没有完全一致。Mark颤抖地喘息着，高潮时的精液喷洒在Eduardo胸膛上，他的一只手紧紧握住Eduardo的，另一个手的指甲抓上了Eduardo的前胸。其中一个指甲掠过Eduardo的乳头，这时Eduardo高潮了，下半身猛地向上撞去。

Mark从他身上翻下，仰躺着，他呼吸的声音在安静的屋子里显得格外大声。Eduardo抬起一个手，摸了摸肚子上的那一团糟，微弱的说道，“我可能应该去清理一下。”

“可能吧，”Mark同意道，没有做出要帮他的动作。Eduardo躺了几分钟，然后才能聚集起足够的力气起身，朝浴室走去。他用脏衣服把自己擦干净，把安全套扔掉。他看着自己在镜子里的样子，发现自己的脸很红，嘴看起来很疼，他的胸膛上有几条被Mark的指甲抓出来的痕迹正在逐渐浮现。Eduardo用指尖温和的摸了摸那些痕迹。

“该死，”他对自己小声说道。“我让自己陷进什么事儿里了？”

他往脸上拍了拍水，然后回到卧室里。Mark正用着电脑，穿着Eduardo的衬衫，快速用力的打着字。Eduardo叹了口气，穿上内裤，坐在床边。

“Mark？”他等着，但Mark没有回应。“Mark。”

Mark转过来，问道，“有什么不对吗？”

Eduardo凝视着Mark空白的表情，说，“没有。没什么。继续工作吧。”

Mark怀疑的盯着他看了一会儿，然后转回去对着电脑，再度开始敲打键盘。Eduardo躺在那，盯着天花板，漫不经心地用手揉着自己胸膛上的痕迹。

 

*****

To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com); Mark Zuckerberg (markisceo@facebook.com)  
From: Jamie Perry (jperry@facebook.com)  
Re: 你们的采访！

嘿伙计们，恭喜啊，我已经听到一些关于采访的好话了。他们已经剪了一个很棒的预告片；你俩该看看。  
不管怎么说，我只想告诉你们一声，Lena打过来了——她觉得自己找到了一个好地方，她希望你们俩回来之后能去看一下。她说等你俩回到市里之后会联系你们。  
Mark，附件里有很多材料，财务的Monica希望你过目。我想这事不赶时间，在你回来之前看完就行了。

Jamie

又及，你们喜欢香槟吗？那是Dustin的主意，但他让我来打点，因为他不知道你们俩住在哪个酒店。

 

To: Amelia Kim (akim@facebook.com); Chris Hughes (chughes@facebook.com); Devon Cho (dcho@facebook.com); Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com); George Kameda (gkameda@facebook.com); Jamie Perry (jperry@facebook.com); Lucas Schwartz (lschwarts@facebook.com); Mark Zuckerberg (markisceo@facebook.com); (查看完整名单)  
From: Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovtiz@facebook.com)  
Re: 奥普拉观赏派对！！！

伙计们大家好！  
如你们所知，我们无畏的领袖和CEO夫人去了芝加哥，上奥普拉脱口秀！现在，Christopher告诉我，采访进行得非常好，谁不想看Mark亲爱的趾高气昂地晒幸福呢？  
所以，以团队建设和真爱为指导思想，我会在周一下午四点的时候，在星球大战会议室举办一个观影会。要带吃的来哟，贱人们。

你们永远敬爱的第二领主，  
Dustin

 

To: Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com)  
From: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
Re: 观影会？

说真的，Dustin？

 

To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com)  
Re: 享受一下乐子

上次Mark上奥普拉秀的时候我们就这么做了！非常有意思，而且，你们两个混蛋没有举办一场真正的婚礼，所以这算是你俩的替代招待会。或者是，你明白，替代单身派对（尽管就我记忆中的那晚，我们应该已经开过单身派对了）。

To: Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com)  
From: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
Re: 好吧

行，你想我带什么东西过去吗？

 

To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovtiz@facebook.com)  
Re: 唔

你丈夫。

 

To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Sandra Saverin (saverin312@aol.com)  
Re: 奥普拉

亲爱的，你没跟我说你们要上奥普拉秀！我今天看到预告了，你们看起来很甜蜜很幸福。我为你们感到高兴！那个男孩，Mark，看起来像是他终于意识到自己能和你一起是多么幸运。就我看来，也是时候了。你在大学的时候为了他那么不顾一切，他做了些啥呢？他就是不珍惜你。  
请回复我有关家庭聚餐的事儿。我想和Mark说说话，你父亲也是。

爱你的，  
妈妈

 

*****

 

周六早晨，他们很早就醒了，然后飞回加州，大约在十一点半左右降落在SFO。Chris的男朋友在机场等着他们，他给了Chris一个长长的法式热吻。Eduardo别开眼，感觉很尴尬，却不小心看到了Mark的视线。Mark脸上的表情奇怪而生疏，Eduardo完全分析不出含义。

Chris和他男朋友把他俩送回家，Chrsi再度开口说，“你们俩，做得好，”然后汽车绝尘而去。Eduardo扫一眼Mark，Mark正拿着行李箱，然后朝屋子走去。

“我需要一把钥匙，”突然意识到自己没法进门时，Eduardo说道。“为什么我还没拿到钥匙？”

“我也不知道，”Mark说道。“屋子里有一把备用的，等我去拿给你，”他朝屋内走去，上了楼。

Eduardo给着他走进办公房，Mark正在里头翻找着抽屉。搜寻一分钟之后，他摸到了一把钥匙，他把钥匙递给Eduardo。Eduardo拿了过来，有一刻，他感觉像是一件重要的事情发生了。

当Eduardo将那把钥匙套进钥匙扣里，和其他（现在基本都没用了的）钥匙放在一起之后，那感觉就消失了。Mark一直不动声色地看着他，当Eduardo抬眼，Mark坚定地对上他的视线。

“好了？”Mark问道。

“嗯，多谢啦。”Eduardo在那儿站了会，感觉自己应该说点别的，但他想不出自己要说些啥。他简短地点了一下头，然后转身离开。

“Wardo，”Mark突然开口。Eduardo转身看着他。但是Mark什么话也没说，Eduardo耐心的等着，直到Mark很明显没有任何话要说。

“我去收拾行李，把衣服洗一洗，”Eduardo告诉Mark。“如果你记起来本来打算说的话，过来找我。”然后他离开了，没有回头看Mark反应如何。

洗衣服会让人有安心的感觉。它很有条理，秩序井然，很利索——而眼下Eduardo的生活需要一些秩序。他在Mark身边的时候，似乎无法思考，一直在愤怒，愉悦，迷惑，和性致勃勃之间摇摆不定。他甚至不知道自己想要什么。当Chris把离婚文件给他，Eduardo没有感到快乐或者欣慰——这个，他只感觉到了焦虑。悲伤。

Eduardo把最后一件Mark的衬衫塞进洗衣机里，扭开开关。他揉揉前额，然后在客厅坐下。他换着频道，直到找到有个台正在播寻宝奇兵的电影才停下。

他悠闲得看着，允许自己沉浸在故事里，几乎没看见Mark从楼上下来。Mark坐在他旁边，说道，“我以为你不喜欢这部。”

Eduardo皱起眉头，看了Mark一眼。“什么？”

“这电影。因为里面的爸爸。每次Dustin看这部，你都会离开。”Mark耸耸肩。“我猜想是因为里面的爸爸。”

Eduardo把视线转回到屏幕上，说，“只是开头让我不舒服而已。”

Mark若有所思地点点头，靠回沙发上，在胸前抱起双臂。他们俩在舒适的安静中看着电影，直到洗衣机滴滴作响，Eduardo起身去把里头的衣服放到烘干机里。

他在烘干机旁边靠了几分钟，电视和烘干机的声响混杂成一股舒适的嗡嗡声。他短短的闭了一下眼睛，听到一个小小的敲击声。

他再次睁开眼睛，看到Mark站在门边。“怎么了？”他问Mark。

Mark踏进洗衣室，Eduardo站直身体，移到一边，好让自己不会感到被困住。“Wardo，你记得我们怎么见面的吗？”

“是在一个AEPi派对上，”Eduardo马上说道。“怎么了？”

“你朝我走过来，”Mark说。“你朝我走过来，就直接跟我说话了。没人这么做过。”

Eduardo记得那次，记得看到Mark站在屋子的角落里，脸上带着微微厌恶的表情。他记得当时自己认为Mark看起来需要有人去跟他说说话，现在看来，这个想法真傻。“我不知道，”Eduardo撒谎道。“我只是那么做了。”

Mark怀疑的瞅着他，然后靠在洗衣机上。“你后悔了吗？在那晚跟我说了话？” 

Eduardo盯了Mark一会儿，看到Mark空白的表情，然后微微侧侧头。“你为什么现在问我这个？”他问。

“因为我想知道，”Mark说，好像事情就这么简单似的。对于他，可能确实如此。“你有希望过自己那晚没跟我说话吗？”

“没有，”Eduardo说。

“为什么没？”

Eduardo叹了口气，用手揉揉头发。“因为，Mark。因为你曾是我最好的朋友，我不后悔认识你，尽管——尽管后来不那么尽如人意。如果我不认识你，我的生活会更简单，但也会失去一大堆乐趣的。”

“有些人可能更希望这样，”Mark说。

“我知道，”Eduardo说。“但是——我没法后悔认识你，Mark。”说这话让他感觉很不舒服，好像这是什么招供似的，Eduardo迅速的转变话题。“我妈想叫我们去吃饭。我们应该尽快去见你的父母。”

“我觉得绝大多数的人都会后悔认识我，”Mark说，完全忽略话题的转变。“Erica一定是这样。”

“Mark，你有听我说话吗？”Eduardo问道。

“我听到你说的了，”Mark说，他有点不爽地眯起眼睛。“我们可以迟点再讨论那事。现在我想讨论这个。”

“你后悔吗？”Eduardo还击道，对Mark的固执感到很恼火。“所以你才来问我？”

“我不相信后悔，”Mark说，但听起来像是在撒谎。Eduardo知道Mark撒谎的方式，知道Mark的嗓音会微微轻快起来。“我只是想知道而已。”他伸手拽住Eduardo衬衫的下摆，让Eduardo站近些才松开，热度在他腹部汇集起来。

 

“Mark，我们不应该，”Eduardo开口说道，然后Mark拉下他的头，吻上去，堵住他的抗议。

Mark把Eduardo拉近，舔进Eduardo的嘴里，手指紧紧抓住Eduardo的髋部。Eduardo把膝盖挤进Mark的大腿中间，贴在Mark身上磨蹭着，让Mark在他嘴里喘息起来。

Eduardo吻着Mark的嘴角，然后一路向下吻上Mark苍白的脖子。Mark偏过头，弓起身，在Eduardo的腿上毫不害臊地摩擦着。就算隔着几层衣服，Eduardo也能感到Mark的分身硬了起来，无法忽视。乱七八糟的环境、在狭窄的屋内亲热的不正当感，似乎都让Mark更加性奋。

Eduardo低下头，轻轻地咬上他前晚在Mark身上留下的红印。Mark呻吟起来，这是他在这几次性事期间发出的最大声响，Eduardo又咬了一下，对于Mark不自觉地动动髋部感到很受用。

Mark伸手扶起Eduardo的脸，他用力地吻上Eduardo，他的手指紧紧的拽住Eduardo的头发。Eduardo的双手从Mark的胸膛移下去，探进Mark的衬衫里。Mark的皮肤很凉，当Eduardo用手指微微抚摸一下他牛仔裤裤腰上方的皮肤时，Mark不禁颤抖了一下。

Mark又挨着Eduardo身上摩擦着，Eduardo压回去，对这举动产生的感觉，他咬着牙咽下一声喘息。Mark用手指缠着Eduardo的头发，Eduardo报复似的咬上Mark的嘴角。

Mark朝后退开，好让自己呼吸，然后他把额头贴在Eduardo的额头上。Eduardo的手朝下伸去，用掌根摁上Mark已经硬起来的分身的轮廓，Mark几乎是马上就高潮了，他重重的呼了一口气。接着他又拉下Eduardo的脑袋，重重地用会淤血的力道吻上他，让Eduardo毫不羞涩地在他身上磨蹭着。他吻着Eduardo，像是怎样也吻不够似的，像是他想跟自己确认，Eduardo真的在这儿。

Eduardo放缓亲吻的节奏，用手指上下抚摸着Mark的背脊，直到Mark放松下来。Mark用指甲轻轻划了划Eduardo的脖子，Eduardo可能是以最为慵懒最为放松的方式高潮了。他又懒懒地吻了Mark几秒钟，接着才退开。

“不后悔？”他问Mark。Mark嗤笑一声，没有直起身子。他看起来乱糟糟的，头发变成鸟窝，衬衫比平时皱得更厉害了。

“对，不后悔，”Mark温和的说道。“你觉得我们晚餐吃啥好？”

现在，Eduardo知道自己迫切地需要跟某人谈谈。所以，尽管有悖于他的判断，在Mark叫中餐外卖的时候，他给Dustin发了一条短信。

能跟你谈谈吗？你得保证要很谨慎。

几分钟之后，Dustin回了一条短信。我是操蛋的谨慎大师

Dustin

行行行 我保证 咋了兄弟

不用短信说，我打给你

Eduardo带着手机退回楼上，关上房间门，然后才打给Dustin。第一声铃响了一半，Dustin就接起电话，说道，“Warrrrrrrrdo！”

“嘿，伙计，”Eduardo说，坐在床沿上。“关于小心行事，我是说真的，知道吗？你不能跟任何人说这事儿。”

“你为什么不跟Chris说？”Dustin问道。“我是指，现在他算是给你擦屁股的人，不是么？”

“我正在跟你说，”Eduardo说。“听着，给我闭嘴仔细听。”

“收到，”Dustin说。“咋回事？”

Eduardo深吸一口气，说，“Mark和我上床了。”

电话另一头传来短暂的寂静，然后Dustin说，“这算是新闻吗？我很确定你俩在结婚的那晚也上床了。”

“不，在那之后！”Eduardo不满地朝电话说道。“专心点，Dustin。”

“噢，好吧。哇哦。”Dustin听起来不惊讶，真的，这让Eduardo朝电话皱起眉头。“什么时候？”

“呃，昨晚。刚刚。还有，前晚。”

“三天以来每天一发啊，”Dustin说。“我很高兴地听到你们俩之间的火花还在。”

“Dustin！”Eduardo恼火地说道。“拜托，你就——我觉得我有点不对头。我不应该——这不应该发生的！”

“听着，你和这家伙结婚了，我看不出有什么必要对这种事大惊小怪，Eduardo，”Dustin说。“再说了，这是性啊。你多久没有过了？”

“很久，”Eduardo承认道。“很久很久了。”

“就是，”Dustin说。“猜到了。如果你还在计划一年内搞离婚之类的，这也算是你从这桩婚姻里捞到的一点好处吧。”

“你说‘还’是什么意思？”Eduardo尖锐的问道。

“哇哇哇，我只是随口说说，”Dustin说，听起来很防备。“我不知道你俩会如何收尾，有人跟我说太久话的时候，我很容易走神儿。”

Eduardo倒在床上，叹了口气。“这对我来说很诡异，Dustin。我希望自己能记得当时一开始决定要和他结婚的原因。”

“我们实话实说，很可能是你说了什么有挑战性的话，他冲得过头了，”Dustin说。“Mark么，他一直想超越你对他的期盼。”

Eduardo怀疑地哈了一声。“对，那听起来像是Mark说的，”他挖苦道。“你都在想些什么呢？”

“你的梦想有时候对他来说太小了，这是全部，”Dustin解释道。“我认为——有时他想向你显示，你的梦想可以有多大。比如说广告那事儿——别开口，”他听到Eduardo恼火的哼了一声之后，说道。“我知道，我知道，事情只是——你有一个点子，他全改掉了。我向他问起这事儿的时候，他说你当时是对的，你只是没有思考周全，现在你能明白自己当时该怎么想的了。”

“行，那听起来像是Mark，”Eduardo在一分钟之后说道。“那你说的是？”

“我说，你和Mark有一堆破事儿需要理清楚，”Dustin说。“性可能会让事情更容易理清，也有可能让事情变得更糟，但至少这段时间你们俩被捆在一起了。或许你们能真正开始像个成年人一样，我可以感到不需要选边站了。”

Eduardo躺在床上，过了会儿，才开口说，“你知道，Dustin，这句估计是你对我说过最聪明的话了。”

“嘿，伙计，”Dustin充满感情地说，“我或许表现得像是一个傻瓜，我或许真的是一个傻瓜，但我真的有用心看。给我点信心嘛。”

“我会的，”Eduardo保证道。“多谢，Dustin。周一见。”Dustin道别之后挂了电话，让Eduardo一个人沉浸在自己的思绪里。


	4. Chapter 4

Lena周日早上给Eduardo打了电话，把他从睡梦里吵醒。“抱歉，”她说，听起来很有罪恶感。“听得出你很累。”

“我还在睡，”Eduardo说，揉揉脑袋，挣扎着坐起身。“Jamie说你有些新地方可供选择？”

“对，”Lena说。“我在你去芝加哥之后告诉她了，她说或许我们应该寻找离Facebook办公室近些的地方，所以我弄了新的选择列表。”

“棒极了。”Eduardo揉着脸。“我不知道你什么时候有空，但我想尽快找好办公室。”

“我想，两天就能把这些地方看一遍。”Lena顿了顿，然后说道，“Zuckerberg先生会跟我们一起吗？”

“我会问问他，然后再告诉你，”Eduardo说，忍下叹气的冲动。“你明天有空吗？”

“上午有空，但Jamie邀请我去观影会了，”Lena告诉他，声音听起来有些忍俊不禁。

“真棒，”Eduardo最大限度地挤出诚意，说道。“那么，明天早上在办公室见？”

“听起来不错，”Lena高兴地说。“明天见，Eduardo。”

“拜，”他说，然后挂了电话。他看了一眼时钟，现在只是八点过一点儿。他叹了口气，想躺回去继续睡，但他没这么做，而是起身，去洗了个澡。

Eduardo用力擦洗着身体，努力试着不被胸膛上淡去的痕迹分心。他洗完出来之后，在腰上裹了一条浴巾，拖着步子走进Mark的屋里，从衣柜里拿衣服。Mark还在睡，侧卧着，像孩子一样蜷着身。

他正翻找着自己的衬衫，然后听到Mark转身的声响。他抓起一件衣服，扭过身子，同时Mark坐了起来，困倦地眨眨眼。Mark开口说话的时候很迷糊，“Wardo？”

Eduardo举起刚刚从衣柜里拿出来的衬衫和牛仔裤。“我洗澡之前忘了找衣服。”

“噢。”Mark把被单掀开，滑下床。“你就干脆睡这儿吧。”

Eduardo僵住了，盯着Mark，同时心里因为犹豫不决而一团糟。除了“这感觉太亲密，太有/伴侣的感觉/，让我不舒服”之外，他想不出更好的拒绝的理由。当Mark的表情变得空白时，他猛地回过神来，快速说道，“不是个坏主意。”

Mark微微的笑起来，Eduardo急匆匆地出了房间，在胸前紧紧攥着他的衣服。他穿好衣服，把头发朝后梳好，然后才下楼给自己做早饭。

Mark几分钟之后也加入了他，穿着千篇一律的帽衫和一条休闲短裤。他坐在厨房桌子旁看着Eduardo，表情谨慎。

“我们真的该谈谈见父母的事儿，”Eduardo说，把麦片粥倒进碗里，然后伸手把盒子放回橱柜。“我不知道我们啥时候有空，但我觉得应该先去新泽西，然后再去迈阿密。”

“我妈说她想再见见你，”Mark赞成道。“一旦你搞定办公室，我们就去。”

“这提醒我了。”Eduardo拿过装麦片粥的碗，在Mark对面坐下。“接下来两天，Lena和我准备去看看新地方。你想跟我们一道吗？”

Mark考虑了一下，然后摇摇头。“不。”

Eduardo等了一会儿下文，但Mark显然已经把话说完了。“好，”他说，然后开始吃手里的麦片。 

 

迟些之后，Eduardo给他母亲打了电话，并把自己关在楼上的卧房离，好让他不吵到Mark。她母亲接通电话后说道，“你好？是我家儿子吗？”

“嗨，妈，”Eduardo带着小小的认命的微笑说道。“抱歉，我之前没打电话。”

“很高兴听到你这么说，”他母亲哼了一声。“我一直给你发邮件，但你的回复从未超过两三句话。”

“我很抱歉，”Eduardo重复道，揉着后颈。“我一直很忙。”

“我希望如此，”她说道。她补充说，与此同时她的声音因为讽刺而低沉起来，“你最好是在享受婚后生活。”

“妈！”Eduardo喊道，尽管身边一个人也没有，他还是脸红了。“什么——为啥——”

“这是你没有早点打电话给我的唯一的理由，”他母亲心知肚明地说。“那么，是这样吗？你在享受婚后生活？”

“妈——”

“你不告诉我的话，这事儿没完，Eduardo，”她警告道。“你最好现在说给我听，否则等你和Mark来家里的时候，我会当着他的面问。”

Eduardo说，“妈，我——那个，还不错。”

“唔唔唔，”他母亲说道，语气很怀疑。“很好，我知道你对这种事儿非常害羞。我迟些会再问一次，到到时你最好愿意给我些细节。”

Eduardo呜咽一声，知道自己的母亲执着的程度足以把他所有的秘密都挖出来。“现在不行，妈，好吗？我打电话是想跟你说回家的事儿的。”

“噢！”她说，听起来很意外但也很高兴。“那你们是要回来几天囖？我都快觉得这事儿不可能发生了。”

“我还在找办公室，但一旦我在这顺利的安顿好，我们就出发去东海岸，”Eduardo保证道。“我们也得去Mark家里一趟。”

“噢，棒极了！”他母亲说道。“你们订好机票之后把行程单发给我。我要给你丈夫做一顿美味绝伦的巴西式晚餐。”

Eduardo忍下大笑的冲动，说，“多谢啦，妈。我们敲定计划之后，我会给你邮件的。”

“乖孩子，”她满意的说道。“代我向Mark问好。”

“我会的，”Eduardo告诉她。

“还有，要回复我的邮件，”她在他准备挂电话之前补充了一句。

“好的，妈，”他叹了口气，然后在他们互道再见之后挂了电话。

下午余下的时间，他都花在处理邮件和与在新加坡的前任助理协商上。她顺利的接管了办公室，但还有一些细节问题需要处理。

晚餐很安静。根据Mark盯着空气走神并且没吃几口意粉的情况来看，他似乎正在仔细考虑着什么事情。Eduardo快速的吃完，然后告退，上了楼，不想又提起分享同一张床的话题。他还是不确定自己要怎么回答——他也不确定自己/想要/怎么回答。

/至少明天我能有独处的时间让自己考虑考虑/，他入睡前思索道。

 

*****

Eduardo撇开Mark要独处的决定最后让他有点搬起石头砸自己的脚的感觉，因为不跟Mark一起看办公室真的无聊透顶。

Eduardo从未像Mark那样挑三拣四（Mark可能会争辩说自己只是明察秋毫而非挑三拣四，这都只是文字游戏而已），所以一开始，他们查看的每个办公室看起来都很好。然后他开始在手机上做记录，将所有可能存在的问题进行分类，当此举无法产生任何有用的结论之后，他开始拍照，把图片发给Mark看。

Mark看起来没有在做CEO的工作，因为他用短信巨细无遗地将自己所见到的问题都写了出来。Lena看起来努力不让自己觉得这互动很甜蜜，但当他因为Mark说的一些一针见血的话露齿而笑时，也抓到Lena朝他微微笑起来。

“我觉得你们俩能成功地克服过去的分歧很棒，”吃午餐的时候，她说道。“你们俩之前一定很亲近……”她挥动着手，好像这举动里包含了那场官司里所有的戏剧化因素。“否则你们俩没法变成现在这样。”

Eduardo慢慢地点点头。“我们以前是最好的朋友，”他安静地说，努力咽下喉咙里的肿块。“那两年里，我们对对方了解得一清二楚。”

Lena偏着头，严肃的打量了他几秒。然后她说，“偶尔会很难受吧。忘掉之前发生的事情。”

“对啊，”Eduardo同意道，把眼睛从她身上移开。

Lena明白这暗示，没再继续这个话题，转而询问他喜欢哪个办公室。

在回Facebook办公室之前，他们又看了另外三个地方。Dustin在办公室那头发现了他俩，然后站起身，挥起手。“Wardo！”他喊道。“很高兴你早早就来了。过来。”

Eduardo跟着Dustin走进一间会议室，里面有一个巨大的平板电视。“什么事？”

“帮我布置一下，”Dustin说，朝桌子指指。“我们把桌子移到后面，把椅子摆成半圆形。”

“好吧，”Eduardo说，他们俩开始搬东西。“为什么不是实习生来做这些？”

“因为这样我就不用干活儿啦，”Dustin说道。

“啊，”Eduardo说。他等着Dustin来跟他一起搬会议桌。“你那么想要休息？” 

“对。顺便说一句，”Dustin说，他的声音因为抬着会议桌而绷得紧紧的，“草莓种的很不错。”

Eduardo手一松，Dustin吼了一声，马上也把桌子放下。“什么？”Eduardo问道，眼睛睁得大大的。

“Mark锁骨上有个很大的吻痕，”Dustin说，揉揉肩膀，脸色有点不爽。“天啊，Eduardo，你刚刚让我肩膀脱臼了！”

“大家注意到了？”Eduardo绝望地问道，感觉像被剥光了似的，尴尬的不行。

“呃，对，”Dustin说。“Mark今天穿的衬衫挺宽松的，他的锁骨一直露出来。”

Eduardo坐到地上呻吟起来。“太尴尬了。”

“Eduardo，别搞笑了，”Dustin说，自个儿推着桌子。“你知道，我们都准备好要看你俩在奥普拉秀上表现得像是一对儿的样子。你需要快点把那的确很可爱的害羞赶跑，并且停止被这事吓到。你俩/结婚了/。我们都认为之前那事很可爱。”

Eduardo揉揉脸，然后站起身。“抱歉刚刚扔了桌子。”

“我应该知道别在我俩搬桌子的时候提起这事儿的，”Dustin不在意的说道。“现在，我们要为观影会把这间会议室准备好。我可不能辜负自己身为牛叉派对举办者的名声。”

“你真的有这种名声？”Eduardo难以置信地问道。

“有，现在闭嘴，帮我搬桌子，”Dustin说道。 

四点还差一刻钟的时候，雇员们逐渐涌进会议室，坐进椅子里。以一位娇小的亚裔女性抓了一包豆子，坐在前排，并/极度热烈地/跟Dustin调情。Eduardo目不转睛的看着Dustin的脸变成亮红色，他努力让语句连贯时还口吃了。

Jamie和Lena在四点差五分的时候走进来，但Mark还是不见人影。Eduardo起身出去找他。

毫不让人意外的，Mark正坐在桌子前。Eduardo注意到Mark衬衫领子摊开的样子，让Mark锁骨那块比平时露得更多。Eduardo在他身上留下的印记在Mark苍白的皮肤上很明显。他畏缩一下，然后走上前，站到Mark身边。

“Mark，”他说，小力地碰碰Mark的肩膀。Mark转身抬眼看向他。“来吧，观影会。Dustin想要我俩都去参加。”

“对，”Mark说。他敲了几个键盘，然后站起身。“我忘了。”

Eduardo翻翻白眼，推着Mark把他带去会议室。现在桌子上有食物了——披萨，有一碟看起来像是布朗尼的东西，一些曲奇，还有各种各样的饮料。Dustin嘴里满是披萨说着话，朝Chris动作很大地比划着，Chris则带着好笑的表情看着他。

脱口秀的头二十分钟内容是奥普拉在谈论其他话题，并采访最近撰写回忆录的名人，所以Eduardo和Facebook的一些员工聊了会儿，包括之前在跟Dustin调情的那位姑娘，她叫Amelia，她对Eduardo吐露自己认为Dustin很可爱。

“他真是个傻瓜，”她充满喜爱地说道，同时看到Dustin差点被一把椅子绊倒。“但他挺讨人喜欢的，你知道吧？”

Eduardo坐在一把椅子里，当Mark走过来，坐到他身前然后靠在他腿上的时候，Eduardo吓了一跳。片刻之后，Eduardo让自己把一只手搭在Mark的脖子上。

Mark和Eduardo采访片段是在脱口秀第二部分时播出，当视频开始播放时，Chris和Dusti马上叫大家都安静下来。

“上周爆出Facebook的CEO Mark Zuckerberg和Eduardo Saverin结婚的消息，”奥普拉的声音说道，同时画面上展现出Mark的Facebook页面。“众所周知，在Eduardo持有的公司股份被稀释之后，他就超过五亿美金起诉了Mark。但他们两人在一年前恢复了联系。我们请到他们俩来谈谈这段关系，也谈谈这对流行的社交网站会有什么影响。”

当一些幕后花絮显示在屏幕上时，Mark轻柔地捏了捏Eduardo的脚踝。透过袜子，Eduardo能感觉到Mark的拇指在他的脚踝上划着圈圈。

接着，正式访问开始了。Eduardo和Mark走上台的时候，员工们全都喝彩起来，其中有些人还吹着口哨，还有些则夸张的喘息起来。Dustin狡黠地朝Eduardo弯起嘴角，然后转头盯着屏幕。

大家基本上是安静地看着采访，时不时员工们会发出大笑或喝彩声。采访继续播放，Mark握在Eduardo脚踝上的手紧了紧。当屏幕里的Mark开口说“Wardo想要我成为更好的人”时，屋子里鸦雀无声。

Eduardo盯着屏幕，他的心脏在胸膛里砰砰直跳。他凝视着屏幕里的自己，盯着他自己的表情——惊讶，满怀希望，并他妈的/明显极了/展示出他一直想听Mark说自己对Eduardo很在意。

他听到一声安静的抽泣，扭头看见一位男性雇员正小心翼翼地抹着眼角。Mark转过头将脸埋在Eduardo的膝盖内侧，片刻之后才转回去看屏幕。

剩下的采访内容算是波澜不惊，但尽管如此Eduardo还是呆住了。他没法不看自己的表情，没法不注意到他的眼神片刻也不能从Mark身上移开。他无意识地捏捏Mark的脖子，Mark叹息一声，向后靠过来，想要更多的接触。 

采访结束之后，Dustin起身关掉电视。有那么一会儿，屋子里声响全无，接着有人开始鼓掌。很快，屋内所有人都在鼓掌，并对着他俩灿烂的笑起来，Eduardo因为尴尬都脸红了。Mark转头抬眼看向Eduardo，Eduardo的手捋了捋Mark的头发。

他们坐在那，同时，员工们慢慢地走了出去。有些人说着“恭喜！”或者“做得好！”，Chris出去的时候给了他们两个大拇指，大大的笑着。Mark没有站起来的意思，即使所有人离开之后也是如此。Eduardo心不在焉的用拇指摩挲着Mark的侧颈。

“Mark，”在大家全都正式离开后，又过了几分钟，Eduardo最终开口说道，“我们大概该回家了。”

“大概吧，”Mark同意道。他微微朝后靠向Eduardo的手，弓起背，Eduardo把双手放在Mark的肩膀上，实验性地揉了揉。Mark安静地呻吟起来，Eduardo用拇指压上Mark肩膀上的肌肉。

毫不令人惊讶的，Mark身体紧绷得不行。Eduardo用力地用手指摁压着Mark的背，将纠结的肌肉挨个揉开，直到Mark在他手下放松才停止。Mark向前趔趄了一下，没了平时完美的姿势。Eduardo站起身，朝Mark伸出手。

Mark接受了他的帮助，一站起身，他就拉下Eduardo，温柔地吻上去，他的手指托着Eduardo的下巴。Eduardo用手臂环上Mark的腰，舌头探进Mark的嘴里。再也不关心这意味着什么了。自从Mark开始靠向他的手，他就硬起来了，但这不是特别急切，因为Mark的手一直在描绘着他的轮廓，好像他想要记住Eduardo脸感觉起来是什么样的。

他们慵懒的吻着，直到会议室的门被打开，Dustin大声的说道，“噢，该死，抱歉。”

他们分开，并喘着粗气。Mark先是紧张地看向Eduardo，然后看向Dustin。Eduardo咬着嘴巴不让自己笑出来，然后回头看向Dustin，Dustin正带着一个巨大而欢欣鼓舞的笑容看着他俩。

“别在意我，”Dustin说，朝屋子后面走去。“我只是想再来拿些布朗尼。你俩可以继续，尽管我建议转移阵地，别在所有人的手机都有摄像头的地方做。”

“我们回家吧，”Eduardo对Mark说，轻微地扯扯Mark衣服下摆。

“我还有想做的活儿，”Mark抗议道，渴望地朝自己的办公桌的方向看了看。

“我们不需要你在这儿，”Dustin回头喊道，并在纸碟上高高地堆了一叠布朗尼。“我能接手你在做的任何工作。”

“不是网站的事情，”Mark坐立不安地说。“我在跟我的——一些人讨论文书工作。你没法接手这事。”

Dustin和Eduardo都惊讶地看着Mark。Dustin说，“你讨厌文书工作。因为这你才雇了Jamie。”

“是法律方面的事，”Mark说，转过去看向Dustin。他们俩互相盯了一分钟，显然在安静地进行交流。Eduardo的胸口因为嫉妒紧了紧；以前（通常）是他来解读Mark的。

“好吧，随便了，”Dustin过了会儿说道。“你不能明天办吗？回家吧，Mark。我们都希望美满的婚姻能让你不再是个毫不让步的工作狂了。”

“我想可以明天再做的，”Mark不情愿地说道。

“走吧，”Eduardo坚定地说道，他引着Mark走出会议室，忽视Dustin的窃笑。Mark从办公桌上抓起他的帽衫，还有其他几样东西，然后才朝车子的方向走去。 

 

“我去做晚饭，”他们一回到家，Mark就宣布道。

Eduardo挑起眉毛，很怀疑的说道，“你要去做晚饭。”

Mark耸耸肩。“你也为我做过。我也能做点吃的。”

“比如说？”

“炒饭，”Mark说。“我还可以煎饺子。”

“我很想见识见识，”Eduardo说，他最后是坐在一旁，看着Mark煎速冻锅贴。Mark的眉心因为专注而皱了起来，他的背又一次笔直地挺着。Eduardo等了一会儿，然后起身走过去贴到Mark背上，把嘴唇印在Mark左耳下面的地方。

“我在做饭呢，Wardo，”Mark说，有点不稳，但他向左边转过头来，让Eduardo吻他。Eduardo把手探进Mark衬衫下摆里，用手指抚摸着Mark腰部的肌肤。Mark打了个颤，然后退开了。

“Wardo，”他说，嘴唇扭了扭。“你想吃晚饭吗？”

Eduardo坏笑，朝后退了一点点，举起手。“别让我阻止你。”

Mark微笑，转身继续对着平底锅。Eduardo看着Mark开始做炒饭，令人惊讶的展示出舒适和居家的感觉。

他摆好餐桌，坐下来等Mark。Mark把饭装进碗里，把食物端了过来。他示意让Eduardo先吃，带着期待的眼神看着Eduardo尝了一口。好吃到让人惊讶——大学的时候，Mark并不是因为厨艺精湛而为人所知的。

“棒极了，Mark，”他真诚地说。“谢谢你做了这些。”

Mark垂下视线，微微地笑着，然后给自己装了些饭和锅贴。“我很高兴能做这些。”

“唔，我很感激。”Eduardo陷入沉默，慢慢地吃着，若有所思地看着Mark。Mark则专心在食物上，他的手指熟练地使用着筷子。Eduardo猛地意识到自己盯着Mark的手，看得出神。

他们吃完饭后，Eduardo洗着碗碟，同时Mark将剩下的炒饭放进冰箱里。Mark靠在流理台上，稳而谨慎地看着Eduardo。

“你想看个电影什么的吗？”当Eduardo把最后一个碟子擦干净之后，Mark说。

“好啊，当然想，”Eduardo说，把碟子收好，放在一边。“你想看什么？”

他们最终看了《星球大战》。Mark紧紧地贴在Eduardo身侧，似乎是下意识地动着嘴巴，默念着电影里的台词。Eduardo用手臂环上Mark的肩膀。

大约看了一半的时候，Mark转向Eduardo，吻上他，温柔而踌躇。Eduardo热切地回应着，把Mark拉下去，让他俩躺在沙发上，Mark几乎是压在Eduardo的身上。

Mark的手刚摸进Eduardo的衬衫里，Eduardo的手机就突然响了起来。Eduardo哀鸣一声，扭扭身子，把手机从西装上衣的口袋里拽了出来。他看看来电显示，对Mark说道，“是我妈，”然后接通电话。“嗨，妈妈。”

“你好，Saverin夫人，”Mark靠上前朝着收音处说道。Eduardo拍打一下Mark的大腿，Mark得意地笑笑，然后吻上Eduardo的下巴。

“那是Mark吗？”Eduardo的母亲问道。“告诉他我向他问好，他在奥普拉秀上面真贴心。”

“好，我会的，”Eduardo说，Mark一路朝下吻着他的脖子时，他小力地掐了Mark一下。“什么事，妈？”

“我看到你们俩上的奥普拉秀了！”她解释道。“你看起来很幸福，Eduardo。”

“我回头再打给你，妈，”在Mark用手覆上Eduardo的胸膛，手指拧着Eduardo的乳头时，他努力挤出这句话。

“噢，我懂的，”他母亲了然地说道。“好好玩，甜心，我迟些再打给你！”

Eduardo挂了电话，把手机扔到一边。“你是个混蛋，”他真心地告诉Mark。

“对，随便吧，”Mark说着，同时伸手去解开Eduardo的裤子。

 

*****

 

接下来的两天，Eduardo的时间都花在查看更多的办公地点上，但没有一处/感觉/很对。他喜欢他在新加坡那里的办公室——那间风格很好的将现代和古典混合在一起，还有大窗户，和深色的硬木地板。那间办公室很小，但他所需的一切都在里头。

但是，在周四的时候，他找到了自己想要的办公室。他走进去，停下脚步，深吸一口气。Lena轻轻拍拍他的肩膀，说，“Eduardo？一切都还好吧？”

“就是这样，”他说，自个儿点点头。“就是这里了。”

“你确定吗？”Lena问道，但她已经拿出黑莓手机查看了。“四处看看，确保一下。”

这间办公处在这栋楼的二楼，有大窗户，能俯瞰一个小公园。室内很宽敞，还有打好蜡的木地板。屋内有一条短短的走廊，左边有两个门，Eduardo把两扇门都打开，查看一下。一间是可以拿来当小憩用的餐厅。另一间是个很小但很讲究的洗手间。Eduardo用手摸摸花岗岩台子，开心地笑起来。

“就是这里了，”他从洗手间里走出来时，对Lena喊道。“这里就是我想要的。”

“好，”Lena轻快地说，他走进主屋，看到她扭开笔盖，开始在单子上写起来。“棒极了，Eduardo。我们还需要办理一些文书工作，但希望那不会花太长时间。这个地方在下周的时候就是你的了。”

Eduardo激动地伸出手臂环上她的肩膀。“太谢谢你帮忙了，”他诚挚地说，满脸笑容。“我对这里感觉很好。”

Lena弯起嘴微笑。“我很高兴。” 

*****

To: Chris Hughes (chughes@facebook.com); Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com)   
From: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)   
Re: 新办公室   
周末想找点事情做做吗？我雇了人搬家具，但我或许需要有人帮着挑选一下。

To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com)  
Re: 我-肩-膀-疼-死-了  
我永远不会让你说服我去帮你搬任何东西，永远不。

To: Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com)  
From: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
Re: 泪流成河给我看  
你甚至都没有做那么多的活儿！还有，别忘了，你还是得自己处理你买的那张沙发。

To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com)  
Re: 对 好吧  
去他妈的我要雇个人来帮我处理沙发

To: Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com)  
From: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
Re: 看着吧  
你所做的基本上只是把一张桌子移了三英寸而已。别哀怨了。

To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com)  
Re: 你-欠-我-的  
你甚至都没给我买披萨或是啤酒，所以明天我们要在你的办公室开一个欢迎派对，你要负责买披萨。

To: Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com)  
From: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
Re: 噢真的吗  
你认为我刚刚表示了同意? 

To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com)  
Re: 伙计  
拜托，你知道自己也想闯进那里的

To: Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com)  
From: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
Re: 好吧  
只要没人打坏任何东西就好

 

To: Amelia Kim (akim@facebook.com); Chris Hughes (chughes@facebook.com); Calvin Jones (cjones@facebook.com); Devon Cho (dcho@facebook.com); Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com); George Kameda (gkameda@facebook.com); Jamie Perry (jperry@facebook.com); Lena Zhou (lenazhou@parealty.com); Lucas Schwartz (lschwarts@facebook.com); Mark Zuckerberg (markisceo@facebook.com); (see complete list)  
From: Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovtiz@facebook.com)  
Re: 给太太办一个美好的欢送仪式！

你们中间有些人可能听说Eduardo已经找好办公室了，所以他不再会继续驾临这儿了。然而，这并不意味着我们没法体面的欢送他！我知道这有点儿突然，但我们得做这事儿，好让我能成功复仇（CEO夫人让我装沙发）。

无论如何，指示内容都在附件里，我希望能在下午六点见到你们所有人。自带啤酒，也带点吃的来。噢，还有Eduardo说了，不要打坏任何东西，所以将破坏程度维持在最小范围内（但这不是说我要去检查什么的）。

（查看你们FB的收件箱，邀请应该都发到了，这样让我好数人数）

赞到爆的dustin 

 

*****

 

“让Dustin在这儿办派对，你确定这是个好主意？”当他们把Eduardo新装好的桌子移到一边去时，Mark问道。

“会很好玩的，”Eduardo说道。“拜托，Mark，找点乐子。”

“Dustin可没有给我办搬迁派对，”Mark孩子气地咕哝道。

Eduardo翻翻白眼，止住自己对此加以评论的冲动。他挺确定Mark不会允许Dustin为他办任何种类的派对——并只是因为Mark不喜欢派对，还因为通常来说Mark很不信任人，尤其是碰上Dustin的时候。

大约在半个小时之后，Dustin出现了，他开始按照自己严格的标准来重新布置办公室。“大约，有三十个人说会来，另外十个还是十五个人说可能来。这提醒了我，我们真的得弄掉聚会邀请上那个愚蠢的‘可能’选项，这是世界上最让人恼火、最傻缺的玩意。”

“每次办公室有人要开派对，我们都会来一次这样的谈话，”Mark说。

“我还是认为加上那玩意儿很傻逼。人们至少应该有权决定他们想不想给人举棋不定的选项。”Dustin从他带来的杂物袋里拿出两份六瓶装的啤酒。“你把小冰柜放在哪儿了？”

Eduardo帮助他一起把啤酒放到冰箱里，与此同时Mark打电话订了披萨。Dustin说。“办公室看起来不错啊。”

“多亏了你和Chris，”Eduardo说，显然这句话说对了，因为Dustin露齿而笑，在他肩膀上轻轻给了一拳。

“嘿，兄弟，”他说。“随时为Mark的丈夫效劳，懂吧？”

“Dustin，”Eduardo叹气道，但他忍不住自己的笑。“这可不是我想被定义的形象。”

“对，但提起这事会让你脸红。”Dustin用肩膀撞撞Eduardo，然后走回办公室里。“你还有什么事情没说吗？”

“没，”Eduardo说，被Dustin的语气弄糊涂了。“怎么了？”

“没事，”Dustin说。“嘿，我想大家很快就会到了。你准备好疯玩了吗？”他做了一个奇怪的挺身动作，然后拍下按在墙上的音响播放键。音乐在屋内响了起来，大声而引人注意。

Eduardo随着音乐蹦了蹦，微笑地看着Mark。Mark只是带着一个有点不解的表情盯着他。Eduardo嗤之以鼻，朝Dustin示意调低音量。

“大家抵达的时候，我们需要听到他们，”他在音乐声里吼道。Dustin朝他举起大拇指，把音量降低了点儿。

Amelia，观影会上的那位小个子程序员，几分钟之后就抵达了，背着一个满是伏特加和一叠布朗尼的包。Eduardo怀疑地盯着它们，她露齿而笑，说，“我保证这里面只有巧克力，其他什么都没有。”【注：国外有人会把大麻加进去，所以Amelia有此一说】

Dustin帮助她把伏特加放在桌子上，同时微微有些脸红，Amelia开始跟着音乐唱起来，只有一点儿跑调。Mark去拿了一支啤酒，也给Eduardo拿了一支，这让Eduardo惊讶了一下。

“多谢了，”他说，然后坐到沙发上，腿伸展开，身体朝后靠去。Mark一屁股坐在他身边，看着Dustin在尝试和Amelia说话时支支吾吾的样子。

其他来参加派对的人开始慢慢涌入，有些人带了酒，有些人带了食物。Lena带了些自己做的鳄梨沙拉，她先给Eduardo拿了一个，然后才把剩下的放在桌上。

Lena拿着一个红杯子走回来，坐在Eduardo的另一边，深深地叹了口气。“这地方看起来很棒，”她赞同地说。“我喜欢你对这里的改造。”

“谢谢你，”Eduardo说，微笑着。“太谢谢你的帮忙了。我爱这个地方。”

“我很高兴，”Lena微微倾身，捕捉到Mark的视线。“你赞成吗，Zuckerberg先生？”

Mark明显地对这个问题踌躇了一会，他的头偏向一边。然后他说，“我想这里还不错。”

Eduardo朝Lena翻翻白眼，Lena把杯子举到嘴边好遮住她的微笑。Eduardo伸出手臂，放在Mark身后的沙发靠背上。Mark挨近他的身侧，把脑袋搭在Eduardo的肩膀上。

音乐声变成了熟悉的Michael Jackson的歌，Dustin大声地呼喊着。他转过身朝Eduardo比划着。“Wardo！”他喊道。“来吧，你能跳舞，我能唱歌——我们一起来秀一下！”

“他在说什么呢？”Lena压低声音问道。

“是我们在大学期间做过几次的事儿，”Eduardo说。他提高嗓音喊回去，“Dustin，真的吗？”

“别扫兴嘛，伙计，”Dustin说，动作更加坚决。“把你的屁股挪过来，展示一下你的月球漫步。”

“你能做月球漫步？”Lena问道。她稍微推了推他的肩膀。“去，我想看看。”

Eduardo直觉的看向Mark，Mark耸耸肩，说，“起来，去那里吧。”

Eduardo把自己的啤酒递给Mark，朝Dustin走去，Dustin马上就唱了起来，唱着“她更像是个美丽的女王”，音调高了好几度。

距离Eduardo真去跳舞已经过了一阵子，而且他还没有醉的足以让全身放松。但他尽自己最大力忽视大家的盯视。他花了一点时间才放松下来，然后他开始摇摆。正靠在自己男朋友身边的Chris看起来有些脸红，在Eduardo做了一个幅度很大的挺身动作时，大声吹起口哨来。

Eduardo表演了他最擅长的月球漫步，一边将手举至额头，在全场爆发出掌声时咧嘴笑了起来。Dustin用手臂环上Eduardo的肩膀，洋洋得意地笑着，然后他俩戏剧性地鞠了个躬。Dustin揉揉Eduardo的后脑勺，说，“不差嘛，兄弟！”

“我希望没有人录像，”Eduardo说道，Dustin吃吃笑了起来。

“嗯，抱歉，伙计，”Dustin说。“当这录像被上传到Facebook时，我会确保它不被流传出去，但一定有人录下来了。”

“我录啦！”Amelia喊道，举着一个摄像机挥着。

Eduardo呻吟起来。Dustin坏笑着，把Eduardo朝沙发推过去。

“我一直不明白为什么你们这些人要那么做，”Mark说，含糊地朝Dustin比了比。

“因为这很有趣啊，Mark，”Eduardo说。Mark就看起来更加迷惑了，所以Eduardo放弃，去给自己拿了一片披萨，还拿了些Amelia的布朗尼。后来，他开始跟一个负责整合应用程序的程序员谈论起人们的个人资料来。

谈话结束之后，他回到Mark身边，说，“你记得我们大学的派对吗？” 

“什么派对？”Mark挖苦的问道。他的嘴弯起一点。“比起我，你参加的派对多了去了。”

“这话是什么意思？”Eduardo问道，皱着眉。 

“所有的那些凤凰社团聚会，”Mark耸耸肩说。“我之前过AEPi派对，那些可蹩脚了。”

“凤凰社团的派对没那么有意思，”Eduardo坦诚道。“很多人我都不认识。”

“无论如何，反正你都去了，”Mark说。 

“对，”Eduardo说，现在有点摸不着头脑。“我该回绝他们吗？” 

“不。”Mark摇摇头。“我不是这个意思。” 

“我希望你也收到邀请函，”Eduardo说，用肩膀撞撞Mark。他不确定为什么自己在以前从未说过这话。“你本应该收到的。和通过考验入会的大多数人相比，你强多了。” 

“我绝对不会用鸡肉喂鸡，”Mark喃喃道，但他也微微笑了笑。 

“哦，闭嘴吧，”Eduardo说，他咬了一口披萨，但没有承认其他事情。Mark看起来像是想开口说些什么，但这时他的电话响了。他拿起电话，看看来电显示，叹了口气。

Mark接通电话，说，“你好？”他安静了一会儿，然后叹气。“行。好吧。不，我明白。不，我知道。我会跟Chris说。听着——不，我马上就到。给我十五分钟就好。”

Eduardo皱起眉，隐约猜到了发生的事情，但绝望地希翼着自己猜错了。“Mark？”他问道。

Mark竖起一根指头，一股缓慢而冰冷的愤怒开始在Eduardo胸口蔓延。只有一个人能让Mark这么不考虑Eduardo。Eduardo抱起双臂，等着Mark结束谈话。片刻之后，Mark说，“好。再见。”就挂了电话。 

“发生什么了？”Eduardo问道，无比希望他是错的。

“Sean因为酒后驾车被捕了。我得处理这事，”Mark说，站起身来。他的嘴巴抿成一条不愉快的弧线，但他眼里的神情很固执。

“并不非得要你去，”Eduardo尖锐地说，抬眼看着Mark。“不是吗？”

“Eduardo，这事需要马上处理，”Mark不耐烦地回答。“不能拖延。如果我们慢了一点，媒体就会铺天盖地地报道。”

“其他人能做这事，Mark！”Eduardo不满的低声说道。“别——别为/他/离开我。”

“我得打电话给律师，”Mark说，完全忽视Eduardo，接着他就走开了，朝Chris走去。Eduardo握紧拳头，怒视着Mark离开的背影。Chris和Mark安静的交谈片刻，然后Mark头也不回地走了。

Eduardo转向正在一旁睁大眼睛看着的Lena。

“我能把你剩下的酒喝了吗？”他问道。她一言不发地递过杯子，他怒气冲冲的一口干了。

“Eduardo？”Lena温和的问道。“你还好吧？”

“我需要再喝一杯，”他告知她道。

 

*****

 

Eduardo喝得很醉，非常醉。

起初，Dustin鼓励他，还给他调了些很复杂而滑稽的酒，但最终他把Eduardo手中的杯子夺去，放在他够不到的地方。

“伙计，”他说，声音听起来很担忧。“你明天就开始工作了。你得悠着点。”

“我自己是老板，”Eduardo沉着脸说。“谁他妈在乎。”

“你究竟哪条筋/搭错/了？”Dustin诘问道。“你/从不/会这样的。”

“操他妈的Mark，”Eduardo吼道，怒视着Mark之前的座位。“操他妈的Sean。”

Dustin眼里出现了然的神情，他说，“噢，该死。他去保释了？Sean做了什么吗？”

“被捕了，”Eduardo咕哝道。“整一坨狗屎。”

“我同意，”Dustin流畅地接口。“他就是一坨狗屎。但Mark——他，我不知道，他一直给Sean擦屁股。”

“混蛋，”Eduardo说。他不确定自己指的是Mark还是Sean。

“嗯，”Dustin同意道。“或许你该别太在意？去沙发上坐着。我会开车送你回家。”

Eduardo点点头。他的脑袋感觉起来有些滑稽，好像它在脖子上不太牢固。他把想法说出来，Dustin翻翻白眼。

“耶稣啊，Wardo。我可不羡慕你明天要遭受的宿醉之苦。”Dustin把他推向沙发，摁着Eduardo的肩膀让他坐下。Eduardo看向正蜷缩在沙发一角的Jamie，她修长的四肢屈成尖锐的角度。

“Mark一直都得跟在Sean后面跑吗？”他问她，小心地咬着每个单词。

Jamie看了他一会。“Eduardo，Mark有责任，”她最终说道。“很多责任是他自找的，但他不能撒手不管。Sean就是其中一个。”

“他不是非得离开我——我的派对，”Eduardo说，向后抬起头，看着天花板。

Jamie没有回答，只是用脚轻轻推了推Eduardo的髋。Eduardo闭上眼，希望自己至少/真的/打过Sean一拳。 

不知什么时候Eduardo睡着了，被Dustin和Jamie拽他起身的动作弄醒。Lena正在清理碟子和披萨盒子，跟着现在播放的安静的音乐哼着歌。她朝Eduardo挥挥手，脸上带着一个小小的揶揄的笑。

“来吧，Wardo，”Dustin说，用手臂撑着Eduardo的腰。“我得带你回家。Jamie和Lena说她们会打扫干净的。”

“有时候我讨厌他，”Eduardo告诉Dustin。他现在觉得有点点清醒了，但他对Mark的怒气一点儿也没有消散。“他真是个自我为中心的混球。”

“有时候是，”Dustin同意道。

“不，一直是，”Eduardo据理力争道。“他甚至不是自我为中心，而是他都/懒得/去记得世界上还有其他人。”

“Eduardo，伙计，你早上回后悔说了这些话的，而且坦白说，我不想掺和进你们俩的分歧里——”

Eduardo打断他。“我才/不会/后悔说这些，Dustin。永远都他妈的是Sean Parker。Mark永远都懒得费事跟我解释事情，但对Sean？他会为那个自大狂做任何事——”

“Wardo，拜托，”Dustin说，有点绝望了。“别把我拉进来。”

Eduardo平静下来，让Dustin把他推进车子的副驾驶座上。他给自己扣上安全带，头靠在窗子上。Dustin坐进驾驶座，说，“你知道我今晚被迫不能喝酒吧？”

“怪Mark去，”Eduardo说，恼火地抱起双臂。

Dustin把车停下时，Mark的车正停在屋子前面。Eduardo下了车，跟Dustin挥手道别，然后蹒跚着走向前门。他试了几次才把钥匙塞进锁孔里，但最终他还是开了门。他打开门，把门踢上，他用的力气或许确实过头了那么一点点。

“Mark！”他喊道。“Mark！”

片刻之后，Mark从客厅的方向冒出来。他看了一下Eduardo，然后说，“你喝醉了。”

“对，”Eduardo说。“我是醉了。你知道原因吗？因为你是个/混蛋/。”

Mark微微被刺痛地畏缩了一下，但没有回嘴。“Eduardo，我必须走。你知道的。”

“不，Mark，我不知道。想知道原因吗？因为你永远不会向我解释事情，你也永远不会/真正/把我当成和你一般聪明的平等的人。”

“Wardo，你不是我生活里唯一的事情！”Mark不耐烦的说。“别再这么自私下去了。”

“自私？”Eduardo责问道，现在真的火大了。“我？”

“对，你。”Mark踏步上前，怒视着Eduardo。“你一直表现得好像你应该是我唯一该关注的，但你有听过我说的话吗？你一直有自己的生活，Eduardo，而当我想拥有我的生活，你就受不了。”

Eduardo握紧拳头。“你在怪我？”

“我不是唯一搞砸了的人，Wardo，”Mark冷冷地说。

“去你妈的，Mark，”Eduardo转身，昂着头气冲冲地回到他在楼上的卧室里。他挫败地锤了几下枕头，然后沉入不安稳的睡眠中。

 

*****

 

第二天早上Eduardo头痛欲裂地醒来，发现屋子空无一人。他在不得不刷了三次牙之后才感觉好些，他在喷头下面大概站了十分钟，才开始洗澡。

在哪儿也看不到Mark的踪影，他的车也开走了，所以Eduardo猜想Mark是丢下他自己走了。他叹了口气，在咖啡煮好之前的等待时间里，打电话预约了一辆的士车在午餐的时候来接他，然后站起身喝着咖啡，看着空空的餐桌，打起腹稿，准备晚上跟Mark谈谈。他喝完咖啡之后，用比往常大一点的力道把杯子放下，然后上楼去处理他的电子邮件。

他发布了几个招聘助理的广告，然后大约花了一小时在电话里跟他还在新加坡的前任助理，还有其中一位台湾客户谈正事。等到他把事情都办好，他的怒气也消减成一股被紧紧裹住的火球了。Mark为了不争执而离开，多么典型的举动。Mark一直在消极反抗这点做得很凶；他会让Eduardo去做和事佬。显然，现在他也指望这样。

他给自己做了三明治当午餐，然后在电脑前吃完，因为他不想再一个人坐在厨房里了。他搜到了一间汽车经销店，发现那里卖奥迪，他觉得买一辆奥迪可以是告诉Mark“去你妈的禁欲主义”的合适途径。大约在十二点半，出租车在外头鸣笛，告诉他他们到了，所以他抓起文件箱朝门口走去。

去经销店一路上他都在后座沉着脸，恼火于Mark现在还能对他影响这么大。Eduardo本以为这分开的五年能对这情况有所帮助，但实际上什么都没变。

Eduardo付钱买车的时候，感到一股怪异的复仇感。他知道Mark喜欢开便宜实用的车，买下一辆非常奢侈的车让他有种奇怪的满足。

Eduardo朝他的办公室开去，带着满意感，把车泊在指定停车位上。办公室几乎全部都恢复正常了，除了厨房以外，那里还屯着啤酒和一大瓶酒。Eduardo做进椅子里，打开新电脑。

角落里，有一盒从新加坡寄来的办公室用品，里面还有他之前暂时藏在Facebook总部的临时办公桌里的几样东西。他打开盒子，把桌子一边整齐的收好，在另一边放上家庭照片。他的哈利波特杯子，这是他前任助理Isabel送的礼物，被放进厨房里咖啡机旁边，这是Chris送给他办公室搬迁的礼物。

他收拾着东西，看到了写着“Eduardo Saverin，CEO夫人”的纸条和Chris之前给他的牛皮纸信封。铭牌被丢进垃圾箱里，但他吧信封放在键盘的左边。工作的时候他没法不去偷瞄那信封，于是他最终不抵抗诱惑，打开了信封。

Eduardo把离婚文件摊的满桌子都是，带着病态的好奇心细细看着内容。Chris将需要Eduardo签名的地方用便签纸标了出来，Eduardo盯着第一行线看了很久很久。他叹了口气，然后吧文件收回信封里。这一次，他把信封放进了桌子最下面的抽屉里。

他的电话在片刻之后震了震，他打开，看到一条来自Dustin的短信。

/mark一整天都很暴躁 他刚刚把lucas弄哭了 卧槽发生什么事了/

Eduardo沉着脸回复短信，/你知道发生什么了/

/天啊别继续这么娘里娘气了/

/他妈的这是什么意思？/Eduardo责问道，重重的摁着键盘。

/你们俩让我太火大了，/Dustin发短信说。/为毛你们俩没法表现得像是普通人呢，用滚床单来和好/

Eduardo没有用回复短信来显示自己的气度。

大概五点钟的时候，他准备回家。Mark仍然没回来，所以Eduardo给自己做了晚餐，然后蜷缩在沙发上看电视。他下定决心要逮住Mark，但随着时钟指针慢慢步入七点，然后八点，Eduardo开始怀疑Mark是不是在近期内都不会回来了。

但Eduardo仍然固执地等着，他窝在沙发上，看着CSI，注意力越来越没法集中，他的眼皮越来越沉重。他闭上眼，告诉自己只是小睡一会儿，但等他醒来时已经是第二天早上了，太阳斜斜的照在他脸上。

他坐起身，一张毯子从他身上滑下去。他皱起眉；之前可是没毯子的。他揉揉脸，然后起身去车库看了看。

Mark的车不在；他一定是很早就出门了，为了避免和Eduardo说话才特意这么做的。Eduardo诅咒一声，然后上楼洗了个长长的热水浴。

*****

Eduardo抵达办公室，发现Jamie坐在大楼门口。她见到他后就站起身，舒展开修长的手脚，尴尬地微笑。

“嗨，”她说。“我，呃，嗨。”

“你来这里做啥？”Eduardo问道，语气比他的本意显得更为唐突。他摇摇头，说，“抱歉，这话很没礼貌。”

“我明白的，”Jamie说，点点头。“我不是为了Mark才来这——呃，实际上。这个。我知道眼下你缺个助理，所以我自愿来帮你几天忙。”

“告诉Mark多谢啦，但我不需要他帮我找助理。”Eduardo打开门，走上楼梯。Jamie跟在他身后。

“我明白，”她说，“虽然我很乐意回去Facebook总部，但实际上是Mark逼着我休假。”

Eduardo叹了口气，招手示意她进来。“我现在可没法提供电脑给你工作，”他告诫道。

“我知道，两天前我来过这儿，”Jamie提醒他说。她立刻就醒悟过来，皱了皱脸。“抱歉，提起这个真不太好。”

Eduardo紧紧地把嘴唇抿成一条直线，把外套和文件包扔在沙发上。Jamie从她的邮箱包里取出一台外壳富有光泽的手提电脑，坐在沙发边上，屈起双腿。她期盼地看着Eduardo。

他瞅瞅她的表情，然后投降了；他真的需要一点帮助。“好吧，”他说。“我会把要弄的表格程序用邮件发给你。”

“好，”她说。“你接不介意我放点音乐？”

Eduardo心不在焉地挥挥手。他把自己一直在做的表格文档发给她，然后在查看邮件前，处理了几通早该打的电话。有几个发展人员想要雇佣他，这是个好现象。

和Jamie一起工作很愉快，并且她显然学得很快。Eduardo看出来Mark雇她的原因了。她打字速度是惊人地快，她的手指以光速在键盘上敲打的。中午到来的时候，他们俩已经完成了一整天的工作量，Eduardo对自己接受她来帮忙这个决定感觉更好了。

他们叫了外卖，坐在地上吃午饭。Eduardo吃完之后就向后靠去，问道，“为什么Mark叫你过来？”

Jamie用牙齿咬着下唇，片刻之后才耸耸肩。“是Mark嘛。理由可以有很多个。”她犹豫着，戳着碗里没吃完的豆子和米饭。“我不太明白周日发生的事，但你真的该跟他谈谈。他昨天花了五个小时不眠不休地编程。”

Eduardo压下因为Jamie的话而产生的毫无理性的担忧之情。“他在躲着我，”他冷冷地说。“而且说实话，我可不太在乎。”

“唔，事情会过去的，”她满怀信心的说。“我确定你们俩能把问题解决好。”

Eduardo希望自己也能有和她一样的信心。在过去的五年时间里，他都用来生Mark的气，而他俩的关系才刚刚有所好转而已。Eduardo怀念他们在大学时进行的长长的闲谈，怀念在Mark身边一直工作到天亮。他怀念把Mark从睡梦中叫醒，把他拽下床去饭堂吃早餐。但Mark还是Mark，Eduardo真的不能再把自己放在一个被伤害的位置上了。


	5. Chapter 5

在这周余下的时间里，Eduardo一次也没见到Mark。

情况变成这样，一部分要多亏Mark，看起来他为了避开Eduardo，每天都在很早的时候醒来，另一部分是因为他俩都工作到很晚才回家。Eduardo全身心的投入工作，比以往更加热诚，等到周五的时候，他得到了五位新客户。

助理这一职位，他收到了十二份简历，尽管他也在考虑着是否要继续把Jamie从Mark那偷过来，因为她高效，聪明，而且是个很棒的撰稿人。周五，他在回家之前把简历都打印出来，打算在周末的时候好好看看。

不过当他回家的时候，他发现Mark真的在屋子里。他坐在饭桌边，用着电脑，他用小心翼翼的表情抬眼看着Eduardo。

“嗨，”Mark说，声音听起来很紧张。Eduardo纠结一下要不要转身就走，然后还是决定不要以这么孬种的方法退缩。

“哈喽。”他抱着双臂，尽最大力不要怒视Mark。“你一直在躲着我。”

Mark抬高一点儿肩膀。“对。”

“为什么？”

“我不想争论这个，”Mark直率的说。“我知道你永远也不会从我的角度看问题。”

“因为你是错的，”Eduardo不耐烦的说道。“告诉我你没意识到自己错了。”

“我当时是不应该把你推开，”Mark同意道，站起身走近Eduardo。“但你期望太高了，Wardo。你想要我每分每秒的注意力，/我做不到/。”

“从操蛋的Sean Parker走进你的生命那一刻起，你就忘了我的/存在/。”Eduardo低吼道。“我先出现你生命里的。”

“然后你离开我了，”Mark尖锐地说。“你不需要我。你有凤凰俱乐部，你有Christy，而且/你没跟我一起走/。”他的音量慢慢提高，在这句话结尾的时候他几乎的用喊的在说，他比Eduardo以往所见过的更加愤怒。

“我有责任！”Eduardo喊道，话一出口他就知道自己这么说听起来很滑稽。“我不能辜负家里对我的期望！你知道的！”

“如果你能保持联合创始人的身份，你父亲会更开心的，”Mark恶狠狠的说，Eduardo的手向上抽动一下。Mark畏缩着，但没有后退。

Eduardo花了片刻才能让自己平静下来，可以开口说话。“你本可以/告诉/我的，”Eduardo在自己恢复冷静之后说。“如果这对你那么重要的话——”

“我告诉过你了，”Mark快速地说道。“我告诉过你跟我一起来加州，我告诉过你我需要你。我告诉过你好多好多次，你不听我的，光顾着你的自尊了。”

“你反而来谈自尊这玩意儿。”

“对，”Mark说。“但至少我知道自己是个混蛋。你是个混蛋，但认为自己是个圣人。”

“我没法和你继续这么谈下去了，”Eduardo说，摇着头。他从Mark身边退开，举起手好像要挡开他似的。“真的没法了，Mark。”

“你是个孬种，”Mark残忍的说。

“操你的，”Eduardo说，他一把推向Mark的肩膀。Mark紧紧地抓住他的手腕，用意义不明但热烈的视线盯着Eduardo。Eduardo的胃紧了紧，他朝下看去，发现Mark硬了。“说真的？”他问道。

Mark没有回答，直接吻上他，Eduardo报复性地咬上Mark的下唇。Mark的髋部向上动着，用力握紧了Eduardo的手腕。他们激烈的亲热了一分钟，Mark的指甲陷进Eduardo的皮肤里。Mark退开，把Eduardo拉上楼，脸上带着坚决的表情。Eduardo把衣服脱掉，接着把Mark的帽衫拽下来，看也不看地扔到一边。他把Mark推倒在床上，跨坐上他的身体。Mark抬眼看着他，他的嘴唇愠怒地抿着，Eduardo慢慢的呼出一口气。

“你让我好/生气/，”Eduardo低吼道，解开Mark的裤子。Mark弓着背，从Eduardo身下挪开。Mark坐起身，把Eduardo推成双手膝盖着地的姿势。

“你让感情干扰了决定。”Mark说，伸手去拿润滑剂。“这是你最大的弱点。”

“对于我们都不能成为像你这样的机器人，我很抱歉，”Eduardo生气地说，同时Mark把指尖探入Eduardo体内。“/操/。”

Mark小声笑了笑，声音低沉而忧郁。他以折磨人的速度慢慢的把手指探进去。Eduardo用葡萄牙语诅咒着，很是恼火。

“耐心，”Mark贫嘴道，他浅浅地开始抽插。Eduardo紧紧咬着牙关，努力不让自己被Mark的花招击败。Mardk慢慢的屈起手指，Eduardo不自觉地深吸一口气。Mark发出一声笑声。

Eduardo紧紧用手指抓着床单，低下头，重重的喘息着。Mark又探入另一根手指，他另一只手慢慢的覆上Eduardo的腹部。Eduardo的呼吸声加快，，他没法克制住自己不发出温和、渴求的声音。

“你想要什么吗？”Mark用调笑的语调问道。

“看在他妈的份上，”Eduardo开口说道，同时Mark也勾起手指。他发出一声让人害臊的呻吟，声音大得让他感到很不好意思。

Mark又笑了起来，Eduardo希望他当时能停下来，希望自己当时在厨房的时候能从Mark身边退开——但他从来都不怎么能拒绝Mark，在任何事情上都不能。Eduardo不想继续思考了。他能和Mark上床，但他不需要喜欢Mark。

Mark继续调弄着Eduardo，直到Eduardo全身颤抖着，到目前为止都不为自己嘴里发出的声音感到害臊了。最终，Mark用手掌裹住Eduardo的分身，只撸了一下，Eduardo就叫喊着高潮了。

他注意力涣散了一阵子，被感觉淹没了，当他恢复神智时，看到Mark正在自慰。Eduardo沉着脸把Mark的手拍开，然后低下身子用嘴巴含住Mark。

总有一天，Eduardo在事后决定，他要让Mark恳求着才能高潮。他没有太仔细地斟酌这个想法，而是去浴室洗澡了。虽然现在他已经离Mark远远的了，但他一直在脑海里重放着Mark的指责。他一直以自己能看透事情的两面性而自豪——在Mark和Winklevoss兄弟的诉讼中，Eduardo一直认为自己能明白两边的理由。

他本来以为自己明白了Mark当时为什么把他赶出去——报复。着看起来很有逻辑，很简单——Eduardo冻结了银行账户，于是Mark以最好最有效的方法惩罚他。Eduardo能理解这样，尽管他认为Mark反应过度了，而且手段过头了。

他从没想过在Facemash之后，在Eduardo被凤凰社团邀请之后，Mark也能感到他们两人之间产生的距离。Mark看起来从不会注意，也不会在意；他只是要资金而已。

Eduardo呻吟着把脑袋抵在浴室里的瓷砖墙上。他肚子上有一个小小的痕迹，是Mark指甲在他身上划出来的，Eduardo用手指摁了摁。

Eduardo的生活本来很简单。他的目标是让父母自豪；通过他的智力和技巧来获得成功。等到某一天，他遇到某人，坠入爱河，然后结婚。这本来是他要做的。

但那目标——那梦想——都已经被远远地抛在后头，而这两次都是多亏了操蛋的Mark Zuckerberg。

Eduardo从浴室里出来，用毛巾擦干身体。他换上一件衬衫和内裤，然后才走回Mark的屋子，想拿回之前扔在那的衣服。

Mark拿着笔记本电脑坐在床沿上，Eduardo有一种奇怪的感觉，觉得Mark正在等他，这种感觉在Mark抬起眼看他时加强了，Mark的脸被笔记本电脑屏幕发出的光线照地显得很奇怪。Mark关了电脑，用双手抱着。

他们互相盯着对方看了很长一段时间。然后，Mark用安静的，几乎是用哀伤的声音说，“上床吧。”

Eduardo犹豫了片刻才说，“好吧。”他爬上Mark的床，同时Mark把电脑放到床头柜上，然后他平躺着，盯着天花板。过了一会儿，Mark贴着他身侧，蜷起身，温柔地吻吻Eduardo的肩膀。

几分钟之后，Eduardo问Mark，“我们做的是什么啊？”

Mark没有回答。Eduardo意识到Mark已经睡着了。他叹了口气，把被单拉高些，盖住Mark的肩膀，然后才闭上眼慢慢进入梦乡。

*****

 

第二天早晨，Eduardo醒来的时候发现Mark正盯着他看。

Eduardo惊讶地眨眨眼。他已经忘记Mark的眼睛有多么蓝了，也忘了有时候Mark能看起来温柔并富有感情，而不是恼怒并像是机器人一般。“嗨，”他谨慎地说。“有没有什么——唔。”

“你躺在我胳膊上了，”Mark说。

“噢，”Eduardo说，他翻身让Mark的手移开。“抱歉。”

“没事，”Mark说，他起身跪坐着。“我不介意。”他伸出一条腿跨过Eduardo的髋部，在上面坐好。他用手指摩挲着Eduardo身侧，然后说，“早上好。”

“早上好，”Eduardo说，用胳膊肘撑起身体。他抬起下巴，Mark缓慢而放松地吻着他。当Mark退开，Eduardo说，“我很抱歉——我很抱歉之前吼了你。我只是——需要花点时间才能让我，让我在Sean卷进来的时候不生气。”

Mark慢慢地点头，接着向后靠去，他身体的重量压在Eduardo的分身上。Eduardo发出一声恼火的被噎到的声音，然后翻身把Mark压在床垫上。

他们成功地在十点之后下了床。Eduardo打开电视机，把申请助理职位的简历摊在咖啡桌上。他盘着腿坐在地板上，手里拿着红笔，开始逐份细看。

大约半小时之后，Mark拖着步子走下楼，他的头发因为沐浴而湿漉漉的，他坐在Eduardo身后的沙发上。Eduardo听到Mark的电脑开机的声音，让他有一种奇怪的似曾相识感。他抬起眼，半是期望着能看到Chris正在啃着某些厚重的历史课本，还有正在玩Halo的Dustin。

“你怀念大学吗？”他问。Mark打字的声音顿了片刻，然后才继续响起。

“你指什么？”Mark问道。“是怀念在大学里读书还是大学的经历？”

“我想，两者都有吧。”

这次，Mark在考虑这个问题的时候，几乎停下了一分钟没有打字。“我怀念一些事。我喜欢和我的朋友一起住。但我不是那么喜欢AEPi，也不太喜欢我的性生活。”

“我不认为除了Chris以外会有人对自己在读大学时的性生活感到满意，”Eduardo讽刺地说。

Mark嗤笑一声。“对，是吧。我坚决不怀念大学课程。我小时候，一直以为大学里会满是跟我一样聪明，或者比我聪明的人。发现事实并非如此，真是太让人失望了。”

Eduardo开始大笑，笑到停不下来；这真是很典型Mark会说的。他把脸埋在手里，笑的打嗝，直到他喘不过气来才停下笑声。“当然了，”他在自己恢复镇定之后说道。“你当然会对大学有这种想法。”

“我不明白这有什么好笑的，”Mark说，但他听起来几乎是高兴的。Eduardo尝试着查看其他几份简历，但他在脑海里重复着Mark的话，让他忍不住吃吃的笑。

“别笑了，”Mark说，戳着Eduardo的肩膀。“你让我分心。”

“没有什么能让你分心，”Eduardo反驳道。

“你能，”Mark说。他的膝盖蹭蹭Eduardo身侧。“想吃午饭吗？”

“唔，”Eduardo迟疑了一下，因为一些他没法说明白的原因，有点手足无措。“当然。我们去吃点什么吧。”

 

******

 

“好车，”看着Eduardo的奥迪，Mark用干巴巴的声音说。他打开副驾驶座那边的门。“青年危机？”

“我一觉醒来发现自己睡在前好友的身边，我和他已经有五年没说过话了，原谅我想要一辆好车吧。”Eduardo想也不想地说。Mark变得面无表情，Eduardo畏缩了一下，被自己的话吓到了。“Mark——”

“好了，”Mark说。“我们出发吧。”

Eduardo叹了口气，然后坐进车里。他还是没法习惯自己经常口出恶言。他想知道这是不是Mark一直以来的感觉。

“我真的不是故意要——Mark，只是。”Eduardo停下来，揉着鼻梁。“我很抱歉。”

“我以为我们是要去吃午饭的？”Mark说。

“Mark——”

“Wardo。人会说蠢话，我早就知道了。我们能不能马上出发？”Mark做了个挫败的手势，Eduardo咬着唇点点头。

“好吧。行。”Eduardo发动汽车，倒出停车位。

他们最后去了In&Out，因为Eduardo真的很怀念他们家的汉堡，在国外的时候是如此，回国之后也一样。他试着忽略其他顾客暗地投来的目光，给自己点了一份汉堡和薯条。

在等食物送来的时候，Eduardo再次试着道歉，但Mark在他能发出第一个音节前就止住他的话。

“别再道歉了，Wardo，”他恼火地说。“我们没事儿。”

“你真是——太能/宽恕人/了，”Eduardo说，保持低声。“我不明白。你对Winlkevoss兄弟也是这样。你认为他们很笨，但你不/在意/。”他摇摇头。“我以为你恨我。”

“恨一个人非常累，”Mark实事求是地说。“而我永远不可能恨你，Eduardo。你是我最好的朋友。”

Eduardo没有错过他使用的是现在时这点，但他试着不去想太多。“而你——我指，”他停下来，不想提起他们俩在前晚发生的争执，但Mark似乎理解了他要说什么。

“就算那时候我也不恨你，”Mark说。“我当时很生气，也很笨，但我不恨你。我只是——嫉妒。但不是因为你当时以为的原因。”

Eduardo把Mark的手握住，温和地捏捏。“好，”他说。“我懂了。”

他们在窗边吃着，没有说太多。Eduardo把腿和Mark的抵在一起，看见Mark微微地笑起来。Eduardo低下头藏住自己回应他的笑容。

 

Mark从Eduardo手中拿过工作申请，开始挨个查看候选人。“他们基本上都是大学生。”他评论道，翻看着简历。

“我不需要全职助理，”Eduardo指出。“虽然那样会很好，但现在我还没有太多本地的客户。”

“你应该扩展模型，”Mark说，抬起头。“你很聪明。很多商业人士都想聘你为顾问的，不单只是应用程序开发员。”

Eduardo开口想回答，然后皱起眉。“我很聪明？”

“别逼我收回这话，”Mark说。

“我只是——我不认为你会说这种话——从你口中，这是个很高级别的赞扬了。”Eduardo靠在沙发背上，仍然有点震惊。“谢谢你。”

“不客气，”Mark简短的说，移开视线。“我对你有很大程度的尊敬，”他补充道。“我不知道自己有没有跟你说过这事。”

“没，”Eduardo逐字慢慢的说。“不，你从来没说过。”

“这是我的错。”Mark把工作申请还给Eduardo。“我会建议你打电话给经济学专业那人，还有英语专业那人来进行面试。”

Eduardo翻找着文件，找到Mark指的那两份，但当他仔细看清之后，他发现Mark选的这两个人，也是Eduardo所认为的最佳候选人。“对，”他说。“多谢啦。”

Mark点点头，看起来不太自在。“我需要Jamie回来，”他唐突地说。“没了她，工作意外地很难做。”

Eduardo嗤之以鼻，Mark的嘴角不甘不愿地弯了起来。Mark转身继续在电脑上工作着，Eduardo则去打电话给两位候选人，敲定面试时间。

*****

 

在接下来的周末里，Eduardo感觉自己像是走在蛋壳上，尽管Mark看起来像是完全忘记了他俩之前的争吵。Eduardo一直觉得自己得做点什么来补偿Mark。

最终，他决定不纠结了，接着打电话给Dustin。“我是个混蛋吗？”Dustin一接起电话，他就问道。

“啥？发生神马了？Wardo？”Dustin听起来晕乎乎的。Eduardo看了一眼时间：下午四点。

“你还在睡吗？”他难以置信地问道。

“闭嘴，”Dustin说，现在声音听起来更加清醒了。“我度过了一个漫长的夜晚，好吧？我们先别谈这个。我感觉如果我提起那晚的任何事情，Chris像蜘蛛一样的第六感就会收到，然后他周一会痛扁我的。”

“反正我估计自己也不想了解，”Eduardo说。

Dustin发出赞同的声音。“那你之前说啥来着？”

“我以前在个混蛋吗？在哈佛的时候？”

“Mark这么说的？”

“你能不能回答问题就好，Dustin？”Eduardo问道，感到很恼怒。

Dustin安静了片刻。“这个——”他最终开口，把一个单词拖了五个音节那么长，“你和Chris或许是我们其中最好人的。但，你知道，有时候你真的很固执。尤其是和Mark有关的时候。”

“什么意思？”

“听着，”Dustin说，“我觉得你该跟Mark谈谈这个。我所知道的全部，是Mark不想把你推出公司，但他当时以为你对公司不再感兴趣了。或者类似的事。对于整件事情，他从来没有明确说过。”

Eduardo叹了口气，用手揉着头发。“对我来说从来都与Facebook无关，”他说。“只是和帮助Mark有关。”

“/我/知道这事，”Dustin，现在他的声音听起来很恼火。“别跟我说，告诉/Mark/去。你就，明白吗，说的时候别用喊的。”背景里有另外一个人的声音，Dustin匆匆地说。“我得挂了。迟些再跟你说，”然后通话就结束了。

Eduardo把电话扔在床上，在屋子里走来走去了一会儿。最终，他下定决心，走下楼，发现Mark正在读一本俄国历史书。

“Mark，”Eduardo说。在没收到回复之后，又说，“Mark，嘿。”

Mark抬起头，眉心皱着。“怎么了？”

“我们能谈谈吗？”Eduardo坐下，Mark点点头。“我，呃，我希望你能知道——听着，当你带着Facebook的点子来找我的时候，我知道这是个很棒的主意。我知道的，好吗？但我不是因为这是个好点子而给你资金。你当时可以带着Harvard Connection来找我，我也会给你资金。”

Mark直起身子，把书放到一边。“Wardo——”

“等等，听我说完，”Eduardo说，举起手。“这永远和公司无关。我指，本来是，但同时也是和身为你的朋友有关。我想要让Facebook成功，因为你爱Facebook。”

Mark侧着头，好像正在处理这个信息。“好，”过了一会儿他说。“我能理解。”

“真的？”Eduardo说，感到奇怪的宽慰。他觉得好像当年20岁的自己应该会对Eduardo向Mark道歉而感到火冒三丈——但Mark说Eduardo很自私，这是对的，至少在扯到Mark的时候是如此。

“对，”Mark说。

“我还是很讨厌Sean，”Eduardo补充。

Mark嗤笑一声，说，“猜到了。这一件事情永远不会变。”他再度拿起书，Eduardo在沙发上伸展身体，他的脚抵在Mark的大腿上。片刻之后，Mark把一个手掌放在Eduardo的脚踝上，就不再挪位置了。Eduardo闭上眼睛，自顾自地笑起来。

*****

To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Sandra Saverin (saverin312@aol.com)  
Re: 拜访家长

亲爱的我知道你很忙，但你和Mark结婚几乎有一个月了，而你们还没来看你娘亲。此外，你父亲变得很不安，你知道他不安的时候是咋样的。把那男孩子带到迈阿密来，好让我们向Dolores姨妈证明他是个真人。

这个周末很不错，因为你父亲不需要开任何会议，而且恰巧也在你俩的结婚一个月纪念日之后。我会给你们做特别大餐哦。

爱你的，

妈妈

 

To: Mark Zuckerberg (markisceo@facebook.com); Jamie Perry (jperry@facebook.com)  
From: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
Re: FW: 拜访母亲

我妈开始等不及了。如果可以的话，这个周末我们得预定机票回东岸了。

/查看引用内容/

To: Mark Zuckerberg (markisceo@facebook.com); Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Jamie Perry (jperry@facebook.com)  
Re: FW: 你们的行程表

已经预定好周六早上飞往Newmark，周二从Newmark飞往迈阿密国际机场的机票，头等舱。不客气。

To: Mark Zuckerberg (markisceo@facebook.com); Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com)  
Re: 见父母

我有点希望自己也能在那儿！我打赌那场面一定很好玩。我会带上爆米花的。

To: Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com)  
From: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
Re: 说真的?

拜托，又不是说我们以前没见过其他人的父母。而且你怎么知道我们要过去？Jamie告诉你了？

To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Dustin Moskovtiz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com)  
Re: 真滴  
对，Jamie是个大嘴巴。

 

不，其实是我在她身后偷看到的，我有瘀伤能证明。

To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Dustin Moskovtiz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com)  
Re: 停下所有事

等等 这是不是意味着你俩和好了

To: Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com)  
From: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
Re: 你知道好奇心会让猫有怎样的下场

虽然和你一点儿关系也没有，但是，对的

To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Dustin Moskovtiz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com)  
Re: 噢太棒鸟

我不认为你能体会到上周Mark是多么的混蛋。人力资源得做一些很重要的损害赔偿才能让一些实习生不辞职。

我当你是采纳了我的建议？*眨眼 眨眼 蹭蹭 蹭蹭*

To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Dustin Moskovtiz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com)  
Re: 好吧

叫Chris帮你打我真的很没必要，Eduardo。

To: Chris Hughes (chughes@facebook.com)  
From: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
Re: 帮忙

多谢啦，兄弟。

To: Chris Hughes (Chughes@facebook.com)  
From: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
Re: 帮忙

随时效劳。我是说真的。

 

*****

 

在接下来的一周里，他们培养出一种默契。Mark会比Eduardo早一点儿起床，于是Eduardo就会蜷缩在Mark留下来的暖暖的位置上，听着淋浴的声音。他们几乎是一言不发的吃好早餐，然后各自去上班。

第一个助理候选人周二来进行面试。她是斯坦福大学经济学专业，看起来似乎很不错，但让人感觉有点儿疏远。他谢谢她前来面试，然后叹着气把她从名单上划去。

第二位候选人在周三中午来面试。他很高，身材健壮，穿着一件有领衬衫，紧紧地裹着他的肩膀。他稳稳地握住Eduardo的手，露出与这动作不相符的害羞的微笑。

“嗨，”他的嗓音温和而低沉。“Hamid Nafisi。”

“Eduardo Saverin，”Eduardo说，安抚人心的微笑着。“来坐下吧？”

Hamid紧张的坐在沙发边缘上，看起来像是很怕自己会打坏什么东西似的。他的手掌在裤子上擦了擦，深色的眼睛睁得大大的。

Eduardo为他感到难受；从简历上，他知道这可能是Hamid第一个真正的工作面试。他翻了一下文件，然后把资料放到一边，说，“那么，你是个英语专业的。”

Hamid点点头，然后急匆匆地说，“对，对，我是。”

Eduardo咬着唇想藏著自己忍俊不禁的笑容，然后针对Hamid的简历，问了几个简单的问题。Hamid明显的放松下来，Eduardo继续向他解释作为助理需要做些什么工作。Hamid明白的点着头，Eduardo决定给他一次机会。

“我准备给你看平时要发送的一封典型的邮件，然后我要你能自己写一份，”Eduardo说，示意Hamid朝电脑走去。“你有自己的笔记本电脑吗？”

“有，”Hamid说，小心翼翼地坐在Eduardo的写字椅上，“你只想我写一封邮件？”

“我只是想看你写作能力如何，”Eduardo说，接着后退一步让Hamid撰写邮件。Hamid把示例邮件看了一会儿，然后开始打字，速度像闪电一样快。他的速度几乎和Mark一样快了，显而易见这是Eduardo所之的打字最快的人。Eduardo忍下偷瞄屏幕的冲动，耐心的等着。

几分钟之后，Hamid说，“呃，我不知道写的怎么样，但……”

Eduardo靠上前，越过Hamid的肩膀，仔细地看着邮件。Hamid用了清晰准确的语言，他的遣词造句有种优雅的感觉，Eduardo喜欢这样的。他心不在焉地拍拍Hamid的肩膀，说，“真不错，看起来很棒。你想要这工作吗？”

“呃，我想吧？”Hamid说。“我是说，想！想的。”

Eduardo用力地咬着腮才没让自己大笑出声，然后说，“好，那你得到这份工作了。你什么时候有空来上班？”

“我明天就能开始，”Hamid说。

“如果下周你愿意来干一些活儿就太好了，”Eduaro说。“那时候我不在市里。”

Hamid看起来对此有点担忧，但还是点了点头。“当然，”他说。“我，呃，猜想你能告诉我我要做些啥？”

“会的，”Eduardo向他保证。“你今天想开工吗？你得签一些保密协议。”

Eduardo把需要Hamid签字的文件给他，然后去给这可怜娃拿点水喝。正在他拿了一瓶水的时候，他听到电话铃响了，Hamid喊道，“呃，Saverin先生？你的电话，正在响。”

“叫我Eduardo，你可以接电话，”Eduardo说，也给自己拿了瓶水。他回到办公室之后看到Hamid把办公室电话捧在胸前。

“呃，对，呃，Zuckerberg先-先生，好的。”Hamid说。他掩住电话话筒，说，“是你丈夫吗？” 

“对，”Eduardo说。他把水瓶递给Hamid，然后拿起电话。“嘿，Mark。”

“你洗衣服的时候把我的运动衫放哪儿了？”Mark问。

“你怎么不打我手机？”

“你没接。运动衫在哪？”

Eduardo露齿而笑，说，“你衣柜的左手边。”

听筒传来一阵沙沙声，然后Mark说道，“噢。”顿了顿之后，他问道，“那是你的新助理吗？”

“对，”Eduardo说，对Mark声音里怀疑的语气觉得有点好笑。“Hamid Nafisi。”

“那个英语专业的？”Mark嘲弄道。“他似乎话都说不清楚。”

“他很紧张，”Eduardo说。“还有，他是个很棒的写手。”Eduardo抬眼，看到Hamid满脸通红。“听着，Mark，回家之后我再跟你说。你想我带些什么吗？说起来，”Eduardo说，改变了主意，“我们得在走之前把剩饭吃了。”

“好，”Mark含糊地说，然后挂了电话。Eduardo忍不住笑了几声，然后把听筒放回电话架座上。

“那是……我想那是，”Hamid开口，听起来很尴尬。“我指，你是——你是/Eduardo Saverin/。”

“对，”Eduardo说，现在他担心的看着Hamid。“会有问题吗？”

“没！”Hamid几乎是喊出声的。“我是说，呃。只是，没有人会相信我要给你干活儿。”他的脸又红了，然后朝门口点点头。“我就——我得走了。”

“明天见，”Eduardo说，挥着手，Hamid弯弯手指告别，然后急匆匆地走了。Eduardo靠回椅子里，微微笑了起来。

他回家的时候心情非常好，因为他找到了一个自己喜欢的助理，即使Hamid有点太过害羞了。他很确定随着时间流逝，这孩子会放松下来的。

他进屋之后闻到烧焦东西的味道，皱起眉，有点担心。“Mark？”他喊道。

“厨房！”Mark喊回来。Eduardo跟着声音走，发现Mark正戳着一截黑炭，Eduardo相信那原本是个鸡蛋卷。Mark抬眼看Eduardo，嘴巴弯了弯。

Eduardo的眉毛挑了起了。“天啊，发生什么事了？”

“我做饭的时候突然有了一个新点子，”Mark说，朝他的电脑示意一下。“我想在忘掉这点子之前把它弄出来。”

Eduardo大笑起来，用手掩着脸，嗤笑了一声。“/Mark/，天啊。在没有人的情况下你究竟是怎么活下来的？”

“我不知道，”Mark承认到。“我很饿，我们只有鸡蛋和蔬菜了。”

“这样，那我来做点吃的，”Eduardo说。他指着饭桌。“去写程序什么的吧。”

Mark把锅铲放下，笑了笑然后回到电脑旁。Eduardo把锅刷干净，然后仔细的翻找了一下冰箱。Mark是对的；他们基本上只有鸡蛋和蔬菜了。Eduardo开始把一些原料取出来，挨个排开。

“你准备做什么？”Mark问。Eduardo扭过头去，发现Mark正看着他。

“西班牙玉米粉薄烙饼，”Eduardo说。“很好吃的，”看到Mark挑眉之后，他补充说。“我保证。”

“我相信你，”Mark说，然后他继续打起字来。 

Eduardo把薄烙饼放在饭桌上，他拿了两个碟子，两只叉子，还有一瓶番茄酱。Mark怀疑地看着薄烙饼，说，“你记得辣的东西对我会有怎样的影响的吧。”

Eduardo翻翻白眼，说，“记得。这不辣。”

“好吧，”Mark谨慎的说道，然后把叉子插进去，用叉子边切下一块来。Eduardo看着Mark吃下第一口。Mark嚼了一下，吞下去，说，“很好吃。”

“早就说过了，”Eduardo得意地笑起来，他自己也吃了一片薄饼。

“你的助理看起来不太能胜任，”片刻之后，Mark说。“Jamie开始为我工作的时候，没那么紧张。”

“Jamie给你干活儿的时候并不是十八岁，”Eduardo回答。“而且他也不用成为我的发言人。”

“Jamie也不是我的发言人。”Mark说。

“是，对哦。”Eduardo说。

Mark微笑起来，低了低头，他玩弄着手上的叉子。“我开始打包行李了。我不确定你想带什么。”

“我会把东西挑出来的，”Eduardo说。“你给你妈妈打电话了吗？”

Mark点头。“她很激动能再次看到你了，”他干巴巴地说。“显然为了这事儿，Randi会回家。”

“噢，”Eduardo说。他从没见过Mark的姐姐，但他从Zuckerberg太太口中听说了她很多事儿。“她是不是，呃，带上家人一起？”

“我是这么想的。”Mark坐直了一点。“她几个月前才生了小孩。”

“你有礼物吗？”Eduardo心不在焉地说着，吃下最后一口薄饼。

“礼物？”Mark问道。

Eduardo抬起眼睛。“对。你不认为自己得给她一个婴儿礼物？”

“我不认为——我需要给吗？”Mark看起来很惊讶。“孩子出生之后我给过一个礼物的。”

“宝宝需要很多东西，Mark，”Eduardo提醒他。“你最好再给她一些别的礼物。”

“噢，”Mark说。“我不知道要买什么。”

“买一个套装就好了，Mark。”Eduardo说。“宝宝是个男孩还是女孩？”

“女孩，”Mark说，“一个套装？”

Eduardo揉着额头，说，“好，明天下班之后，我们要去给你的侄女买点什么。你得成为很酷的舅舅，Mark。”

“你听起来像Dustin，”Mark暴躁地说。“他尝试过逼着我为她买下所有东西。”

Eduardo说，“你应该听他的。”他起身收拾好碗筷。“你作为舅舅的义务就是宠坏她。”

“没人跟我说过这话，”Mark喃喃道。

像往常一样，他们俩在沙发上蜷着身子。Eduardo换着频道，Mark正在用电脑做某些事。Eduardo漫不经心地伸出手臂，摸上Mark的颈背。Mark打字速度慢下来，然后扭头看向Eduardo。

“我在试着工作，”Mark说，打算让自己听起来很恼火，但是效果差了十万八七里。Eduardo用手指摩挲着Mark脖子，Mark打了个颤。“/Wardo/。”

“什么事？”Eduardo尽可能装无辜地看着，对 Mark脸颊上的红晕很受用。Mark看起来懊恼地不寻常，Eduardo得承认自己很享受这样。

“你个混蛋，”Mark说，恼火地啪的一声关上电脑。他把电脑扔到一边，然后跨坐上Eduardo的大腿。Mark靠上前，他俩的嘴唇几乎要碰在一起了，这时才说，“我在工作呢。”

Eduardo把手臂环上Mark的腰，把他拉进。“好像你会在意似的。”

“一边去，”Mark说，但他微笑着吻上了Eduardo。

*****

 

第二天早上，Hamid准时抵达办公室，在胸前搂着他的电脑。他朝Eduardo点点头，说，“早上好，Saverin先生，”然后才坐在另一张桌子旁。

“叫我Eduardo，”Eduardo告诉Hamid。“别担心礼仪问题，就我们俩。”

“好的，”Hamid犹豫地说。一开始，他看起来对此有些不确定，但后来等他有疑问的时候，他用名字来称呼Eduardo。

“Eduardo，”他用迷惑的语气说。“我搞不懂你发给我的数据表。”

Eduardo起身，在Hamid身后俯下身子看了一下。“噢，”Eduardo说，然后他解释了自己是如何用这个表格记录客户及项目的。

“明白了，”Hamid说。“但我觉得这样弄更好。”他做了几处更改，眉毛因为专注而皱起。Eduardo查看结果，不得不承认这样更好。

“做得好，”他对Hamid说。“真的很有帮助。”

Hamid低下头，微笑着。Eduardo拍拍他的肩膀，然后回到自己座位上。

正午的时候Eduardo给他俩叫了午餐外卖，问了Hamid上课的情况，想温和的让这孩子卸下心理负担。Eduardo不太确定怎么会有这种外表强壮内心柔弱的人，但他发觉这种人意外地可爱。Hamid捧着碟子勾着肩膀，承认自己很喜欢写作。

“我知道并不是真的——我很惊讶你雇佣了我，”Hamid说。“因为你的广告上写了要经济和商科专业的人。”

“我能搞定这部分，”Eduardo漫不经心地说，挥挥手。“别过于担心了，Hamid。”

Hamid小小的笑起来，说，“我努力。”

紧接着，在下午的时候，他居然成功的和Eduardo争论了几次。“我认为邮件这样开头不好，”大约下午四点的时候，Hamid说道，同时Mark走了进来。“听起来太过激了。”

“嘿，”Mark说。Eduardo和Hamid都抬起头。“你准备好走了吗？”

Eduardo看了一眼时钟，惊讶于已经这么晚了。“噢，我没注意到时间。Hamid，你能回家了。”

Hamid紧绷起身体，眼睛大睁，带着新涌上来紧张。“呃，”他说，他的双手在键盘上僵住了。“我，呃。好的。”

“你不打算介绍一下吗？”Mark玩笑般地说。他在Eduardo怒视他的时候弯弯嘴角。

“好吧。Hamid，这是Mark。你昨天跟他在电话里交谈过。Mark，这是Hamid。”Eduardo关上电脑，把办公室的钥匙扔给Hamid。Hamid手忙脚乱的几乎没接到，但终究还是在最后关头用食指钩住了钥匙圈。“下周我都不在，你可以随时来办公室，Hamid。”

“谢谢，Sav先——Eduardo，”Hamid说，站起身的时候几乎绊倒了自己。“我，呃。旅途愉快。”

“多谢。”Hamid匆匆忙忙地和Mark擦肩而过，走出办公室，Eduardo生气地看着Mark。“你可以更亲切一点的。”

Mark耸耸肩，看起来毫无悔意。Eduardo翻翻白眼，决定迟些再提这事，然后补充道，“我不知道你要来。我车子在这儿。”

“我知道，”Mark说。“Dustin送我来的。我的车在家里。”

“我甚至都不知道婴儿礼品要上哪儿去买，”Eduardo指出。“你查过吗？”

“没，”Mark说。“找一个卖儿童衣服的店有多难？”

“你知道她长的多大了吗？”Eduardo问，抱起双臂。

Mark眨眨眼，“婴儿一般的大小？”他提议道。

“我们给她买些玩具，”Eduardo说。

 

*****

 

Eduardo以前从未意识到儿童玩具究竟有多少/种类/。从Mark扫视一排又一排的货架时微微睁大眼睛来判断，他和他一样震惊。

“一个小孩能需要多少东西？”Mark问道，听起来很警惕。“我们怎么能从这么多东西里找一样出来？”

Eduardo扫了一眼Mark。“你知不知道她大概会喜欢些什么？”

“她是个姑娘，”Mark含糊地说。“芭比？姑娘都喜欢芭比的对吧？”

“噢，说实话，”Eduardo呻吟道，抓起Mark的手。“我们要找一个比芭比更适合她的，好吧？她叫什么名字？”

“Leah，”Mark有点心不在焉地说。他转头看向吸引他眼球的东西。“Wardo。看看这个。”

Eduardo转身，这时Mark松开Eduardo的手。他踮起脚从货架上取下一个色彩缤纷的盒子。他递给Eduardo看，嘴角弯起了一个微笑。

“一部婴儿电脑？”Eduardo盯着盒子上的标签不敢置信地问道。“这种东西居然会存在？”

“因为有人希望他们的孩子能变聪明，Wardo，”Mark有点高姿态的说道，从Eduardo手上拿回盒子。“我们买这个了。”

“这太可笑了，”Eduardo说。“这孩子有多大了？”

Mark耸耸肩。“六个月吧。”

“Mark，我们真的该——”

“我能为你们服务吗？”一个活泼的女性嗓音从他们身后传来。他们转过身，看到一位丰满的金发女性，脸上带着大大的真诚的笑容。她穿着制服衫，衣服上的铭牌写着“Pamela”。“你们已经选了婴儿电脑呀，”她补充道，朝Mark手里的盒子点点头。“如果你们喜欢这个，那我确定你们也会喜欢同类的其他产品。”

“他认为这不适合给一个六个月大的孩子，”Mark告诉她。Eduardo翻翻白眼，但忍不住对Mark义愤填膺的语气笑了起来。

“对于这个年纪的确实有点超前，”Pamela圆滑地说。“但是小孩儿可以迟些再玩。你们是给男孩买东西，还是女孩？”

“女孩，”Eduardo和Mark异口同声地说。

“噢，真贴心，”Pamela说，带着他们走过过道。“你们的女儿真幸福！”

“我们是给他侄女买礼物，”Eduardo纠正道，感觉全身都燥热起来。Mark的表情变得有点惊恐，毫无疑问的被养孩子这件事吓坏了。

“噢！”Pamela说，眼睛大睁着回头看向他们。“我很抱歉！我只是，看到戒指，就假设——”她摇摇头，窘迫地微笑着。“真不好意思。”

她停下脚步，从架子上拿了一个东西下了。她递给Eduardo，说，“如果你想让你的侄女对科技感兴趣，或许你会想买这个。”

“你在让她变成一个女商人，”Mark说。

“你知道你自个儿就在做生意，对吧？”Eduardo问Mark。

“我没有黑莓手机，”Mark指出。

“如果你要买电脑，我就要买智能机，”Eduardo说。他们盯着对方看了一会儿。Mark的嘴巴抿成了固执的线条，但Eduardo确定他迟早会投降的。

“我想多一个礼物也没什么坏处，”Mark最终说道。

“你是舅舅，”Pamela说。“你的责任就是惯坏她。”

“早就这么跟你说过了，”Eduardo说。

等到他们终于去结账的时候，他们已经挑好了很多东西，包括他俩一见就喜欢上的一套滑稽的玩具。Mark一看到教育类玩具就忘乎所以了。

“她的基因棒极了，”Mark防备性地告诉Eduardo。“她有成为天才的天赋。我要鼓励她的智力发展。”

Eduardo好笑的摇摇头，随便Mark选任何他看上的东西。

“我想你们挑东西很有眼光，”在结账的时候Pamela告诉他俩。“这小丫头太幸福了。”

Mark看起来对这话感到很满意。他掏出钱包，制止Eduardo打算付钱的举动。“是给我姐姐的。我来买。”

“Mark——”"I've got it," repeats Mark firmly. Eduardo gives up and instead waits while the toys are bagged up. “我来买，”Mark坚定的重复道。Eduardo放弃，在一边看着玩具被包装起来。

“得专门为这些装一个单独的行李箱，”他们提着大包小包穿过停车场的时候，Eduardo说。“我们怎么会买这么多？”

“你可是说了我该惯坏她的，”Mark指出，听起来有点喘不过气了。

“倒也是，”Eduardo同意道，把袋子放在柏油路上，伸手去掏钥匙。“我忘记你做事永远不会只做一半。”

Mark的样子看起来像是他不确定要对此评论作何反应。Eduardo打开后备箱，把袋子都放进去。Mark朝Eduardo靠得更近了些，把他的袋子也放进来。一等袋子放好，他就用手臂环上Eduardo的腰，回头看着身后。

Eduardo惊讶地转身，垂眼看向Mark。然后他看见了Mark身后的摄影师。“明白了。”

“对，”Mark说。他温和地拉下Eduardo，轻轻地吻上去，他的手掌平贴在Eduardo的背上。他们分开时，Mark安静地说，“我跟高兴你能陪我来。”

“这是我的荣幸，”Eduardo温柔地说，因为说不出的原因而感到有些失衡。

Mark点了一下头，抬起手关上后盖箱。Eduardo看着他绕到副驾驶座那边，皱着眉头。他的胃奇怪的扭了扭，他的嘴有点儿刺痛。他抬起手想摸摸嘴唇，但紧接着摇了摇头。

Eduardo很早就上了床，仍然觉得有点儿失去平衡。他在Mark的床上面朝床边侧躺着，听着Mark在他身边打着字。他的心脏无法控制的快速跳动着，无论Eduardo多努力想要让它慢下来都不行。他吸气，然后呼气，他的眼睛紧紧地闭上，这样他就不会想翻过身看Mark了。当Mark最终合上电脑躺回床上时，Eduardo装着已经睡熟了。他清醒的躺了很长时间，一直听着Mark的呼吸声。

 

*****

 

将近六个小时的航程中，Eduardo有一半时间都是在睡觉，而Mark则在看一本关于希腊神话的书。Eduardo醒来的时候，他发现自己枕在Mark的肩膀上。他直起身，用手背揉着嘴唇。

“早上好，”Mark温和地说，翻过一页书。他偷偷瞄了Eduardo一眼，嘴角勾起一个微笑。“睡得好吗？”

Eduardo伸展一下，说，“我不知道你怎么能一直保持清醒。”

Mark耸耸肩，继续看他的书。“你知道我不用睡那么多。” 

“就算这样，我还是搞不明白。”Eduardo在椅子里陷下去一点，伸手去翻找前面座椅背后上的小袋子。他找到了一本杂志，一直翻到字谜那页。他从随身的行李包里掏出一支钢笔，开始填写字母。

Mark似乎对他的书失去了兴趣，靠在Eduardo的肩膀上，他的呼吸又湿又潮地喷上Eduardo的脖子。“那个是Perl，”他指着说道。Eduardo顺从地拼了出来，试着不要被Mark贴着他的手臂而分心。会有这种影响真是太傻了，他告诉自己。

他们在飞机着陆前约半个小时完成了字谜，Mark把窗户的遮光板推上去，透过微微起雾的窗格玻璃看向外面。Eduardo盯着Mark苍白的脖子，意外被这熟悉的景象惹的呆住了。

在Mark的视线从窗户转回来之前，他成功的让自己回过神，垂眼看着手上的杂志，假装自己真的对这篇关于Alec Baldwin的文章感兴趣。

Eduardo以前见过Mark父母两次。Karen曾经造访过哈佛几次，只是为了确保她唯一的儿子还活着。他喜欢他们俩；Karen有着和Mark如出一辙的让人不安的聪明才智，而Edward则有Mark偶尔会显露出的冷幽默感。他在哈佛简短的遇到过Randi；她比他们高三届，没有花太多的时间和弟弟在一块儿。但她人很好，非常友善；有时候真的很难想象出她和Mark居然是血亲。他没见过Mark的其他姐妹，她们当时在读高中，后来也上了不同的大学，但据他所听说的，她们都更像Randi而不是Mark。

等到他们离Dobbs Ferry不远时，Eduardo发觉自己对于再次和Zuckerberg一家感到奇怪的紧张。在打官司之后他没有见过任何一个人，他很确定他们已经对自己改变看法了。他在副驾驶座上沉下去一点儿，揉着脸。

“我开始觉得这不是个好主意，”Eduardo告诉Mark。“你爸妈不会讨厌我吗？”

Mark嗤之以鼻，给Eduardo一个恼火的表情。“别傻了。我爸妈爱死你了。我妈可是想收养你，然后喂胖你。”

“但是官司——”

“Wardo。别担心那事。”Mark把车开进一条安静、几乎空无一人的街道。“你担心的太多了。”

 

*****

 

Mark长大的房子比Eduardo家在迈阿密的房子稍微小一点儿。Eduardo把行李从车上搬下来时Mark去敲门，他走路看起来有点儿轻盈。Eduardo花了片刻才意识到Mark/很兴奋/。

门开了，Karen Zuckerberg走了出来，说着，“Mark，亲爱的，”然后抱住了Mark。Eduardo停下手上的活儿，看着他们。Mark比他母亲高几英寸，得弯下腰才能和她平齐。Mark遗传了她的外表；他有她的卷发和蓝眼睛，但她的面部表情可丰富多了。

她放开Mark之后，喊道，“来，Eduardo，别害羞。”她带着期盼的表情张开双臂。“Mark拿得动行李。”

Eduardo拖着步子走上通往前门的小径，允许自己被Karen温暖的怀抱环绕。通过敞开的门，他能闻到食物的香味，他的胃叫了一声。

Karen开心地笑起来。“饿了吧？”她放开Eduardo，抓着他的双臂。“难怪，你骨瘦如柴。你在新加坡都不吃饭的吗？”她没有等他回答，就转头喊道，“Ed！Ed，孩子们来了！”

Mark把他们的行李拉到前门，把它们放在门厅里。他来回看看Eduardo和他母亲，问道，“你们俩进来吗？”

“噢，当然了，”Karen说，摇着头。“来吧，Eduardo，你们俩睡在Mark的旧屋子里。你们都太瘦了，可以睡得下他那张床。”

对她这么随意地提起这事儿，Eduardo觉得自己脸红了，从他变得微微粉红的脸来看，Mark也一样尴尬。“谢谢你，Zuckerberg太太，”他说，走过去拿起其中一个行李箱。“你真好人。”

“叫我Karen，Eduardo，真的。你现在可是家中一员了。”Karen疼爱地拍拍Eduardo的肩膀，迅速的在Mark脸上吻了一下。“带他熟悉一下屋子，亲爱的。”

“好啦，妈，”Mark用‘长期以来一直忍受这种举动’的语调说，然后也拎起另一个行李箱，准备抬上楼。

Mark的房间在走道尽头。Karen和Edward显然试着把这间屋子变成储物间，但Mark的物品依然留着。有一个小书架，上头摆着关于神话和电脑科学的书，有几本看起来像是以外语写的。墙上有一张原版的星球大战海报，这是屋内仅有的装饰。

Mark在衣柜门边放下行李箱，说，“这就是我的房间。”

“嗯，”Eduardo赞同道。Mark细细的打量着他，好像在估量Eduardo的反应。Eduardo坐在双人床床沿上说，“挺不错的。”

Mark耸耸肩，示意Eduardo跟上他。Mark带Eduardo看了他姐姐和妹妹的屋子，他们要用的盥洗室，主卧，以及楼上的书房。“我不知道为什么她认为我该带你在房子里转一圈。”Mark说，有点儿暴躁。“这只是栋房子啊。”

Eduardo冲动地伸手抱住Mark。Mark放松了一点，抬起脸，眼睛搜寻着Eduardo的脸。“但这是你长大的地方。”Eduardo用小心控制的语调说。“这很有意思。”

“这里了无生趣，”Mark皱着眉说。

Eduardo翻翻白眼，在Mark嘴上快速地吻了一下。“你被加州宠坏了。”

“我从没喜欢过这里，”Mark直白的说。“就算在你——加州。”

“注意点，我们是在拜访你的父母呐，”Eduardo轻轻的说，努力不把过多的注意力放在Mark的结巴里。“你得假装喜欢这儿。”

Mark给Eduardo一个恼火的表情，好像在提醒他Mark从不擅长于隐藏无聊或者蔑视的感觉。

“行，好吧，”Eduardo说。“或者不装也行。”


	6. Chapter 6

之后他俩就下楼了。Mark的爸爸正坐在书房的皮沙发上，看着电视里重播的一集《星际迷航》。Mark和Eduardo进屋的时候他露齿而笑。

“Mark，”他站起身来，愉快地说道。他高得让人惊讶，Mark在他身边看起来个子和年纪都很小。

“嘿，老爸，”Mark说，简短地拥抱了一下他爸爸。“你记得Eduardo。”

“我们见过两次，”Eduardo说，礼貌地伸出手。

Edward看着Eduardo的手，怀疑地挑起眉毛。“噢，拜托，孩子，”他说。“别搞笑了。”接着他把Eduardo拉进一个紧到肋骨都要被压碎的拥抱。

Eduardo被这么明显展示出来的喜爱之情吓到了，他花了点儿时间才做出回应。Edward拍拍Eduardo的背，说，“我很高兴他和你结婚了。除了你我不知道还有谁能受得了他。我们原先很笃定他最后会跟一屋子机器人生活的。”

“爸，”Mark用平板、干巴巴的嗓音说道。“请不要继续碾压我的丈夫了。”

Eduardo听到“丈夫”这词时，有一股奇怪的战栗感蔓延全身。Edward高兴的大笑起来，松开Eduardo。Eduardo清清嗓子，突然觉得有点不知所措，接着笨拙地朝Edward微笑起来。

“能再见到您真好，”他礼貌地说，好掩盖住刚刚的慌乱。“你们家真好看。”

Edward嗤笑一声，像极了他的儿子，然后说，“来，坐下来看会儿电视。”他坐回沙发上，Eduardo在片刻犹豫之后也坐在沙发最靠边的位置上。Mark坐在他旁边，紧紧地挨着Eduwardo。Edward宠溺的朝他俩微笑，Eduardo脸一下子变得通红。

这集快播完的时候，Karen从厨房里出来，喊道，“Mark！来摆桌子！”

Eduardo歉疚地站起身，意识到自己之前应该去帮忙的。“我能帮上什么吗，夫人——我是说，Karen？”他问道。“我很乐意能帮点忙。”

“坐下好好看电视，Eduardo，”Karen温和的命令道。“你是客人。”

Eduardo顺从地坐回沙发上，Mark起身去帮他母亲干活儿。他的腿上下抖了一会儿，接着他强迫自己停下来。他在腿上交握双手，看完了这一集电视剧。演职员名单出来时，Edward把电视调成静音，转身看向Eduardo。

“我得告诉你，Eduardo，刚刚我不是开玩笑，”Edward用没那么兴高采烈的声音说。“我们一直为Mark感到担忧。他一直是个……不寻常的孩子。在约会上，他从来不擅长。”

“对，”Eduardo说道，嘴巴变得很干。他努力不去想，最后Eduardo和Mark分开时，他们会多么难过。他的胃翻腾一下，他垂眼看着自己的手。“我是——他——”

“你是个好人，”当Eduardo没法找到合适的语句说出口时，Edward说。“他需要这个。他需要你。你们俩闹翻之后，我从没见到他那么不开心过。”

Eduardo重重的呼出一口气。“那段时间对我们俩来说都不好过，”他安静的说。

“对，”Edward赞成道。“但是不愉快已经过去了。欢迎成为家庭一员，Eduardo。我很荣幸能称你为儿子。”

Eduardo咬着腮帮子，防止突然出现在他眼睛里的泪水流下来。“你太好人了，”Eduardo说，他的声音有点粗哑。“谢谢你。”

Mark片刻之后走了进来，说着“妈妈说晚餐准备好了。”他看到Eduardo的脸，然后说，“Wardo？”

“我很好，”Eduardo说，站起身。“我们去吃晚饭吧。”

*****

 

“那么，”Karen递了一碗甘蓝菜给Eduardo，说道。“你父母还好吗？” 

“他们很好，谢谢你的关心。”Eduardo礼貌地自动回答道，微笑着。他挖了一勺甘蓝，然后把碗递给Mark。Mark盯着蔬菜看了片刻，皱着眉。“你该吃点儿，”Eduardo说，有点怀疑Mark会直接把碗递走。

Mark给他一个有点被逗乐的表情，但顺从地挖了五六个甘蓝出来。“开心啦？”他干巴巴地问道。

“非常开心，”Eduardo说。过了会儿他碰巧抬头和Karen对视了一下，Karen笑笑，朝他举杯。

“很高兴知道你会注意他的健康，”Karen平静地说。“他小时候有个保姆，但不幸的是他已经过了可以要保姆的年纪了。”

“他现在有个私人助理，”Eduardo说。“看起来差不多和保姆是一样的。”

Karen大笑起来，把杯子放回去。“我也这么觉得，”她赞成道。

“我真高兴自己带你过来了，”Mark说。“我真的需要给我妈送一个间谍。”

“好了，Mark，”Karen说道，“如果你真的认为我没有让Dustin和Chris每隔几周就给我发邮件，我真的不知道你认得我是谁了。如果我可以逼着你/一个月/给我打一个电话，我就很幸运了。”

“我真的该炒了他们，”Mark沉下脸说。

Edward看看Eduardo，微笑着。“他们会吵一阵子，”他告诉Eduardo。“跟我说说，你最近在做啥？我听说你在找办公室。”

“我找到了，”Eduardo说。“我给人当顾问，差不多这样的。”

“棒极了，你一直很聪明。”Edward喝完杯子里的酒，然后拿着酒瓶示意Eduardo再来一杯。Eduardo犹豫了一下子，然后把酒杯递过去。“跟我说说，Eduardo。你这么聪明的人怎么会最后跟我儿子捆在一起了？”

Eduardo偷偷瞄了一眼Mark，Mark还在和他母亲正直。虽然每个词里都满是讽刺，但Mark听起来很开心，他们对话里的节奏告诉Eduardo他们以前有过这种对话。

“我真的不知道，”Eduardo说，他啜一口酒，好藏起他正在发热的脸。Edward用让人不安的锐利眼神盯着他看，Mark是不是也会有这种眼神。然后他小声笑着，摇摇头。

“他把你当成一个秘密，”Edward有意挑起话头的说。“你们俩做的真厉害，连Karen都没能侦查到。”

“我们不想告诉任何人，”Eduardo戳着自己的食物，最后叉起一个甘蓝。“如果你之前知道，会有什么感觉？”

“我会很担心，”Edward的语调突然变得很严肃。Eduardo紧张的抬起头，发现Edward正看着Mark，脸上带着疼爱的笑容。“我知道他爱你，但你们俩太会让对方心碎了。”

Eduardo完全不知道对这话要怎么回应。他有股冲动要纠正Edward，但他不知道自己想说什么，也不知道自己要怎么说才不会揭穿他们编出来的故事。他最后只好点点头，又喝了一口酒。

等到晚餐结束的时候，Eduardo因为喝了太多酒，加上旅途疲惫，已经有一点醉了。他上楼，朝Mark的旧卧室走去，倒在床上，脸埋在枕头里。

他听到身后的脚步声，转身看到Mark坐在床边。“嘿，”Eduardo说。

“你醉了，”Mark片刻之后说道。

Eduardo伸出拇指和食指比划着。“就一点点儿，”他保证道。“没那么醉。”

Mark点点头，站起身把牛仔裤脱下来。Eduardo看着他，眼皮半是闭着。Mark的皮肤光滑苍白，有时候Eduardo想做的事情就是把他弄得乱一点，在Mark的身体上留下他存在过的痕迹。

“你爸妈真好，”Eduardo告诉Mark，这样就能避免自己说一些像是“我真的很想吻你”的傻话了。“我喜欢你爸爸。”

“等我妈逮到你一个人就惨了，”Mark阴沉地说，钻进被子里。“她是个心理医生。她会爱死你的。”

“你什么意思？”Eduardo问道，有点被冒犯了。

Mark朝Eduardo做了一个恼火的表情，然后朝下动动。“忘了吧，Wardo。”他靠上前慢慢的吻着Eduardo，他的舌头短短的舔了一下Eduardo下唇的曲线。Eduardo叹了口气，挨着Mark磨蹭着。

Mark的手放在Eduardo的髋部上，他的手指一路向下探去，把Eduardo的衬衫拽出来。当Mark的指尖刚刚掠过Eduardo髋部的皮肤时，Eduardo退开身子。

“我们不能做这个，”他说道，转过去。

Mark发出恼火的声音，说，“别搞笑了。”

“你爸妈就在走道那头，”Eduardo固执地说。“他们在那，我不能在这种情况下滚床单。”

Mark试图把Eduardo拉回来，但Eduardo反抗着。“Wardo，”Mark呻吟道，啪的躺回去。“又不是说他们不知道我们会上床。”

“这真的不是重点，Mark，”Eduardo回复道。“只是——很奇怪。”

Mark起身，跨坐在Eduardo的身上。他刚好坐在Eduardo的分身上，挪动了一下，嘴角弯成一个得意的笑容。Eduardo倒吸一口气，抓住Mark的腰，让他停下这个动作。

“Wardo，”Mark说道，他的嗓音突然有点粗哑，比平时要深沉一点。“我们有辆车啊。”

Eduardo盯着他看了片刻才领会过来。然后他大力的摇着头，说“Mark，我们不是读高中那会儿了，我们不能在*租来的*车上做爱——”

Mark弯下身子再次吻上他，让Eduardo没法继续说下去。Eduardo呻吟声，挪动着下半身。他吮吸着Mark的下唇，Mark发出柔软的呜咽。

“Mark，”他们分开时，Eduardo喘不过气的说道。“我真的——我们不应该。”他思索着他办公室抽屉里的文件；他思索着Mark能要回他的生活，会有其他人占据他的注意。

“Wardo，”Mark说，翻着白眼。“要么我们在这做，要么我们开车去一个黑暗无人的地方，然后让我给你口交。你来选。”

“天啊，Mark，”Eduardo叹气道。

“那么就选车了，”Mark说着，把Eduardo拽下床。

当Mark把车停在一条黑暗的路的尽头，他就伸手把Eduardo的椅子尽可能的向后调去。Eduardo顺从的靠在座位上，等着Mark搞明白为啥这不可行。

但是Mark直接爬过变速档，在地板上跪下，蜷起身子好让自己能适应这个空间。Eduardo垂眼看向他，说，“Mark。”

“你现在真的想要跟我谈话吗？”Mark问道，同时靠上前用嘴巴覆上Eduardo下身的布料上。Mark的舌头压上他被盖住的勃起时，Eduardo呻吟起来，头向后靠去。

“你真是恶魔，”他跟Mark说道，语调高而破碎。“你真的是。”

“唔，随便啦，”Mark说道。他解开Eduardo的裤子，然后连着内裤一起把它们拽下来。Eduardo用胳膊肘撑起自己，这样他就能一直看着了。Mark的表情沉思而专注。他用指尖微微的滑下Eduardo的分身，看起来正在评估着。然后他用嘴唇含住了顶部。

“神啊，”Eduardo说道，躺回椅子里。Mark的舌头在顶部舔着。Mark含下Eduardo，一寸又一寸的，直到他发出轻微的被噎住的声音。这是Eduardo这辈子以来遇到过最火辣的事情；Mark似乎觉得怎么也不够，Eduardo必须说“停下，停下来”才能让Mark退开。

“怎么？Mark”生气的问道。他的嘴唇闪闪的红红的，Eduardo真的要吻吻他，需要感觉到Mark结结实实真真切切的在他怀抱里。

他把Mark拽起来，吻上他，把手探进Mark裤子里。Eduardo握上Mark的时候，他喘息着扭动着。Eduardo套弄起来。贪婪的看着Mark的脸。

“Wa——”Mark高潮的时候说道，单词断开了。他在Eduardo的手中迫切地抽动了一下，然后瘫在他身上。

“我本来可不是这样打算的，”Mark最后说道。他退开身子，看着他们俩之间，Eduardo仍然硬着。“我来让你高潮吧，”他温和地说，直接看进Eduardo的眼睛里。

Eduardo颤抖着点点头，把下半身抬起来，好让Mark更方便。Mark微笑起来，露出了牙齿，然后带着专心的表情让Eduardo高潮，平时看起来这是完全不性感的。Eduardo喘息着说了些在某些场合下可能会让人错听成Mark的名字的词，然后高潮了，喷了Mark一手。

Mark朝下看去，说道，“我希望我们没把椅子弄脏，”Eduardo开始笑，一开始声音很小。但在Mark迷惑不解地看了他之后，Eduardo大笑起来，直到他把Mark拉下来，又吻了上去。

 

*****  
To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com); Mark Zuckerberg (markisceo@facebook.com)  
From: Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com)  
Re:恭喜啊！！！  
我要当教父!

To: Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com)  
From: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
Re: 随着每一天过去，你越来越让我迷惑不解  
Dustin，你究竟在说什么啊？

To: Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com)  
From: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
Re: 有时候你真的很会进行消极攻击  
该死，Chris还没有给你们发邮件吗？忘掉我说的任何话吧，等你们收到Chris给的消息，然后联系我继续商量当教父的事儿！

To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com); Mark Zuckerberg (markisceo@facebook.com)  
From: Chris Hughes (chughes@facebook.com)  
Re: 一个很重要的问题  
请告诉我你们俩没有真的在计划领养一个孩子，因为Gawker（八卦网站）给我发了一堆照片，里头你们俩快把整个儿童玩具店都买下了，我发誓，如果你们俩再次没有事先告诉我就又做了一个重大的人生决定，我会辞职的。然后把你俩都杀了。  
我告诉他们，你们是在买礼物，因为他们准备发布类似于“Facebook恩爱鸟准备领养了？”的新闻。我已经很咬牙切齿了，不要再给我的生活增添压力了。  
还有，我希望能获得一份保证，如果你们*真的*要领养孩子，你们绝不、永不会让Dustin当教父。

To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com); Mark Zuckerberg (markisceo@facebook.com); Chris Hughes (chughes@facebook.com)  
From: Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com)  
Re: 哦拜托  
噢真是的！我将会是一位*赞到爆*的教父的！宝宝们爱我。加上，我知道马里奥赛车（任天堂游戏）的过关诀窍，看看，这种信息难道不是很植得传授给下一代的宝宝游戏发烧友吗

To: Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com); Chris Hughes (chughes@facebook.com)  
From: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
Re: 这场争论傻透了  
a) 我们不打算领养，只是在给Randi的孩子买礼物。   
b) Dustin，*我们不打算领养*  
c) 既然我们不打算领养，就意味着*不需要*教父  
d) 你把“值得”写错了

To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com)  
Re: 你的表情好傻  
假设一下嘛！你们愿不愿意让我成为你们心肝宝贝的教父？因为，说真的，chris会成为全世界最无趣的教父的。

To: Chris Hughes (chughes@facebook.com)  
From: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
Re: Dustin  
Mark说你可以掴Dustin，他允许了。

To: Mark Zuckerberg (markisceo@facebook.com); Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Chris Hughes (chughes@facebook.com)  
Re: Dustin  
……我原谅你

*****

 

Randi和家属大约在十一点左右抵达。Mark似乎对此感到奇怪的不安，并因为某种原因有点儿在暴走的边缘，于是Eduardo让他自个儿一个人呆着，还给发了Hamid一封邮件，说明他离开的这段时间里有哪些工作要做。他刚刚写完邮件就听见门铃响了。

他走下楼梯，这时Karen和Edward打开了门。Randi正站在门外，脸上带着大大的笑容，马上她就被拥住了。Randi看起来和Eduardo上次见她的时候一样，只是嘴唇边多了几道小皱纹，表情柔和了些许。

Eduardo扫视周围，发现Mark在他身后有点远的地方躲着。“Mark，”他悄声说，“来吧。”

“我弟弟呢？”Randi问道，松开她的父母。“我得看看他。”

Mark不甘不愿地在地毯上拖着步子向前走去。Randi热情的抱住他，他也不甘不愿地回抱了一下。“嗨，Randi，”Mark说，声音闷闷的。

“我听说你结婚啦！”Randi兴高采烈的说道。“那么你那出名的丈夫在哪儿？我可想见见这个勇敢的足以经受住我弟的男人了。”

Eduardo挥挥手，朝前走了几步。Randi也抱了抱他，温柔地说道，“他的朋友中，你一直是我最喜欢的那位。”

“多谢，”Eduardo说，有点儿茫然。

她松开他，示意一个抱着孩子的高个儿男士上前。“你们都记得Brent吧。Eduardo，这是我丈夫，Brent。”

Eduardo伸出手和他握了握，他和Brent迅速的分享了一个“天啊，这家子”的表情。“很高兴见到你，”Brent说。

“这个小丫头是Leah，”Randi补充道，她看到宝宝脑袋上的卷发时眼神变得温柔。

“进来吧，”Karen不耐烦的说，“坐下来，我相信有很多事儿需要聊。”

“礼物，”当Zuckerberg一大家子朝客厅走去时，Eduardo跟Mark说道，“我们该把礼物拿下来。”

Mark点点头，走上楼梯。他的手塞在口袋里，他看起来不知怎么的有点不舒服。Eduardo皱起眉，跟着他上楼。

“你没事吧？”Eduardo问道，Mark正把他们许多袋子里的其中一个塞进他的怀里。“你看起来有点坐立不安。”"I'm fine," Mark says curtly. “我很好，”Mark简洁地说。

“Mark——”

“Wardo，我很好，”Mark终于转身看向Eduardo，他的嘴唇线条很固执。“我不需要你关心。”

Eduardo张开嘴想就这点争论，然后他意识到Mark正在做什么。“你转移不了我的注意力，”Eduardo坚定的说，“你在说谎。有什么事情不对，但是——”看到Mark的表情变阴沉时，他补充道，“我不会继续问了。如果你不想告诉我，行。但你一定要保证，如果有什么事情真的出问题了，你会来找我。”

有一瞬间Mark看起来痛苦不安。最终，他僵硬地说道，“我很感激。但这事——是我不得不处理的。”

Eduardo点点头，说，“我了解。”他捧着怀里的玩具。“我们买了这么多东西，拿下去让你姐姐震惊一下吧。”

**********

 

“我的天啊，”当他俩蹒跚着走进客厅时，Randi说道。“你们俩是不是把整个玩具店都买下来了？”

“极有可能，”Eduardo告诉她，微笑着。“完全没法让Mark停下来。”

Randi垂眼看向正坐在她大腿上的Leah，说，“Leah，宝贝，看看Mark舅舅和Eduardo舅舅给你买了啥？玩具！”

Leah拍拍她的小胖手，小声的呢喃着。她很可爱，Eduardo必须承认。她有大大的淡褐色的眼睛，还有一头卷卷的棕发；一眼就能看书她是Randi的女儿。Randi把Leah放到地上，Leah坚决地朝Mark和Eduardo爬去。Eduardo盘腿坐到地上，笑着看她爬过来。

“嗨，”Eduardo说，伸出手。她抓住他的手，接力站了起来。她好奇得看着他的脸，然后拍拍他的头，说了一些让人完全摸不着头脑的东西。“我们有礼物，”Eduardo告诉她，把她抱在腿上。

Mark苦笑的看着Eduardo。“你当然也很擅长和孩子们一块儿，”他喃喃道。“有道理。”

Eduardo没来得及回答；Leah马上就指向其中一袋玩具。Eduardo大笑起来，示意Mark把那个袋子拿过来。

当然了，Leah最喜欢的礼物是那个傻兮兮的电脑玩具。她一直摁着按钮，小小的脸上带着惊讶入迷的表情。Randi摇摇头，朝着那一堆礼物装出很惊恐的样子，但后来她把Eduardo拉到一边，说，“谢谢你。”

“礼物基本上都是Mark选的，”Eduardo觉得有必要指出。

“我确信这点，”Randi挖苦的说。“但我也很确定是你觉得他该*带*礼物来的。”她微笑起来。“我了解我弟弟，Eduardo，我知道你是会考虑礼物这种事情的人。”

Eduardo对此不知怎么回复，但Randi似乎也没期盼他回复。她朝他微笑着，拍拍他的肩膀，然后从地上把女儿抱了起来。

午餐比前一天的晚餐热闹多了。Brent是个很开朗的人，做风险投资生意，所以Eduardo最终和他聊了开来，Randi试着要喂饱Leah，但成效不怎么显著。整顿饭期间，Mark一直安静的让人怀疑，一直到Karen端着一个写了“结婚一个月快乐！”的蛋糕出来。

“不是说蛋糕对牙齿不好吗，”Mark干巴巴的说，看看他爸爸。

“这是个特殊场合，”Edward坚定的说，切下一块。“说起来，你牙齿怎么样了？”

“爸，我不是你的病号，”Mark说。Eduardo向后靠去，把手臂放在Mark座位后面。Mark看了他一眼，表情深不可测。

“你是我孩子，”Edward温和地说。“你永远都是我的病号。”

“庆幸是他说这话，而不是我吧，”Karen说，挥挥手指。“我很确定不想听更多的和反社会行为有关的话了。”

“绝对不想，”Mark说。

“你呢，Eduardo？”Edward说，转身看向他。“你好好照看牙齿了吗？”

“从没有过蛀牙，”Eduardo骄傲的说。

“当然了，”Mark咕哝道。Randi开始大笑起来，这让Leah也开始孩子气的咯咯笑着。家里其他人也笑起来的时候，Mark看起来有点不高兴。Eduardo把手放在Mark的脖子上，漫不经心地揉着，直到Mark的肩膀没那么紧绷才停下。

Karen给Eduardo递了一块蛋糕，亲切地笑着，然后给她自己切了一大块。“我希望你喜欢巧克力，”她朝Eduardo说。“Mark不乐意告诉我们要买哪种蛋糕。”

“我不想要蛋糕，”Mark说，用叉子戳着他那块。“只是成功的在一起一个月，这都要庆祝的话有点可笑。”

“Mark，闭嘴好好吃蛋糕，”Randi说，专横的指着。“没给我在婚礼上让你出丑的机会，现在你至少吃点蛋糕吧。”

Mark翻翻白眼，但顺从的咬了一口蛋糕。Eduardo大笑起来，开始解决他自己那块。

午餐之后，Mark和Randi一起上楼了，不见人影。Eduardo疑惑的看着Karen，她耸耸肩。

“Randi和Mark一直很亲密，”她说。“她是Mark唯一会敞开心怀聊天的人。他从不喜欢跟我聊天。”

“因为你忍不住要对他进行分析治疗，达令，”Edward说，他走过她身边时吻了吻她的头顶。“Brent，我一直想要你帮我做个事——你能跟我一起来后院吗？”

“没问题，”Brent说。他看看Eduardo，问道，“能帮我抱一会儿Leah吗？”

Eduardo伸出手，让Brent把Leah放进他怀里。Leah看起来有点儿昏昏欲睡，眼皮子在打架。“我需要做些什么吗？”

“我帮她打过嗝了，”Brent向他保证。“如果有什么状况，Karen知道怎么做。她很好带，你没问题的。”

Eduardo在沙发上坐下，盯着她小小的纯洁的脸。Leah是个甜妞儿，Eduardo觉得她长大以后一定会成为大众情人的。

“Eduardo，”Karen说，走过来在他身边坐下。“我们一直没什么机会好好聊。”

“对，”Eduardo同意道，朝她微笑着。“很高兴能再次见到你，Karen。”

Karen微笑着，拿起报纸。“你一定知道，Mark是个很特别的孩子。”

“嗯，”Eduardo带着微笑说道。“我注意到了。”

“我一直觉得他和你在一起太幸运了。”Karen漫不经心的说。“我记得第一次见你的时候，有点难过，他似乎没有意识到——”她摇摇头，给他一个心烦意乱的笑容。“抱歉，我在说有的没的。”

“没关系，”Eduardo说，对她本来打算要说什么感到好奇。“继续说。”

“噢，我只是想说，他似乎没意识到自己有多幸运，有人在身边照顾他。”Karen翻过一页报纸。“他只是在后来才意识到——你明白的。”

Eduardo看着她，咬着下唇。他在诉讼之后见过Mark一两次，Mark似乎从来没注意到Eduardo也在那。Eduardo想象不出Mark会*想念*他；太不可能了、但是，Eduardo逐渐意识到自己对Mark还有很多不了解的事情。

“但是，你，”Karen放下报纸，目光犀利敏锐。“你一直渴求他的注意力。一直以来，你需要他，比他需要你多多了。我以前觉得你们俩的关系很像互相依赖。我喜欢你，但我一直不认为和Mark交朋友对你有好处。”

“现在呢？”Eduardo犹豫的问道，他的胃翻转了一点。听着Karen冷静的分析他，他突然觉得喘不过起来。

“或许和我的直觉相反，但我觉得诉讼对你来说是一件大好事，”Karen说。“Mark了解到跟你在一起是有转折点的，而你也抛去了一些天真。”

Eduardo不得不承认她对诉讼的看法是正确的。诉讼改变了他们俩——改变了所有人，真的。Eduardo知道Chris永远不会原谅他们俩让他选边站的举动，他知道现在的自己也需要话更多的时间去信任一个人。他只有几个真正的朋友，大都数都是大学和中学同学。就他所见，Mark也逐渐擅长于和人打交道，尽管他还没丢掉那股生硬劲儿。

“那阵子是很困难，”Eduardo片刻之后承认道。“他有时候真的会让我很生气。”

“那很好，”Karen开心的说。“如果你一点也不会因为他而不安，我可会更担心。Mark需要有人时不时批评一下。”她拿起报纸。“你想看看报纸吗？”

“我这样就很好，”Eduardo顿了顿，说。“谢谢你。”

Karen再次打开报纸，继续看起来，似乎完全没注意到Eduardo纷乱的想发。Eduardo盯着对面那堵墙，思绪涌动。

大约半小时之后，Leah睡了一觉醒来。Eduardo一边哼哼着安抚她，她用大大的被吸引住的眼睛看着他。他伸出一根手指给她抓着，她拍上去的时候他微笑起来。

Randi和Mark在几分钟之后一起下了楼。Mark看起来苍白的不可思议，眼圈有点红。Eduardo皱起眉，想知道Mark是不是一切都好，但立刻被Leah突然发出的哭声转移了注意力。

“噢不，”他说，被吓坏了。他低头看看她现在通红的皱巴巴的不高兴的脸。“我发誓她刚才还好好的！”

“没事，”Randi和善的说，弯腰把孩子从他怀里抱走。“可能需要给她换尿布了。”

Mark看起来对这件事情觉得很恶心。Eduardo忍下笑声，在Randi带着Leah走出去的时候问道，“一切还好吗？”

Mark盯着他看了一会儿，好像没听见问题似的，然后迅速点点头。“嗯。”

接下来是片刻的安静。Karen翻着报纸，沙沙作响。Eduardo看着Mark大力的咽了咽口水。

“我要出去走走，”Mark宣布，这太不像他了，Eduardo差点就嗤之以鼻，但止住了自己。“什么？”

“没事，就——你要去散步？真的吗？”

“对，真的，”Mark尖锐的说。他把双手塞进帽衫里，重重踏着步子走向门边。Eduardo想起身，但Karen伸手把他摁回座位里。她给他使了个眼色，然后继续看报纸。

Brent和Eduward没多久就进了屋，然后坐下来看足球比赛。Eduardo对这项运动所知不多，靠在位子里看着另外两人无比投入的观看着比赛。上半场过了一半，Karen侧过身跟Eduardo说，“想逃去厨房吗？”

厨房里，Randi又吃了一块蛋糕，Leah则在地上拿着智能电话玩具玩耍。她歉疚的看向进屋的Karen和Eduardo。

“我真的很想再吃一块，”她语气里有点儿防备的意味。

“我跟你站一边儿，”Karen说，伸手去拿切蛋糕的刀。Eduardo好笑的看着Karen给自己切了很大一块蛋糕。

“我开始了解Mark是怎么变成甜牙齿（爱吃甜食的人）的了，”他微笑的说。

“Mark没有甜牙齿，”Randi说，皱着眉。“除非你把扭扭糖算进去。”

“还有红牛，”Karen指出。“或许他确实有个甜牙齿。”

“反正他吃的比我甜，”Eduardo说。他靠在厨房流理台上，当Leah开始爬上他的脚时，他笑了起来。“她是个很可爱的宝宝。”

“谢谢你，”Randi开心地说到。“感谢老天她长得像我而不是像她爹。”

Eduardo对Randi脸上狡猾的笑容吃吃笑着。她朝他微笑一下，然后把剩下的蛋糕装好，放进冰箱里。“那么。”她说道，有条理的拍拍手。“你和我弟弟。”

Karen的电话响了，她看了看来电显示，叹着气告诉他们，“病人。我出去一会儿，你们俩好好玩。”她跨过开始啃Eduardo裤脚的Leah，朝门口走去。

Eduardo被留下来，站在Randi对面，Randi脸上现在带着一个很奇怪的表情。她侧侧脑袋，尖锐的端详着Eduardo，过了片刻才说道，“听着，我知道我弟弟在感情上有点儿白痴，他有时候也很混蛋，但他还是我弟弟。如果你伤了他的心，我发誓我会毁了你。”

她的声音很平而且实事求是，这么直白的陈述让Eduardo颤抖了一下。他不怀疑她会把威胁变成事实；她和她弟弟一样有着天生的执着。

“我不会，”Eduardo告诉她。他不明白自己怎么才会做到这事，但他也不想说太多。她有种感觉，她不怎么接受这个回答。“或者，我会努力不去伤他心。”

Randi抱起手臂，一动不动的看着他。“我想这是我所能要求的最好的了，”她最终说道。“把我女儿递给我？”

Eduardo弯下身把Leah抱起来。她开心地尖叫起来，踢了踢他的胸膛。“嗷，”他说。“能这样对待你舅舅吗？”

“她喜欢咬Mark，所以你算是幸运的了，”Randi说道，把Leah抱过去。“我真的喜欢你，Eduardo。但Mark是我的弟弟，我得照顾他。你有妹妹，对吧？”Eduardo点点头。“那你就知道这感觉是怎么样的了。”

“我明白，”Eduardo说。“至少，感谢你不拐弯抹角。”

Randi露齿微笑。“没问题，”她说。“现在去看会儿足球吧。”

Eduardo回到客厅，Brent正在对其中一个队伍大声指责者。Eduardo坐在沙发边上，向后靠去，盯着屏幕，但没有看进去。

Mark大约在十五分钟之后回来了，看起来稳定了些。他拿着六听装的啤酒来到客厅，然后把啤酒放在地板上。他垂头，脸上带着有点儿挑衅的表情看着Eduardo。Eduardo猜不出Mark究竟想说什么，所以他挪挪身子，拍拍他旁边的坐垫。

Mark坐下来，两腿伸开。他侧过脑袋看着Eduardo，悄悄问道，“谁在场上？”

“不知道，”Eduardo承认到。

“噢拜托！”Brent恼火的朝电视屏幕吼道。

 

晚餐他们没有在家吃，而是开车去了一家意大利餐厅。Leah似乎光是坐在店里给的高脚凳上就很满足了。Randi喂了一勺番茄给她，她欢乐地碾碎了一些番茄，然后舔着番茄汁。

Randi告诉侍者，说他们在庆祝Mark和Eduardo的结婚纪念日，这导致侍者兴高采烈并且怎么劝也不听的送上奶油甜馅煎饼卷，让Mark和Eduardo分着吃。Eduardo厌倦的盯着煎饼卷看着，同时Randi看起来像是在用极强的意志力忍下大笑。

Mark一点也没有不安，直接开吃；他用叉子插进面皮，吃了一大口，甜陷弄得满嘴都是。Eduardo用手捂着脸，藏住自己忍俊不禁的笑容。

“干嘛？”Mark很冲的问道。Eduardo放下手，看到Mark成功的把脸擦干净了，除了嘴角的一小块。他直觉地伸出手，用拇指把那一小块擦掉。Mark全身僵住了，眼睛睁得很大。在这奇怪而紧张的时刻里，Eduardo突然意识到全桌人的注意力都放到了他们身上。Eduardo迅速放下手。

“好吃吗？”他问，希望能化解刚刚的尴尬。

“还不错，”Mark含糊的朝煎饼卷示意道。“这也是给你吃的。”

Eduardo微笑着咬了一口。Mark没有挪开视线，一直看着Eduardo咀嚼，他的眼睛深沉而疏远。

他们回到家里，好让Randi和Brent能把Leah的礼物装进车里。Randi把Leah扔在Mark身上，因为她和Brent很忙，同时命令Leah不要咬人。Leah直起身，在Mark腿上站起来，拽着他的衬衫领子。Mark用一只手稳住她，他嘴唇的线条变得温柔。

“Marr，”Leah不知所云的说，她抓上Mark的卷发。Mark温和的解开她的手指，嘴角露出一个微笑。

“对，”他跟她说。“Mark。显然你继承了Zuckerberg家的智商。”

Eduardo猛的对Mark产生一股奇怪的喜爱之情，他告退去给Randi和Brent帮忙，他的胃紧张的翻动着。他帮助Brent把最后一袋礼物放进车尾箱，Randi感激地朝他笑笑。

“非常感谢你，”Randi说。她温暖的抱了抱他。“很高兴能再次见到你。记住我之前说的话。”她用威胁的表情挑挑眉。

“我会的，”Eduardo说。他短暂的捏了捏她的手，然后转身和Brent握手。“很高兴见到你。”

“彼此彼此，”Brent微笑着说。“如果你听到有什么好的投资，请告诉我。”

在Randi和Brent跟Zuckerberg一家道别的时候，Eduardo逃到了楼上。他脱下衣服，把它们整齐的放进行李箱里，然后爬上床。他全身都在颤抖，他没法让自己停下来。

“该死，”他低声说，蜷起身子。他的心口很疼，他所能想的只有Mark真挚的对Leah露出笑脸，Eduardo想过，*他应该一直像那样微笑的。*“该死，该死，该死。”

他听到门打开的声音，Eduardo全身僵住，血液凝结了。Mark拖着步子走进来，他脱衣服的时候有一阵柔和的衣料发出的沙沙声。片刻之后，床垫微微下陷，Mark爬上另外一边的床。Eduardo扭头看去，在黑暗中眯着眼睛，看见Mark侧身躺着，背对Eduardo。

Eduardo呼出一口气，又颤抖起来。他用手揉揉头发，然后转身仰躺着。他花了一阵子才能入睡；在Mark的呼吸声变得绵长之后很久，他才能逐渐沉入睡梦中。

*****

 

Eduardo突然无法把视线从Mark身上挪开。

这太傻了，他跟自己说。他认识Mark的时间几乎占了他生命的三分之一，而他们已经一起睡了三个礼拜了。在这个念头第一次出现的时候Eduardo没有细想。他估计自己发现Mark……很吸引人，但直到现在，他没有过多的考虑这事。

但是他现在意识到了，这真是幸运。现在他没法不看Mark，没法不看Mark打字时咬下唇的样子，也没法不看他在喝了水之后舔嘴巴的动作。他暗中带着罪恶感，把Mark每个一闪而逝的微笑归类，试着不要对自己的想法进一步深思。

周一下午的大部分时间，他都用在和Hamid交流上了，这让他能有借口不跟Mark待在一间屋子里。或许这是件好事儿，因为就连Hamid都能感受到Eduardo的苦恼。

“你没事吧，先生——我是说，Eduardo？你听起来有点——奇怪。”说最后一个词的时候，Hamid有点结巴，好像他很怕这会惹怒Eduardo似的。

“我只是——在想事情。”Eduardo说，他得坐下来一阵子，因为他突然觉得喘不过气来。他不能说“我对Mark有说不清的感觉”，尤其不能在Hamid认为他们是一对在正常情况下结婚的恋人时这么说。

Mark也很反常的克制住自己。他几乎没跟Eduardo或是他的父母说一个词，他的表情让人无法解读。Karen最终放弃等待，把Eduardo拉到厨房里，表情担忧。

“你们俩吵架了吗？昨晚看起来还好好的，”她说。“Mark看起来不高兴。”

“我不知道发生什么了，”Eduardo老实的承认道。“我会跟他谈谈，”看到Karen表情变得更不开心时，他补充道。

晚餐后他把Mark拉到一边，说，“有什么事情不对头吗？”

“没有，”Mark说，试着走开。Eduardo举起手让他停下步子。Mark暴躁的叹了口气，怒视Eduardo。“Wardo——”

“你不高兴，”Eduardo坚定的说。“你母亲很担心。发生什么了？”

“我——”Mark住了口，他恼火的表情逐渐变成一个有点迷惘的样子。“只是Randi昨晚说的话。”

Eduardo叹气，伸手抚上Mark的颈背。他靠上前，让他俩的额头贴在一起，然后说，“Mark。”

“Wardo，”Mark说，听起来很紧绷。Eduardo没法继续听Mark声音里的痛苦，所以他温和而缓慢地吻上Mark。Mark一开始不为所动，但Eduardo温和的哄他张开嘴。Mark叹了口气，让Eduardo吻他，他的双手小力的拽着Eduardo胸前的衬衫。

“我们不该做这个，”Eduardo退开时，Mark说，但他似乎都没被自己的话说服。

“只是性而已，”Eduardo告诉他，重复着Mark早些时候跟他说的话。Mark嘴角微微的弯了弯，Eduardo也回以微笑，很高兴的看到他的幽默感回来了一点。“Mark，你会没事吗？”

Mark看Eduardo一眼。“我一直很好，”他实事求是的说。他退开，说，“我还有活儿要做，”然后就大步走开。Eduardo看着他离开，感到有些事情不太对。

周二，Karen和Edward帮着Mark和Eduardo把他们的行李放进租车里。Karen都大力拥抱了他们两人，逼着Mark承诺在以后至少每周给她一个电话。Edward先抱抱Mark，然后抱抱Eduardo，说，“有空再来。”

“我们会的，”Mark一言不发，Eduardo见状就开口说道。“再见。”

“一路平安！”Karen在他们上车之后喊道。Mark用力地摁下无线电台的按钮，他的嘴唇抿得紧紧地，然后车里被吵闹的音乐声填满了。Eduardo决定不要对此进行抗议，取而代之，在开回机场的路上，他一直看着窗外的风景。

*****

 

自从Eduardo上次回迈阿密已经有一阵子了，但他还记得街道的布局，记得这座城市的感觉。抵达市里之后，他立马觉得更加放松了，Mark似乎也有同感。他肩膀放松，而且真的在Eduardo指出地标的时候把他的话听进去了。

“这是你家？”Mark问道，他们转进长长的屋前车道时，他一动不动地盯着看。“你爸是做什么的？走私吗？”

“他做很多事儿，”Eduardo说，把车停好。他看见门廊下是他母亲熟悉的身影，她在胸前抱着双臂。“我去跟我妈打声招呼。”

Mark心不在焉的挥挥手。Eduardo下车，朝门廊走去。

他母亲放下双臂，说，“Eduardo，我亲爱的（原文为葡语）。”

“嗨，妈妈（原文为葡语），”Eduardo说，他的声音有点儿破碎。他心口放松了点，感到一股奇怪的释然。他小跑着走过最后几步路，靠近他母亲。她疼爱地朝他微笑着，紧紧的温暖的抱住他。她闻起来跟她一直以来用的香波一样，这味道他闻了一辈子，Eduardo突然觉得自己又是个小孩子了，在和父亲争吵之后，跑向母亲寻求安慰。

“你看起来好瘦，Eduardo，”他母亲啧啧的说，松开他。“你都吃了什么，空气吗？”

“我有吃东西，”他叹了口气说。“你看起来很漂亮，妈。”

“噢，去去去，”她眯起眼看向他身后。“那就是你丈夫？告诉他别管行李了，我叫Javi去帮忙。Javi！”她突然喊道，转身面对房子。一个高个子的男人出现了，她小声的跟他说话。然后他朝Mark走去，毫不费力地将行李箱全拿进房子里。Mark看起来对这个情况感到有点困窘，但还是朝门廊走来，站到Eduardo旁边。

Eduardo好笑的看着Mark在朝Sandra伸手之前，紧张兮兮地在裤子上擦了擦。

“你好，Saverin夫人，”他声音微颤的说道，努力让自己听起来彬彬有礼。

Sandra盯着他的手掌看了片刻，然后才握了握，握手的短暂程度堪称世界少有。“Mark，”她说，声音听起来颇为冷淡。“欢迎。”

Mark迷惑的看了Eduardo一眼。Eduardo自个儿也搞不明白，他母亲似乎对于要见到Mark感到很兴奋，在诉讼之前她确实喜欢过Mark。有时候，她真的让他迷惑不解。

“来，我给你们准备了午餐，”她说，声音里带着一丝掌管一切的味道。她转身率先走进屋，Mark和Eduardo跟在她身后。

他们走过起居室的时候，Mark的手机响了。他看看来电显示，然后就接起电话，“Randi？”

Sandra大声地哧了一声，用葡语跟Eduardo说道，“他至少可以说一声不好意思再接电话。”

“妈妈，他就在这！”Eduardo羞愤的回复到。

她耸耸肩。“反正他听不懂我说的话，”她回复。“来，我想跟你私底下说说话。”

他跟着她走进厨房。Sandra抬起他的左手，审视着第四个手指上的婚戒，表情很怀疑。

“唔，”她说，用回英语说。“你的戒指需要更上档次点，Eduardo。这个太廉价了。”

“我们会处理这事儿的，”Eduardo干巴巴的说。

“你不要用讽刺的语气跟我说话，”她不赞成的说。“他是个亿万富翁，他买得起一个好戒指的。”

“妈，”Eduardo叹气道。“我以为你很期待能见到Mark。”

“我亲爱的，如果你以为我会在他对你做出那种事情之后，不会对他态度糟糕一点，那你就错得很厉害了。”Sandra直白的说。“他得知道你值得更好的。”

“妈！”Eduardo喊道。

“你别冲我吼，我是正确的，”Sandra说。“你关心他，Eduardo，所以你或许看不见我目睹到的——”

“妈，Mark变了很多，”Eduardo打断说。“他——他道歉了。”

“他当然得道歉。但他有正确的追求过你吗？”Sandra八卦的问道。“他本应该跪下来，求你再看他一眼。”

“不太像这样，”Eduardo闪烁其词，试着想象出Mark*以前*有没有表现过这么低三下四的样子。

“哼。如果他真的爱你，他应该每天都向你求爱，”Sandra说。“而且如果我逼着他要通过努力才能得到我的赞同，那么或许他会更珍惜你。”

“你真是位邪恶的女士，”Eduardo告诉她说。Sandra开心地大笑起来，亲亲他的脸颊。

“我只想为你好，”Mark在片刻之后面无表情地走了进来，她抬眼看了看。“你好，Mark。想吃午餐吗？”

“想，谢谢。”Mark顺水推舟的说。Eduardo挑起眉毛，怀疑Mark听到了他们对话的后半截。Mark朝Eduardo显示出紧张的表情，证实了Eduardo的怀疑，Eduardo允许自己微微的笑一笑。


	7. Chapter 7

用餐期间Mark祭出了自己的最佳举止，基本上成功的没有说出任何会在无意中冒犯人的话语。尽管Mark尽最大力表现出礼貌，Sandra还是坚决地保持着冷冰冰的态度。饭后，他说了个站不住脚的理由，关于要继续捣鼓什么程序的，然后逃离了餐厅。Sandra胜利的笑笑，转头看向Eduardo。

“你来帮我收拾碟子，”她说，把她的餐盘递过去。

“妈妈，”Eduardo叹气，从她手上接过餐盘来。“对Mark宽容点儿。”

“*心肝*，他毁了你的生活，”Sandra不耐烦的啧啧说道。“我才不会忘记这码事。这比心碎更严重。简直是——”她顿了顿，沉思起来。“那么多年来，你忍受了这么多，这么多的——*萨乌达德*[注]。”这个词语沉重肃穆的落在他们中间，Eduardo畏缩了一下，他从未觉得自己那么可悲，但他母亲似乎有相反的看法。

[注]萨乌达德，原文为saudade，是葡语中描述一个人的怀旧的情绪并且表达对已经失去并喜爱的的某事或某人的渴望的词语。它经常带有一种宿命论者的口吻和被压抑了的感情，事实则可能是渴望的事物可能永远不会真正归来。 

“他没有毁了我的生活，”Eduardo反驳道，尽管他不确定自己能否对她说的其他话语进行争论。

“我不知道你要怎么称呼那件事，”Sandra满不在乎的说，“但你不开心。”她精明的看着他。“但你现在看起来更开心了。”

Eduardo垂眼承认道，“我确实是。”

“呃，你当然开心了，你和他结婚了。你一直爱着他，这次他也用爱回报你了，”Sandra实事求是的说。

“我没有一直爱着他，”Eduardo抗议道，决定忽视对现在的陈述。

“撒谎，”Sandra坚定地说，甩了一下洗碗布加强语气。“如果不是因为这个，我真不懂为什么你在你俩一起读书的时候会那么傻。只有一个坠入爱河的傻瓜才会那么信任人。”

“他当时是我最好的朋友，”Eduardo试着抗议道。“仅此而已。”

Sandra怀疑的瞅着他。“当然了。去把你丈夫从电脑跟前拽过来，他不应该和电脑独处这么久。”

“我可不知道你有这么霸道的一面，”Eduardo说，这话完全不是真的。他起身一边喊着Mark的名字，一边去找他。最终他在原来的起居室里找到了正在电脑面前弓着背大力敲击着键盘的Mark。

“各种各样的花，这些对于女士来说应该算是好礼物。”Mark一见到Eduardo就说。“你知道你母亲喜欢哪种花吗？”

“她喜欢天竺牡丹，可是Mark——”Eduardo温和的伸手合起Mark的电脑显示屏。“你不需要给她买任何东西。”

“我想她喜欢我，”Mark可怜兮兮的说。“我想——”他停下话，别开眼睛。“我觉得送花很合适。”

“如果你真的想买花送给她，我们可以明天去找找，”Eduardo告诉他。

“现在就去吧，”Mark说，关上电脑。“现在，Eduardo，”他重复道，因为Eduardo仍未起身。

“好吧，好吧，”Eduardo叹气说，站起身。“不需要这么急匆匆的。”

“我希望她喜欢我，”Mark重复道，然后他把Eduardo拉出门，朝车子走去。

 

他们找了好几家花店，最后终于找着一家卖天竺牡丹的店。这类花在宴会上并不常见，他们去的前两家店完全不知道要去哪儿找这花。Eduardo在第三家店的外面停好车，Mark走了进去。Eduardo过了会儿才进到店里找他，在见到Mark之前就先听到他恼火的声音。

“天竺牡丹，”Mark朝柜台后面有点疲惫的女士说道。“你有没有天竺牡丹花？”

“没，没有天竺牡丹，”那女士不耐烦地说，沉下脸。“我跟你说过了，我们不卖名贵的花。”

“基督啊，”Eduardo喃喃道，快步走到Mark身边。“我很抱歉，”他朝柜员说。“你知道这附近哪里有卖名花的店吗？”

柜员瘪瘪嘴唇，然后说，“再过去三条街，有一个园艺店。但是我不知道他们有没有天竺牡丹。”

“我们去碰碰运气。谢谢你，”Eduardo说，然后把Mark推出商店。Mark暴躁地叹了口气，但没有反抗Eduardo握在他肩膀上的手。

园艺店内凉爽而昏暗，有潮湿的泥土的气味。Eduardo看着一排又一排的绿色植物，店里安宁的寂静让他觉得古怪地镇定。

Eduardo右边出现一个柔和的声音，问道，“需要帮忙吗？”

“我在找天竺牡丹，”Mark说，越过Eduardo朝一位穿着围裙的年长女性说道。

“啊，”她笑起来，露出了嘴角的皱纹。“这边走。”

“我去车里等着，”Eduardo跟Mark说，Mark心不在焉地点点头。Eduardo朝停在店外的租车走去。片刻之后，他打开收音机，让它盖住自己的思绪，然后向后靠近椅子里，等着Mark。

过了一阵子，Mark怀里抱着一大盆天竺牡丹，摇摇晃晃地走到车旁边。Eduardo跳下车子，说，“Mark，这太荒唐了。”

Mark越过花丛，怒视这他，说道，“你能开个门吗？”

Eduardo打开后座的门，好让Mark把花放下。“Mark，你真的——”

“我知道自己不是非得做这事儿，”Mark尖锐的说。“我想做。”

“行吧，”Eduardo说，举起双手。“你还想给我妈买其他荒唐的东西吗？”

“这不够吗？”Mark问道。Eduardo嗤笑一声，揉揉他的头发。

“我们直接回去吧，”他说。“赶在你把我家变成温室之前。”

回去的路上，Mark问道，“*萨乌达德*是什么意思？”

“你听到了？”Eduardo问，并没有太过惊讶。Mark耸耸肩，但没把视线从Eduardo身上移开，他的眼神敏锐而好奇。Eduardo叹了口气，思索着要如何把这个词解释得让人能明白。“这是，呃，一个葡语里的概念，算是吧。它是——像是怀旧之情，但表达的意思比怀旧更进一步。意思是你想念自己曾经一度真正心爱的事物。”

“她说的是对的吗？”Mark问道。“你是不是——你是不是想念我？”

“我当然想念过你，”Eduardo说，专注的看着路况。“你原来是我最好的朋友。我对你非常——非常生气，以至于一开始我并没想你。但有时候，有时候我想你。”

很长的一段时间内Mark一言不发。Eduardo转过头，发现Mark正思绪重重地盯着窗外。“Mark？”

“嗯，”Mark说，转过脸来，面无表情的看着Eduardo。

Eduardo张开嘴想说什么，但张口结舌。他摇摇脑袋，然后把车子停在他父母房前的车道上。

“妈妈！”他们进屋之后，Eduardo喊道。“妈妈，我们有东西要送给你！”

Sandra片刻之后微笑着出现了。“你们给我买了礼物？”她问道。她发现了天竺牡丹，她的眼睛睁大了。“天竺牡丹！”

Mark伸出手，说，“Eduardo说过您喜欢这花。”

“我确实喜欢。”Sandra微微带着笑意，接过花盆。“谢谢你，Mark。这个举动真周到。我会把这盆花放到花园里。”她转身朝后门走去，小声地哼着歌。

“我觉得进展还不错，”片刻之后，Mark说道。

“反正迟早也会取得良好进展的，”Eduardo说。

Sandra在几分钟之后回来了，拍着手掌，想把泥土都弄掉。“Javi给那盆花找了个好地方摆着，”她微笑着说。“真是美丽的植物啊。”

Eduardo用胳膊肘捅捅Mark，Mark勉强地不好意思的笑了笑。“你现在能友好一些了吗？”他用葡萄牙语问母亲。

“要我原谅他对你做过的事情，可不是送一盆植物就能解决的，”Sandra说，“但是我想，你真的爱他。”她侧侧脑袋，审视了Mark一会儿。Mark看起来对他俩的对话感到摸不着头脑。“至少让我今天戏弄一下他嘛。”

“好吧，”Eduardo说。他安抚地拍拍Mark的后背，转为用英语问道，“我们什么时候吃晚饭？”

“等你父亲到家就吃，所以五点之前都没可能，”Sandra说，看看手表。“你应该带Mark参观一下房子。他以前从没来过。你一定要带他看看卧室在哪。”

她一边说一遍使了个眼色，时机拿捏得太准了，这让Eduardo完全失声了几秒钟。然后他心烦意乱的点点头，说，“行，行。Mark，我会，呃。带你参观一下房子。”

“你妈妈刚才——”他们一快步走出厨房，Mark就小小声地说道。

“我知道，”Eduardo打断道。“请别谈论这事，我想假装这事没有发生。”

Mark忍不住窃笑起来，直到Eduardo用胳膊肘捅他才停下来。“她一定没有*那么*不待见我。”

Eduardo忍不住笑起来。“好吧，我想我会带你去看看卧室的。”

他们朝楼上走去，在Eduardo儿时房间的门外停下。“很干净，”过了会儿，Mark才说。

“是的，”Eduardo赞成道，看着简朴的房间。“很性感，对吧？”

“最最性感啦，”Mark说。“我们参观完了吗？”

“嗯，我觉得参观完了，”Eduardo说，然后关上门。

*****

 

他们最后拿着各自的笔记本电脑干活儿，在起居室里安营扎寨。Sandra反感地啧啧了几声，但她除了咕哝几句葡语外，没有再说其他话。

五点十五分左右，Sandra把脑袋探进起居室。“Eduardo，你父亲刚刚打电话说他快到家了，”她说。“如果你能把电脑放到一边就最好了。”

Eduardo直觉地挺起身，把头发捋一捋。“我看起来还可以吗？”他焦虑地问Mark。

“你看起来就跟平时没两样，”Mark表情空白的说。

Eduardo叹了口气，合上笔记本电脑。他扯扯衬衫，紧张地拍拍裤子。“Mark，把电脑放一边。然后拉平你的衣服。”

“Wardo——”

“Mark，拜托了，”Eduardo说，有点惊惶。片刻之后，Mark关了电脑，然后把帽衫的拉链拉高了点。

“这样合适了吗？”他有一点不耐烦地问道。

“我猜勉强可以过关，”Eduardo把Mark打量一遍之后说。

“谢谢你的评定，”Mark说。

Eduardo模模糊糊的听到前门打开的声音，他的心慌了一下。他在裤子上擦擦满是冷汗的手掌。然后朝前厅走去。

Roberto Saverin过了一会儿就走了进来，穿着一套三件装灰西服，拎着一个黑色的皮质文件包。Eduardo立刻就觉得自己深色的裤子和休闲的直排扣衬衫非常上不了台面。他母亲同情的看了他一眼，然后走上前拥抱她的丈夫。

“下午好，Roberto，”她说，吻吻他的脸颊。

Roberto回吻她两边的脸颊，宠爱地捏捏她的手臂。他把视线转到Eduardo身上，露出一个微小僵硬的笑容。“Eduardo。”他伸出手掌。

Eduardo握了握，特别注意地用了点手劲。Roberto赞许地微笑。“你好，父亲，”Eduardo温和地说。

“看到你挺不错的真好，”Roberto说。“我发现你带了你的——丈夫。”他看向Mark，Mark的下巴对抗地抬了起来。

“父亲，这是Mark，”Eduardo说。

Mark侧侧头，这举动算是一个很草率的点头示意。“Saverin先生。”

Roberto盯着Mark看了一会，然后才伸出手。“见到你真好。”

Mark盯着眼前的手，然后才握了握，这可能是Eduardo见过的最为蹩脚的握手。“是的，”他说。

“我必须承认，我对你做出的网站感到印象深刻，”Roberto说。“你的创新太惊人了。”

Eduardo用力咬着腮帮子，同时，Mark说，“谢谢你，”语调僵硬冷淡。

Roberto点点头，说，“我去换衣服，然后我们可以进一步讨论。”他朝走廊走去，后背挺的非常直。

Roberto走出屋子时，Sandra松了口气，转身揉揉Eduardo的肩膀，然后她才回到厨房里。Eduardo叹着气，揉揉眼睛，他讨厌自己在父亲身边时会变得彻底不知所措。

他被Mark放在自己背上的手掌吓了一跳。他转身看向Mark，发现Mark只是用稳定的视线看着自己。

晚餐时，Sandra大部分时间都很好地转移了话题，但她后来不小心说了与Eduardo的小表亲有关的话，Roberto赞许地点点头。

“她在班里是数一数二的，”他骄傲的说。“她一直都是这么天赋异禀。我们认为她能做生意，但她对药理更感兴趣。”

Eduardo觉得自己的面颊因为困窘而发热。他握紧了拿着叉子的手，慢慢的呼着气，努力不要因此觉得难过。他知道他父亲并不是*想*让他难堪，但这评论还是让他觉得是针对自己的。

“Eduardo高中的时候一直很努力，”Sandra对Mark说。“你知道，当然了，他在哈佛是以优异成绩毕业的。”

“我知道，”Mark说。“我在毕业典礼上。”

Eduardo惊讶地开口。“我可不知道这事，”他说，看着Mark。

Mark耸起肩膀。“Chris叫Dustin和我去参加。我也没别的事情好做。”

“这桩婚事有没有给Eduardo额外的股份？”Roberto突然问道。“还是你们签了那些协议书？”

“婚前财产协议？”Eduardo问。

“对，其中一个，”Roberto说。“你们签了吗？”

“那些文件只在离婚的时候才派的上用场，亲爱的，”Sandra说，拍拍他的手臂。

“我想知道Eduardo有没有受到保护，”Roberto尖锐的说。“扯上钱的时候，他并不是一直都能做出最佳的选择。”

Eduardo手里的叉子当啷一声掉在碟子里。“父亲——”

“Saverin先生，”Mark说，他的嗓音像是鞭子一样割破了空气。“不需要婚前财产协议书。如果离婚的话，我不会反抗。Eduardo不应当受到我的反抗。”

寂静突然降临。Sandra看起来很赞赏；Roberto的表情难以解读，但他看起来几乎是——满意的。

“这回答满足了你的好奇心吗，Saverin先生？”Mark问道。“这桩婚事与经济利益无关。如果因为某种原因，我要更多的钱，Eduardo不会是我第一个找的人。”

一分钟之后，Roberto说，“很好。我接受你的理由。”

Mark简短的点点头，把他的注意力转到食物上。桌子下面，Eduardo轻轻踢了Mark一脚。Mark别过头看看Eduardo，Eduardo用嘴型说着“谢谢你”。

Sandra把谈话转向比较不棘手的主题上，向Mark询问他的家人。Eduardo慢慢的放松下来，以至于能询问他父亲工作上的事情，这内容让他父亲有机会高谈阔论一番。Roberto没有再向Eduardo询问其他事情，真是让人汗颜的宽慰。

晚餐之后，Roberto告退，他上了楼，而Sandra则在清理着碟子，忽视Eduardo想帮忙的举动。Eduardo最终放弃帮忙，去找消失在房子里的Mark。毫不让人意外的，Eduardo在起居室找到了Mark，笔记本放在他的腿上。

Eduardo在Mark身边坐下，等着Mark意识到他的存在。Mark侧过脸看他，脸上表情很严肃。“你还好吗？”他问Eduardo。

“我很好，”Eduardo坚决的说。“不过，谢谢你。”

Mark困扰地点点头，把电脑放到一边。“他还是让你烦心，”Mark评估道。“他对你跟我结婚这事儿不太满意。”

“原来他大概指望我能传宗接代，”Eduardo说，试着表现的没把这事放在心上。“跟你没关系。”

Mark若有所思地看着Eduardo的脸，然后靠上前，很坚决的吻上Eduardo，他的嘴唇温暖而坚定的贴在Eduardo的嘴上。Eduardo微微叹息一下，把Mark拉得更进，直到Mark几乎是整个人覆在他身上了。

“我不在乎你爸喜不喜欢我，”Mark退开身子时说道。“他不值得我花时间。”

“但我母亲值得？”Eduardo问道，努力放轻松说。

“她的想法对你很重要，”Mark非常严肃的说。

“什么——”Eduardo皱着眉，开口问道，但Mark用另一个吻止住了他的话，他的手指冰凉而稳定的贴在Eduardo的脖子上。Eduardo忘记了自己想问的问题，然后把Mark拉到自己身上。

*****

 

“你们晚上过得好吗？”第二天早上，Sandra用扰人的了然的语调问道。Eduardo觉得自己的脸因为害臊而发烫，他给自己倒了一杯橘子汁。

“妈妈，别八卦，”他拘谨地说，盖上果汁的瓶盖，把瓶子放回冰箱里。

“我想知道他在床上有没有让你满意，*心肝*，”Sandra说。Eduardo呛到了，他开始咳嗽，眼睛变得水汪汪的。Sandra安抚地摸着他的后背。

“妈妈，我不会回答这问题的，”Eduardo一恢复过来，就粗哑的说。“我不能——别逼我跟你说*那方面的事*。”他们昨晚甚至没有做爱，他暴躁地想着，尽管他得承认，自己花了一些意志力才能把Mark从他身上拉开。

“好吧，那就不告诉我，”Sandra说，拍拍手掌。“你们今天要做啥？”

Eduardo啜了一口橘子汁，耸耸肩。“我们还没商量。”

“你们应该去沙滩，”Sandra说。“你的男孩跟幽灵似的，他太苍白了。他有外出过吗？”

“时不时吧，”Eduardo说，靠在沙发上。“妈妈，我想看看你。”

“你看过我啦，而且你今晚也会见到我，”她漫不经心地说。“出门去。我今天有事情要做，最好别让我看见你呆在电脑旁边。”

再一次的，Eduardo想劝阻她。“妈妈，我们没带去沙滩的东西。”

“*心肝*，”她嗤笑一声说，“你丈夫是个亿万富翁。你们不能花几块钱买个短裤吗？家里有去沙滩用的浴巾，你知道它们放在哪的。带上东西，赶紧去。”她朝他示意。“晒晒太阳，这对他是好事儿。”

“好吧，”Eduardo说，觉得自己能说服Mark去沙滩的可能性不怎么乐观。“但我们今晚会回来。”

“如果你们不会来，我会非常不开心。”她冷静的说。

Eduardo花了几分钟才能说服Mark把电脑带去沙滩是个坏主意，又花了五分钟才说服他，他们*应该*去沙滩。

“听着，”Eduardo最后绝望地说道，“你会带着手机。如果有什么可怕的事情发生了，Dustin会打给你，我们可以立马开车回来，让你来处理问题，行不行？”

“好吧，”Mark说，有点儿暴躁，然后他站起身。“我去找一本书来。”

*****

 

在开车去沙滩的路上，Mark基本都在用很平板的声音陈述着皮肤及身体过度暴露在紫外线下的后果。“肤色苍白曾经一度是健康的标志，”他烦躁的补充说，同时Eduardo在离海岸不远的地方找到了一个停车位。“为什么现在橘黄色这么流行，完全没有逻辑可言。”

“别试着去理解时尚，”Eduardo建议道，打开车门。“那会逼疯你的。”

Mark小声咕哝了什么话，然后也下了车，在胸前紧紧抓着一本书。Eduardo拎着粗呢包，他之前朝里面塞了浴巾和一些杂七杂八的东西——防晒霜，墨镜，换洗衣物——然后捉着Mark的手臂，领着他朝沙滩走去。

Eduardo摊开浴巾，然后脱下上衣。“我要去游一会儿，”他告诉Mark，Mark早就在浴巾上盘腿坐好。“你大概得搽一些防晒。”

“好，”Mark含混的说道，早就深深的被手上的书吸引住了。

Eduardo好笑的摇摇头，便朝水边走去。他蹚着水，直到水漫至腰部，才潜入冰凉的海里。他开始朝海平面尽头游去，身体毫不困难地记起小时候学的游泳动作。

他一直游着，等自己觉得游得有些远了才停下，然后他踩了一会儿水，看着周围。沙滩并没有特别多人，现在还不是旅游旺季，而且就早上而言，时间还算挺早的。Eduardo深呼一口气，接着仰躺着，浮在水面上，盯着广阔湛蓝的天空。

Eduardo沉浸在思绪里，想着前一天晚上Mark对Roberto说的尖锐的回答，想着Mark似乎不介意Eduardo父亲对他的看法的样子。Eduardo不习惯这样，他以前所以的约会对象都迫切的想要给他父亲留下深刻印象，而几乎每个人的举动都没成功。他的父亲，Eduardo嘲讽的想着，是个很难被取悦的男人。

迟些时候，他游回到岸边，先甩掉身上的水，才朝浴巾旁走去。极其罕见的，Mark已经把衬衫脱了，趴着，脸埋在书里。Eduardo躺在他自己的浴巾上，摸索出他的墨镜戴上，以免眼睛被太阳晃花。

他大概迷糊了半个小时，身上的盐水都干了，他感到身上的皮肤紧绷而奇怪。他从露营包里翻出自己带的书，一直看到觉得自己肚子有点儿饿。

“Mark，”Eduardo说，合上书，“吃午餐吗？”

“我想看完这章，”Mark心不在焉的说。Eduardo看到Mark肩膀上有晒伤的迹象，但被Mark翻身时露出的苍白的腹部转移了注意力。

“好吧，”他慢了一拍才说。“我去买点三明治什么的，很快就回来。”

Mark含糊地点点头，他的眼睛仍然粘在书页上。Eduardo起身的时候温和的摸了摸Mark的肩膀，他努力不要因为Mark顺势靠过来的举动而觉得太开心。

*****

 

“我想学一些葡语，”Mark在狼吞虎咽地吃完他的三明治之后宣布道。

Eduardo正以安静的多的方式吃着自己那份，挑起眉毛，觉得很好玩。“还是跟让我妈印象深刻有关？”

“对，”Mark说。

Eduardo吞咽一下，露齿而笑。“行，”他把三明治放到一边。“首先，谢谢你。”

Mark的脸扭曲了一下，但还是点了点头。“说。”

“Obrigado，”Eduardo说，尽可能地把每个音节都说得清清楚楚。

“Obrigado，”Mark重复道。他的r音发的不是很正确，他似乎立刻就意识到了。“Obrigado，”他又说了一次，这次把舌头卷起一点儿来发r的音。

Mark小声地重复几次，Eduardo一直看着Mark的嘴唇。毫无疑问，Mark说的葡语听起来就像是一个美国人，但他吐出这些词的时候有种奇特的性感，每次重复时，他的嘴张成下流的O形。

Eduardo清清喉咙，说，“你想跟她说什么？”

Mark耸耸肩。“谢谢你算是个开头。”

“那‘这很好吃’如何？”Eduardo提议道。“Isto é delicioso。”

Mark重复这句，然后叫Eduardo重复多几次，他的眼睛专注的看着Eduardo的嘴唇。Eduardo又教了Mark几句其他的话，Mark学习的速度快到让人暴躁。Eduardo记起Mark曾经说过在大学申请书上，他写过自己除了英文，还会说四种语言，那时他也显然在努力的学习汉语。

“你真的还会说四门语言？”Eduardo问道，躺回他的浴巾上。

“拉丁语和古希腊语我能看能写，”Mark说。“我不认为说这两种语言有用。但我那时能说希伯来语，我在高中的时候还修了法语课。”

“你还会说几句吗？”Eduardo悠闲地问道。

“Oui, mais je ne parle pas très bien（是的，但我说得不太好），”Mark说，每一个音节都清清楚楚。Eduardo听得出Mark的口音并不是最正宗的，但他的发音听起来挺不错。

Eduardo侧过身，用手掌撑着脑袋。Mark又弓着身子看起书来，用牙齿咬着下唇。“有时候，”Eduardo片刻之后说，“我不敢相信你是真的人。”

“*这话*是什么意思？”Mark皱着眉问。

“你只是——太过*你*了，”Eduardo说，有点磕巴。“你迅速地学会外语，觉得这没什么大不了，你想出的点子变成了世界上最流行的社交网站，你时而亲切，时而漠然，你是我见过最才华横溢的人——有时候我搞不懂，你为什么会跟我交朋友。”

“人都是由矛盾组成的，”Mark说。“而且我喜欢你。”

Eduardo嗤之以鼻。“你喜欢我？”

“显然，”Mark说。“你不会问我傻问题，你似乎从不生我的气。我不知道为什么*你*会跟*我*说话。”

"You looked like you needed someone to talk to." Eduardo看向Mark，说出自己以前没能讲的话：“你看起来像需要人跟你聊聊。”

Mark看起来真的对这话觉得很震惊。然后他短短的笑一下，说，“当然了。这就是你啊。这就是为什么我喜欢你。你跟我认识的其他人截然不同。”

他转回看向自己的书，彻底结束了这场谈话。Eduardo翻身趴下，用手掌撑着下巴，然后领悟了这信号。

他们回到家里吃晚餐。Roberto心事重重，早早离开了饭桌，留下Sandra毫不隐晦地询问着他们的性生活，让Eduardo脸颊通红，他试着在桌子底下用脚踢Mark。Mark似乎没意识到Sandra在跟他们闹着玩——又或许他意识到了，Eduardo在Mark朝他得意的笑时才明白，他只是想戏弄Eduardo。

“那么，我给你们做了特别甜点，”晚餐将近尾声时Sandra宣布道。“我去拿，你们坐好。”她走向厨房，小声地哼着调调。

Mark动动身子，说，“我觉得我晒伤了。我的背很疼。”

Eduardo倾身看到Mark的后颈变成了亮红色。“对，我挺确定你是晒伤了，”他赞成道。“我会叫我妈拿点芦荟，我们今晚处理这事儿。”

Mark呼出一口气。“这就是去沙滩是个坏主意的原因，”他暴躁的说，这时Sandra回来了，手里托着一个蛋糕。蛋糕外面浇了一层巧克力，顶上有整齐的白巧克力画出来的图案。

“Pão de mel，”她宣布道，把蛋糕放在桌子上，骄傲的微笑着。“纪念日快乐！”

“Obrigado，妈妈，”Eduardo惊讶的说。“这看起来很赞。”

“Obrigado，Saverin夫人，”Mark很小心的说着葡语。Sandra惊讶地抬起眼，脸上不由的露出了笑容。

“De nada（不用谢），”她说，听起来很开心。“我来给你们切蛋糕，孩子们。”她看向Eduardo，用葡语问道“你教他说的？”

“对，”Eduardo承认。“他想学。”

“唔，”Sandra说。她切了一块蛋糕放进碟子里，接着把碟子推向Mark。“这是你的。”

Mark又试着跟Sandra多说了几句葡语，Sandra似乎觉得整件事非常有趣。“你的口音还需要改进，”她同情地告诉Mark。“但你的发音很不错。”

Mark再次说，“Obrigado，”这让Sandra大笑起来。

“真可爱，”她说。

*****

 

Eduardo在他卧房隔壁的浴室里找到一瓶芦荟膏，于是拿去给Mark。“我找到一些芦荟了，”他跟Mark说，Mark正在床上等着。“脱了你的衣服，我帮你涂后背。”

Mark脱下衬衫，把衣服扔到地板上。他晒伤的很厉害，Eduardo坐在Mark身边时，都能感到他的背散发的热度。

Eduardo扭开瓶子，在手上挤出一小滴。他跟Mark说“来这里”，Mark很顺从地转过身，好让Eduardo能够到他的背。Eduardo伸手，往晒伤的皮肤上涂抹着芦荟。他的手指碰到Mark过于灼热的皮肤时，Mark嘶地抽了口气，猛的躲开了。

“Mark，这会有帮助的，”Eduardo好笑的说。“我知道很疼，但如果不让我涂上这些，情况会更糟。”

“我知道，”Mark说，他退回到Eduardo身边。Eduardo再次抚上Mark的背，温和的把冰凉的芦荟膏涂满Mark的背。Mark叹一口气，朝Eduardo的手挪挪。“这感觉很好。”

“唔唔，”Eduardo同意，手朝下移至Mark的后腰。Mark颤抖一下，Eduardo的手刚好抹过Mark短裤上方的部位。“你当时应该涂点儿防晒的。”

“我忘了，”Mark说。Eduardo大笑起来，朝手上挤了更多的芦荟。他把Mark的后颈，还有肩膀上方也涂好了。

“还有别的地方晒伤了吗？”他温柔的问。

“我觉得我的脸晒伤了一点，”Mark说，他转身看向Eduardo，他的鼻子有点粉粉的，他的双颊也是。Eduardo朝Mark的皮肤上涂了薄薄的一层芦荟膏，他的手指有点不稳。Mark的呼吸掠过他手腕内侧敏感的皮肤，Eduardo觉得Mark的呼吸急促了一点。

Mark的眼睛闭了起来，Eduardo的手指滑下Mark的脸。Eduardo犹豫了那么一瞬间，他的手指在Mark嘴角徘徊着。接着他向诱惑投降，倾身吻了上去。

*****

不得不趴着睡了一晚上之后，Mark暴躁的不得了，但他的晒伤看起来好多了。Eduardo在Mark从浴室洗完澡出来之后又给他涂了更多的芦荟，Mark欣慰地叹了口气。

“好多了？”Eduardo问道。他漫不经心地在Mark后颈上面印下一个吻，Mark颤栗了一下。

“嗯，”他说，声音粗哑。Eduardo惊讶的呼一口气，不得不移开身子，以免他做出什么不明智的举动，像是把Mark推倒在满是枕头的床上这类。

Sandra听说Mark被晒伤的事情之后啧啧道，“你本应该在这种事情上照料他的，还是因为你分心得太厉害了？”她了然地微笑着，Eduardo呻吟起来。

“妈妈，别这样，”他说，感到自己的脸因为害臊而发热。

“我会觉得你承认了，”她果断地说。“好吧，你可以去工作了。”

“多谢，”Eduardo说完便朝客厅走去，Mark正在厅内弓着背用着电脑。他看到Mark心不在焉地挠着背，Eduardo说，“别抓。”

Mark抬起头，沉着脸放下手。“很痒的。”

“如果你抓的话会掉皮，”Eduardo说。“你应该多喝水，你喝了水吗？”

Mark看起来对此觉得很迷糊，于是Eduardo走到厨房给Mark装了一杯水。他走回客厅的时候手机响了起来，Eduardo看到来电是Hamid，就开了扬声器。

“Hamid，嗨，”Eduardo说，把玻璃杯放在咖啡桌上。“怎么了？”

“我觉得你该知道一下有个叫Lena的女士来过？她说她想跟你谈谈，所以我告诉她你在外地，但我刚刚意识到或许我不该说的？呃，这没问题吗？”Hamid听起来很焦虑，Eduardo忍不住笑了笑。

“是的，没问题。”Eduardo身边的Mark僵住了。Eduardo扫了他一眼，示意着那杯水。“还有其他事吗？”

“呃，没什么了？我，呃，你知道……”Hamid的声音慢慢淡去。“你开了扬声器吗？我听起来像是在扬声器里说话。”

“别担心，只有Mark在这，”Eduardo说。

“多谢，”Mark咕哝道，靠上前伸手拿水。

“噢天啊，”Hamid说。“呃，Zuckerberg先生您好。我，呃，不好意思打扰您了。我现在就挂电话！”

电话断了，Eduardo小声地吃吃笑着，同时把手机放到一边。他扫了一眼，看到Mark喝完了水，他的下唇水润而光泽。

“我去拿电脑来，”Eduardo多此一举地大声说道，站起身。Mark困扰地点点头，Eduardo走到楼上去拿他的电脑。

 

*****

 

这一天都很安静，被工作填的满满的，除了查看程序开发员的点子外，Eduardo没做过比这更让人精力充沛的活儿。一整天都让人觉得奇怪的居家，尽管Eduardo的母亲也在，这几乎像是在哈佛的日子了，如果Dustin也在这儿，玩着Halo并对着电视机诅咒着。

Roberto早早就回了家，解释道，“今天是Eduardo在家的最后一天了。”一听到他父亲回家的声音，Eduardo就火速地把电脑放到一边，当Roberto走进客厅时，他倾着身坐在沙发边上。

“您好，父亲，”Eduardo说，有点儿紧张。Roberto在一张扶手椅里坐下，用锐利的眼神打量着Eduardo。

“Eduardo，”Roberto说。“Sandra说你今天工作了。”

“是的，”Eduardo热切地说。“我看了一个应用程序的雏形。”

“唔，”Roberto说，听起来并没有觉得非常赞叹。“你给他们融资？”

“是的，”Eduardo说情绪低迷了一点儿。“在他们初始阶段我帮助他们融资。”

“这个模式似乎有很大局限，”Roberto批判地说。

“我也做顾问，”Eduardo说，现在变的防备了。“今天我刚好和程序开发者工作。”

Mark猛地合上电脑，吓了Eduardo一跳。“我需要一支苏打。Wardo，你能不能带我去拿？”

Eduardo僵住了，顿时觉得自己被困在他父亲尖利的注视和Mark平稳的凝视中。过了片刻，他说，“当然，Mark，跟我来。”

Eduardo带着Mark走到厨房，在冰箱里头找了一支百事可乐给他。“这就可以了吗？”

“我不是真的想喝，”Mark说，把瓶子放到一边。他又开始抓背了，在看到Eduardo给他的表情之后停下来。“我还需要芦荟。”

“好吧，”Eduardo说，私下对于有理由不回去面对父亲而觉得有点宽慰，他随后跟着Mark回到楼上。

他们回到楼下时，Sandra宣布晚餐已经准备好了。Mark正不舒服地在衣服底下扭着肩膀，坐在椅子边上，好让他的背不碰到椅子。Eduardo坐在他对面，接过他母亲递过来的装了食物的碟子。

Roberto花了十分钟才再度询问Eduardo的工作。“我很好奇，”他朝Eduardo说。“你有没有自己想出过电子？”

Eduardo畏缩一下，他的血液和勇气都降至冰点。“我，什么？”

“你只是单单的给项目融资？”Roberto提问道。“你不会自己创造点什么？”

“不，”长长的停顿之后，Eduardo承认道。“我不。”

“而且用的还不是你挣来的钱，”Roberto不紧不慢的说。“对你来说真是做的不错。”

Eduardo突然没了胃口。他放下叉子，喝了一口水，好让自己别说出什么让他父亲生气的话。他放下杯子，说，“我也做投资，当顾问。”

“顾问？有什么资历？”Roberto用叉子指指Mark。“Eduardo，你本可以在一家大型创新公司里当首席财政官，如果你没犯那么多错的话。”

“父亲，我们以前谈过这个，”Eduardo小声说道。

“Roberto，”Sandra说，朝Eduardo这边焦虑地看着，“现在或许不是——”

“是个好时机，”Roberto坚决的说。“我们有Mark在场，我们可以询问他的意见。”

Mark抬起头，有那么一刻，Eduardo很鲜明地回忆起在诉讼期间Mark脸上一直挂着的那个空白的表情。

“我的意见，”Mark毫无声调起伏的说。

“是的，”Roberto说。“Eduardo或许是个好朋友，但他从没做过明智的商业决定。我一直告诉他，绝对不能让任何机会溜走，然而他完全的失去了Facebook。”

“父亲——”

“Eduardo，我在说话，”Roberto尖锐地说，Eduardo屈服了，他嘴里的话没能说出口。“他野心太大，没法成为真正的商人。他没有真正的直觉。”

Mark对此特意放下叉子。“我看不出这有什么关系。”

“所以你是不同意了？”Roberto问道。“那你为什么把他从你的公司里赶出去？”

屋子里变得异常安静。桌子下面，Sandra伸手温和的捏捏Eduardo的膝盖。Eduardo用力地眨了几下眼睛，重重地吞咽着。

“有数不清的理由，”Maark最终说道。“你说Eduardo有很大的野心，这没错。但他对商业有特别的洞察力。他投资的每一个应用程序都为Facebook所用，其中很多程序都非常热门。他帮助其他人达成他们的目标，我认为这是值得尊敬的事。”

“利润在哪？”Roberto诘问道。“他没有遗产留给后世。如果他接过家族生意，没有想自立门户的话，他会做得更好，”

“他有我，”Mark猛的说。“而Facebook永远都是他的遗产，先不说在他最初的投资之后发生了什么事。如果没有Eduardo的野心，没有他的友情，不会有大生意，Saverin先生。Eduardo做得很好，他所作的一切都是自主决定，与你无关。”

寂静再次降临。Roberto几乎毫无表情，除了他微微下垂的嘴角。Eduardo认出这是大怒的样子，他还在家里住的时候，这总是意味着接下来会有某种惩罚。Sandra捏捏Eduardo的膝盖，便收回了手。

Eduardo说，“抱歉，”便推开椅子。他快速走出房间，努力说服自己这不是逃跑。他急匆匆的上了楼，把自己关在浴室里，一直以来，在这房子里，浴室是他知道的唯一能独处的地方。他慢慢滑坐到地板上，用手臂抱着膝盖，像是他儿时做的那样。

远远地，他听到脚步声，他颤动的深吸一口气，准备假装自己很好。门被敲了一下，Mark说，“Wardo，开开门。”

Eduardo站起身，打开门让他进来。Mark走进来，表情很严肃。

“他错了，”Mark说，开场白都省略了。“他看错你了，Eduardo，如果你不聪明的话，我可不会忍受你。”

Eduardo呛着大笑出来，虽然这大笑听起来有些哭声在里面，然后他说，“多谢，Mark。”

“没有你，就没有Facebook，”Mark说。“这件事情上，你没有获得足够多的承认。尤其是我。你值得更多赞许。”

Eduardo笑了几声，然后垂下脑袋。Mark用两根手指抬起他的下巴，直直的看进Eduardo眼里。Eduardo吞咽一下，所有注意力都集中在那两片肌肤接触的地方。

“Mark，”他粗哑的说。

“我是认真的，Wardo，”Mark说，他的眉毛皱了起来。

“我知道你认真，”Eduardo说。“你一直很认真。”

“不是一直，”Mark反驳道，听起来有点恼火。“我想说明一个事。”

“明白了，”Eduardo告诉他。

“你还没懂，”Mark说，然后他温和而不强求地吻上Eduardo。Eduardo觉得身体里的紧张都散了出去，他伸手把Mark拉进。Mark舔开Eduardo的嘴，让他们凌乱迫切地吻着。Mark把Eduardo压到门上，解开Eduardo的裤子，低下头去吻Eduardo的脖子。

“Mark，”Eduardo开口抗议，虽然他同时侧开头，让Mark能接触更多地方。

“你需要这个，”Mark坚定的说。“我想做这个。”

“我爸妈在这，”Eduardo又试着拒绝了一次。

of Eduardo's throat. “如果你保持安静就没问题，”Mark说着，他的手掌覆上Eduardo下身微微隆起的弧度。Eduardo猛吸一口气，体内的血液都朝下半身涌去。Mark埋头舔着Eduardo喉咙的凹陷处。

“*Mark*，”Eduardo声音破碎的说。“我——你不能——”

Mark抬眼挑眉。“你会安静吗？”

“Mark，”Eduardo在Mark的拇指微微滑过他的分身顶端时哀鸣道。Mark大笑起来。

“那就是不会安静了，”他说。他踏开一步，让两人中间充满凉爽的空气。然后拽着Eduardo站在他身前。

“Mark，你在——”Eduardo开口。Mark用左手啪的捂住Eduardo的嘴，打断他的话，Eduardo震惊的吸了口气。

“你得保持安静，”Mark提醒他说，然后贴上Eduardo身后，在他的后颈上落下一个个的吻。Eduardo深深的呼吸着，他的大腿后侧能感觉到Mark的勃起。

Eduardo的手垂在身体两侧，感到非常无用，于是他就伸手按上自己的分身，释放一些压力。Mark把Eduardo的手拉开，把Eduardo的内裤和裤子都拉了下去。

从他的眼角余光处，Eduardo看到了他俩在浴室镜子里的映像，他被自己眼中迫切的神情冲击到了。Mark正在摩挲他下腹的皮肤，正好在他的勃起上方，而Eduardo几乎没法思考，甚至没法恳求Mark直接*摸上去*。

然后Mark大发慈悲地把手掌环上Eduardo的分身，几乎是用悠闲的方式套弄着，Eduardo立刻对Mark捂住自己嘴的动作觉得很感激。他呻吟起来，这声音被Mark的手掌捂住了。

“你是个好人，”Mark用柔和的嗓音说着，每说一个字他手上就套弄一下，“而且你应该得到你想要的一切。”说出最后一个词的时候，他用拇指抚过Eduardo分身的顶端，Eduardo双腿颤抖的高潮了。Mark把手从Eduardo嘴上放下，走到旁边拿起一条面巾。

Eduardo接了过来，用颤抖的手把自己清理干净。Mark表情莫测地看着他，下身勃起的轮廓清晰可见。Eduardo穿上裤子，然后跪下去扯掉Mark的短裤。

“Wardo，”Mark说，声音很惊讶。“这不是——不是关于这点。”

“闭嘴，”Eduardo说，“我想做这个，”接着他一直含吸着Mark，让他的腿都颤抖起来，Mark的双手紧握着Eduardo的头发。

之后没多久Eduardo就撤退到卧室里，拿着书蜷起身子，这样他就不需要下楼去面对他的家人了。Mark几分钟之后也来到他身边，手臂环抱着电脑。他坐的位置足够近，Eduardo的背都快碰上Mark的大腿了，所以他就挪近了些，让他俩身体挨在一起。Mark把手放在Eduardo的肩膀上一会儿，接着便挪开继续打字。

Eduardo在一页书看到一半的时候睡着了，后来因为Mark帮他把裤子脱掉才醒了过来，Mark朝Eduardo示意叫他睡进被子里。Eduardo起身，然后钻到毯子下面，Mark也在他身旁睡好。Eduardo直觉地转身面向Mark，看着Mark安顿下来躺好。Eduardo熊漏油一股奇怪而不熟悉的温暖感，看到Mark煞有介事的拉好被单时，他觉得自己嘴巴控制不住地向上弯起。

“怎么了？”Mark问，回头看看Eduardo。

“我——”他开口，不知道要说什么。他最后只好说，“谢谢你。”

“噢，”Mark说。“别客气。”他别开眼睛，Eduardo非常清楚地想到，*我爱你*。

“该死，”Eduardo震惊地大声说道。

Mark看了过来，脸上的困惑很容易辨认。“现在又怎么了？”

“没什么，”Eduardo过了一下子之后说。“睡吧，Mark。”

Mark的呼吸逐渐平稳下来，Eduardo摸着左手上的戒指，转了一下，思考着。他在再度进入深沉而无梦的睡眠之前，没有得出任何结论。

*****

 

奇迹般的，整个世界并没有因为Eduardo的醒悟而看起来有任何不同。太阳没有更加闪耀，也没什么蓝色的鸟儿唱歌，也没有人用别样的眼光看他，Mark尤其没有。

Eduardo和Mark在安静克制地吃完早餐后，就动身前往机场。Eduardo紧紧地抱了抱他的母亲，深情的亲亲他的母亲，然后说，“谢谢你，妈妈。”

“别介意你父亲的事，*心肝*，”她温柔的说。“你知道他只是对你有很大的期许。”

“我知道，”Eduardo说，嘴角弯起成一个苦涩的微笑。“没事的，妈妈。”

“但你男人，他做的很棒，”她若有所思的说。“或许我会原谅他。”

Eduardo嗤之以鼻，同时看着Mark和Roberto握握手。Mark的嘴巴在动，但他说话太小声了，Eduardo听不到。Roberto的嘴巴不愉快的紧了紧，他走开之前短短的点了个头。Sandra走上前环住Mark。Roberto朝Eduardo走过来，伸出手。Eduardo犹豫片刻之后就握了上去。

“好运，Eduardo，”Roberto僵硬地说。“我……如果让你觉得难受了，我抱歉。你知道我希望你得到最好的。”

“我知道，父亲，”Eduardo说。“我理解。”

Roberto踌躇着，接着简短的颔首，说，“一路平安。”

“谢谢你，父亲，”Eduardo说。他退开一步，朝Mark走近些。

他听到Mark说，“我很感激您的款待，Saverin夫人，”他的话听起来只有一丁点儿不诚恳。

“你能叫我为Sandra，”她说，微笑着，Eduardo对Mark脸上意外的表情露齿而笑。

“你听到了吗？”他们一到车上，Mark就问。“她说我能叫她Sandra。”

“我听到了，”Eduardo回复道，不得不对Mark脸上兴奋的表情忍住笑容。“你做得很好，Mark。”

Mark朝Eduardo露出一个少见的真诚的微笑，Eduardo的胃翻腾了一点儿。他移开视线，用颤抖的手指发动了车子。

世界或许没有变，但Eduardo没法在看到Mark的同时不感到那鼓奇怪的温暖感，还有纯粹的*快乐*，同时伴随着深入骨髓的恐惧感。他如果开口说什么话，就可能彻底的毁了他和Mark一直在小心翼翼的重建的试探性的关系。Mark在爱情这类事情上从来不擅长，Eduardo知道Mark没法撒谎，如果他不爱Eduardo的话，他没法说他爱。Eduardo真的——他做不到。

他向自己下定决心，他会抓住一切能亲近Mark的机会。等到了社会观念里能接受的离婚时间，Mark就会终结这段婚姻，然后Eduardo会回到新加坡，假装这从未发生过。他能把Mark当成生命中的一个过客，不重要的人，也不是值得记忆的事情。但是就目前为止，Eduardo要假装他们真的是一对儿，真的是彼此相爱。

 

周日，Lena打了电话来。她一开口就道歉说很抱歉在他还在外地的时候就打电话，然后询问他旅途如何。

“挺好的，”Eduardo说，漫步走进客厅。“谢谢你关心。那么，怎么了？Hamid说你想谈谈？”

“对，”说到这，她的声音变得有点紧张。“我知道我们并没有认识很久，但我有个不情之请。”

Eduardo微笑起来，垂下头。“真好，Lena，我也喜欢你。”

“嗯，这很好，因为这是个很麻烦的请求，而且甚至不是帮我，”Lena说。“是我的前任。你觉得我们可以碰头吃个午餐来谈这事吗？”

“我随时听候你的差遣，”Eduardo说。Mark从电脑上抬起头，朝他沉下脸，做了个“嘘”的动作。Eduardo快步走开，好让自己不要吵到Mark。

“周三可以吗？”Lena问道。

“行，到时见啦，”Eduardo说。

“好消息？”Mark冷冰冰地问。

“嗯，算是吧。”Eduardo羞怯地笑笑。“抱歉打扰你了。”他靠上前在Mark的嘴角印下一个吻。“我会上楼工作。”

“你不需要离开，”Mark片刻之后说道。

“我以为我让你分心了，”Eduardo取笑说。让他惊讶的是，Mark全身紧绷起来。Eduardo伸手摸摸Mark的肩膀。Mark别开身子。“Mark，”Eduardo说，现在有点儿担忧。“我只是在开玩笑。”

“嗯，”Mark过了一会儿才同意的说道。“或许你最好上楼。”

“噢，”Eduardo像是被刺了一下。“那，我就——上去了。”

Mark点点头，移开视线。Eduardo犹豫了一会，然后起身上楼，对Mark的举动觉得非常不解。

“旅途如何？”周一的时候，Hamid问道。“见到你家人很开心吧？”

Eduardo耸耸肩，不太知道要怎么回答这个问题。他坐下来安顿好。“有些好，有些不好。”

在Eduardo和Hamid理清Hamid今天要做的活儿之后，Eduardo就在桌子里翻找着，最终找到了里面装着离婚文件的马尼拉纸质信封。他盯着文件看了一会儿，但没多久他的电话就响了，他不得不把它们放到一边，去和客户谈话。

午餐之前，Eduardo打电话给Mark，说，“你想出来吃饭吗？”

Mark说，“我真的很忙。”他的声音听起来有点奇怪，所以Eduardo逼迫了一点儿。

“来吧，Mark，”他哄劝着。“你可以绕一点儿路来这里接上我。”

电话另一头顿了顿。然后Mark说，“好吧，十分钟之后见。”

Eduardo在几分钟后走进洗手间，扯平他的衣服，然后在意识到自己在做什么。“你摸不着边儿了，”他告诉镜子里的自己。这是*Mark*，他一边提醒自己，一边折回主办公室。

Mark正在Eduardo的桌子旁等着，他的双手深深的插进口袋里。Hamid看起来像是他希望能蜷缩在电脑后面，他失败的很严重。Eduardo对Mark微笑起来，从椅子上抓起他的外套。有什么吸引了他的注意力，他转头盯着桌面。马尼拉信封看起来像是动过了，但是，Eduardo常常会翻找他桌面上的东西。

“想好去哪吃了吗？”Eduardo问Mark，伸手搂上Mark的腰。

“这是你的主意，”Mark平平的指出。

“对，”Eduardo耐心的说，“但你住在这儿的时间更长。”

Mark只是耸耸肩，去校园大道的路途让人苦不堪言，他几乎毫无反应。他们最终选了一家日本餐厅，Eduardo让Mark说他自己最新的点子，除了数学那部分，剩下的对于Eduardo来说基本是不知所云。但等到他们快吃完的时候，Mark又一言不发了，他的嘴巴紧闭着。

他们回到Eduardo的办公室时，Eduardo在门口犹豫着一下，才倾身迅速地吻了一下Mark。他退开的时候，Mark看起来——很难过。Eduardo皱起眉，现在真的开始担心了。

“有什么事不对吗，Mark？”他问。

“没有，”Mark说。“我很好。回家见。”他走开，上了车。Eduardo看着他开走，试着忽视他胃里的沉重感。

Mark在家里也和他保持着奇怪的疏离感。Eduardo试了几次想哄着Mark把话说出来，但Mark似乎心事重重，最终Eduardo没有继续尝试了。但当晚些时候，Mark上床之后，Eduardo蜷在他身边，假装熟睡，好让Mark不需要试着移开身子。

周二的时候，他再次面对着马尼拉信封的问题。他思考了一会儿，然后打开信封，拿出文件。他用缓慢而有条理的方法把离婚文件撕成碎片，然后把已经成废纸的文件放进信封里。他把信封封好，带着满足感把它扔掉了。

看见这个信封躺在垃圾箱里有股奇怪身心舒畅感，Eduardo轻快的回去工作，但在他又一次地只能从Mark口中得出几句话作为回应时，开心的感觉就烟消云散了。

“你有什么毛病？”他最终爆发说，打断Mark的注意力。“你为什么不跟我说话？”

Mark抬起头，他的嘴角不开心地下垂着。“Eduardo，我——我很忙。”

“你一直很忙，我知道你没法把所有时间都花在我身上，但看样子你有烦心事。”Eduardo在沙发旁跪下来。“Mark，怎么了？”

“没什么，”Mark再次说。“我很好。”他继续打起字，他的嘴唇抿了起来。Eduardo一丁点儿也不相信他。

最糟糕的部分是Eduardo没法跟任何人讨论这事。他希望自己能跟Chris或者是Dustin谈谈，但他们会问问题。Hamid直接不会明白，而Lena，真的是Eduardo唯一能称得上是朋友的人，得知后大概会变得过于关切，然后叫Jamie跟Mark谈谈，这绝对不是Eduardo想要的。

于是当他周三和Lena碰头吃午饭的时候，他没有说任何有关这事的话，而是问她一些无伤大雅的问题，像是工作啦，家人啦。整顿午餐，她都没有切入重点，一直等到快吃完饭的时候，她突然变得非常紧张，在椅子上如坐针毡。

“你说过有个不情之请，”看起来她还不准备自己开口时，Eduardo主动提到。“我们是朋友。尽管说。”

“给我一分钟的时间，”Lena说，她小口的喝了点水，看起来很担忧。她把杯子放下，视线从他身上移开。“好吧，”最后她开口说，拨拉着叉子。“我有个朋友——呃，实际上，是我前任，我跟你说过。不管怎么样，她开了一个公司，我真的觉得她需要帮助，并不是说她说自己需要帮助。”

“行，”Eduardo慢慢的说，把这些都吸收进脑袋里，并且不太确定她要怎么做。“我要怎么帮忙？”

“我觉得我已经说服她，她需要一个顾问，我叫她来跟你谈谈，”Lena说。“我是说，我知道做顾问不是你的主要工作，而且她也没法给你很优渥的薪酬，但你很聪明，人很好，我真的觉得你能帮到她。”她说完之后听起来有点喘不过气来，便喝了一大口水。

Eduardo伸出手覆上她的手腕。“Lena。呼吸一下。”

Lena叹了口气，垂下眼。“我很抱歉——我很担心她。她经常会被自己搞得分不清方向，我很怕有人会利用她。”

Eduardo拿出手机，建立一个新的便条。“她叫什么？”

“Rachel O'Brien，O'Brien里有个‘e’。”Lena大大的呼出一口气。“这是不是说你能帮帮忙？”

“我当然能帮忙了，”Eduardo说，惊讶地抬起眼。“你找我帮忙，我说没问题。”

Lena久久的看着他，然后用十分真诚的语气说，“你是我见过最奇怪的人。”

Eduardo耸耸肩。“如果你觉得她值得获得一次机会，那我觉得她确实值得。她的公司究竟是做什么的？”

Lena列出Rachel的生意计划，这计划听起来真的很有前途，Eduardo保证自己一定会尽最大力去帮她。在他俩离开之前，Lena充满感情地紧紧地抱了抱他，还在感谢他的慷慨相助。他挥挥手打断她，然后开车回到办公室，对于Lena对他的信任多得足以请求他的帮助觉得很开心。

Rachel O'Brien大概在四点的时候打了电话来，她说话听起来就像是Lena暗示过的那样含混不清。她告诉他说自己在周五有空进行会面，他们选了个时间。Eduardo挂上电话，对Hamid露齿而笑。

“怎么了？”Hamid警惕地问。

“周五会有个客户过来，”Eduardo自豪的说。

“哦不，”Hamid说，眼睛大睁。“我们需要什么东西吗？我们应该提供食物，对吗？我能去买——”

“Hamid，”Eduardo说。“你只需要待在这儿。我会跟她聊一会儿，接着你能帮我处理好我们要帮她做的事儿。”

“噢，好的。”Hamid看起来松了口气。“棒极了，Eduardo！我们有客户了！我是指，我们有能会面的客户了！”

“是啊，”Eduardo说，微微笑笑。“真是激动人心。”

那天晚上他脸上带着大大的笑容跟Mark转述了这件事。Mark听着，时不时点点头，并毫无兴趣地回复道，“很不错。”

Eduardo朝他皱眉，说，“Mark，你确定你没事？”

“嗯。我很高兴你跟Lena是朋友，”Mark说着就从位子上站起来，啪嗒啪嗒的朝Eduardo走过来，脸上带着果断的表情。Eduardo抬眼，很不解，接着Mark就强硬地吻上他，这个几乎让人疼痛。

Mark在沙发上干了他，因为他们俩谁都没有耐心上楼。Mark从楼下的浴室里拿了润滑剂，毫不怜惜地彻底地打开了Eduardo，他专注地看着Eduardo的脸，眼神深沉。Eduardo在Mark插入他身体时失去了连贯说话的能力，只能断断续续地说着混杂着葡语、街头西语和英语的话。

“Eu te amo（我爱你），”Eduardo高潮的时候喘息的说出这话，但Mark似乎没听见，他的头向后仰，腰部猛地向前撞击着，口齿不清。他高潮时紧握着Eduardo的腿肚子，呼吸声响亮而急促。

做完之后Mark没让Eduardo离开，他们一起洗澡，最后以Eduardo把Mark推到墙上吻上他收尾，冰凉的谁流进他们俩张开的嘴里。当他们最后成功的到床上时，Mark把脸埋在Eduardo的身侧，没有移开。

现在这看起来像是习惯了，Mark在Eduardo起床的时候就出门，Eduardo慢悠悠的去工作，觉得全身无力而且开心不已，并在一整天里都试着不要触碰Mark在他身上留下的小红印。

当他们俩都在家里时，Mark跟Eduardo形影不离，他与Eduardo的距离不会超过一英尺半，好像他害怕Eduardo会化作一阵烟酒消失了。Eduardo由着他，对此没有多加评论，他就享受着Mark又在这儿的事实。

那天晚上，Mark很早就上了床，让Eduardo在他身边蜷着。Eduardo吻吻Mark的头顶，感到Mark颤抖了一会儿作为回应。

*****

 

Rachel O'Brien有着长长的红发，她把头发扎成辫子，垂在背后。她穿着一件黄色背心裙，一件白色毛衣，看起来一点儿也不像Eduardo见过的其他程序员。距离约定时间还有五分钟左右，她就走了进来，看起来有点迷茫。她安坐下来后，他们花了一个小时仔细查看Rachel的财务状况，她业务的结构（她和另外两位程序员），以及她应该做的事情。全都完成之后，Rachel非常满意，说她会叫Lena给他介绍其他客户。

Eduardo主动给Lena打了电话。“她会没事的，”当她问起情况时，他告诉她说。“真的，她很聪明，也有人照顾她。”

“嗯，”Lena赞成道。“我只是——谢谢你，Eduardo。我真的很感激。”

“Lena，这一点也不麻烦，”Eduardo重复道。“说真的。我*喜欢*有客户的日子。说起这个，Rachel说她会叫你介绍其他人给我。”

“你不介意吗？我认识很多需要帮助的人，”Lena说。

“Lena，我喜欢有工作做，”Eduardo重复道。“如果你认识人，把他们都送过来吧。”

“没问题，”Lena叹着气说。“好的，我会的。很抱歉我这么——我只是不想僭越。Mark对于界线是很明确的。”

“迟些再聊，Lena，”Eduardo说，摇着头选择忽视她后面说的话。他迟些再担忧这事。

“迟些聊，Eduardo，”她同意道，然后挂了电话。

Eduardo回到家，觉得兴高采烈。Mark过了一会儿才到，Eduardo开始做晚饭，把他们冰箱里的一些东西弄到一起做意粉。Mark踌躇地走到他身边，观察着，于是Eduardo给他一个微笑。

“你今天过得怎么样？”他问道。“做了什么很酷的事儿吗？”

Mark耸耸肩，说，“我做了八个小时的编程，我不知道你觉得我一整天会做啥。”

“你是CEO，我猜想你还有其他责任，”Eduardo说。

“我尽可能地躲着那些责任，”Mark微微讪笑道。Eduardo嗤之以鼻，然后又搅拌了一会儿意粉酱。

“我以为你就是喜欢这样，”他悠闲的说。“当头儿，这样没人会忤逆你。这样你就不会变成笑话。”

“嗯，”Mark承认。“我只是没意识到随之而来的还有那么多的屁事。”

“欢迎来到商界，”Eduardo干巴巴的说。“如果你参加过任何的商业专业会议，你会知道事情就是如此。”

“真糟糕，”Mark扼要的说。

“是啊，”Eduardo赞成说。他朝碗柜稍微示意了一下。“你能给我拿些碟子来么？”

Mark一手拿了一个碟子，端着。Eduardo朝两个盘子里装了一份，然后示意Mark把它们放到桌子上。他洗干净手，然后拿了两只叉子。

“你今天做什么了？”Mark问，听起来有点紧绷。“你有个会面。”

“对，”Eduardo笑着说。“跟Lena的朋友。”他跟Mark描述了Rachel，他说得越多似乎Mark就越没兴趣。Eduardo皱起眉，戳了一下自己的意粉。“我觉得在她身上投资会不错。”他最终说道。

“很好，”Mark说。

“Lena说她还有其他客户介绍给我，”Eduardo在Mark显示出没有继续开口的迹象时说。“我真不知道自己能做多少。Hamid能帮很大的忙，但他不能一直工作。我可能需要雇另一个人。”

Mark小口地吃了点食物，但没有抬头。Eduardo叹了口气，轻轻敲敲桌子。“Mark。我在试着问你的意见。你觉得怎样？我要不要再雇一个助理？”

“Wardo，你不需要假装我的意见很重要，”Mark实事求是的说。他抬起眼，表情空白的让人害怕。“显然我的意见无足轻重。”

Eduardo茫然不解地盯着他。“不好意思？”

“你和Lena似乎把所有事情都商量好了，”Mark冷淡的说。“你怎么不问她？”

“因为我正在问你。”Eduardo靠回椅子里，抱起双臂。“发生什么事了，Mark？”

“我明白这桩婚姻并不是你想要的，”Mark说，看起来很随意。“所以如果你想——我知道你不想要这个婚事，你也显然想要见其他人，这对你来说不公平，你值得过幸福的生活。我不想拉你的后腿。”

“我*的确*幸福，”Eduardo慢慢的说。“Mark，干嘛？”

“拜托，”Mark嗤之以鼻。“你怎么会幸福呢？我知道你不幸福。你想脱身。那么我会签了文件。”


	8. Chapter 8

“文件？”Eduardo问道，现在完全摸不着头脑了。“Mark，你在说什么啊？”

“我都看到了，Wardo，你不用担心会*冒犯*我，”Mark说。

“Mark，*你在说什么*？”Eduardo责问道。

“Wardo，Chris告诉我他把文件给你了，”Mark说，他的声音紧绷。“他说你想要脱身。”

“离婚文件？”Eduardo问道，逐渐明白过来。Mark点点头，Eduardo恼火地叹了口气。“我*一个月前*跟他那么说的。”

“显然情况没变。Wardo，我想签了它们。”

Eduardo咬着腮帮子，好让自己别说出什么傻话来。一等到他认为自己能控制住自己了，他说，“我不能——我扔了那些文件，Mark。”

Mark皱起眉头。“你扔了？为什么要这么做？”

“你应该是个天才，但你居然没法搞明白为啥你*丈夫*要扔掉离婚协议书？”Eduardo诘问道，猛的觉得非常生气非常受伤。“显然我高估了你的智商。你知道Lena是*弯的*，对吧？”

“那又不意味着你对她不感兴趣，”Mark说。

“Mark，这太可笑了，”Eduardo说。“我对其他人都没兴趣，你个笨蛋！”

“我不明白——”Mark皱着眉开口说。

“我爱你，你个傻瓜！”Eduardo脱口而出，向上举起双手。“天晓得为什么，但和你结了婚又和你睡觉之后，我*爱上了*你，没错，我可能会蠢到陷入——”

Mark打断道，说“你爱上我了？”

“我就是这么*说的*，Mark，”Eduardo恼火的说。“你之前说这只是性，但我们之间永远不会有什么东西能*只是*那么简单，而且性对我有更多的意义，好吧？我不是你，我不能就这么把自己和那回事儿，和你，剥离开来。”

“我那么说，是因为我以为那样会让你开心，”Mark说。“并不是——我指，这个，我从没想过这只是一个简单的事情。对我来说也不仅仅是性。”

Eduardo僵住了，他握紧了手里的叉子。“Mark？”

“我，这是，”Mark垂下眼。“你。我也爱你。我以为这点是昭然若揭的了。”

Eduardo惊讶的眨眨眼，同时突然明白了Mark最近奇怪的举止，他有点恍惚，“噢，”他大大的微笑起来，很长一段时间他都没觉得浑身这么轻松这么快乐了。“真的？”

如果可能的话，Mark看起来甚至比平时更加笨拙，同时他说道，“是啊，”然后他迅速朝自己嘴巴里猛塞意粉。

“你还饿吗？”Eduardo问道，视线胶着在Mark的嘴上，Mark抬起眼，坏笑了一下。

“有可能，”他说。Eduardo站起来，朝Mark伸出手。Mark立刻就起身，将自己的身体紧紧地贴在Eduardo身上，好像想跟他合二为一似的，然后转过脸祈求一个吻。Eduardo顺从了他，用手掌抚摸着Mark的大腿后侧。Mark用手臂环上Eduardo的脖子，他的手指凉凉的贴在Eduardo的颈窝处。

Eduardo领着Mark走回到柜台旁，把他压在台子边上，Mark最终坐在台面上。Eduardo对Mark露齿而笑，Mark也终于回以笑容，露出他的两个酒窝。

“我不敢相信你准备要签那些文件，”Eduardo说。“你是个傻瓜。”

“我以为你想那样，”Mark防备的说。

“Mark，天啊，”Eduardo说，手指勾勒着Mark下巴的轮廓。“我不会——我至少会先跟你*谈谈*。”

“我很感激，”Mark说，垂眼看着Eduardo。

Eduardo把Mark拉下来吻住，因为他没法*不*这么做，接着Mark变得放松而柔软，他的嘴湿热而迫切的贴在Eduardo的嘴上。Mark紧紧用手攥着Eduardo衬衫的领子，把Eduardo拉得更近，最后让Eduardo站在他的两腿之间。

但是，Eduardo是有计划的，所以他把Mark从柜台上拉下来，让他转过身。Mark皱着眉半是转过身，说，“Wardo，你在干嘛？”

“帮我把你的裤子脱了，”Eduardo说，他在Mark的耳下印了一个吻。

Mark战栗着，向下伸手去解开牛仔裤的扣子。Eduardo把他的裤子拉下Mark的髋，然后扯下Mark的内裤。

“Wardo，”Mark喘息着，同时Eduardo对着Mark的下身吐着气息。“你真的不——”

Eduardo分开Mark的臀瓣，舔开他，同时很喜欢Mark呻吟着向后推的样子。Eduardo把他固定在那儿，用舌头和指头戏弄他，一直让他处在崩溃的边缘，直到Mark气息不稳，说，“操，*Wardo*。”

Eduardo把Mark拉去客厅，把他们周三时用的润滑剂翻了出来。Mark看看润滑剂，然后抬眼看向Eduardo。“安全套？”

“我们用完了，”Eduardo说，指着空盒子。“除非你想等等，我会上楼去拿一些——”

“不，”Mark迅速的说，Eduardo满意的笑起来。他示意Mark动动，Mark双手双脚撑地，他的喘息声很迫切。

Eduardo的双手颤抖着，他扭开润滑剂的盖子，把润滑剂挤到手上。Eduardo探进第一根手指时，Mark抽了口冷气，他全身都绷紧了。Eduardo亲吻着Mark的脊柱末端处，直到让他放松并向后推送。

“上帝，你太夺目了。”Eduardo喘着粗气。“你知道吗？”

“你真的——嗯——真的看得是我，对吧？”Mark问道。

“只是因为你不觉得自己吸引人，并不意味着我也这么想，”Eduardo说着，同时向Mark体内再摊进一根手指。

Mark呻吟并迫切地向后推送时，Eduardo把他翻过来，说，“Mark，看着我。”

Mark睁开眼，和Eduardo的视线交汇在一起。“什么？”

“我只是想看着你，”Eduardo说，他慢慢地推进去。Mark喘着气弓起身。

Mark的手伸了出去，抓着沙发的一个抱枕，指节发白。Eduardo露齿而笑，朝Mark身体内推送进去。他的膝盖因为跪在木地板上而发疼，但能看见Mark四肢急切的伸展开，双颊因为性奋而泛红，真是完全值得的。

Mark现在开始喘息了，声音很大，Eduardo把手伸到两人中间，环起Mark正在吐着前液的分身，Mark说，“上帝，Wardo，*拜托*，”然后Eduardo微笑起来。

“既然你这么好声好气的要求了，”Eduardo说，他套弄着Mark的分身，一直到让Mark眼睛紧闭着高潮了，精液喷了自己一肚子。

Eduardo对这话完全没有抵抗力，他能觉得自己快高潮了，所以他开始把分身抽出来。Mark的眼睛马上睁开，他伸手拽住Eduardo一直没有机会脱下来的衬衫下摆。

“不，不，”他说着，声音很粗哑。“别——我想你在——”他含糊的示意，Eduardo睁大了眼睛。

“该死，”他说，然后拉起Mark，让自己在高潮的时候能重重的吻上他。Mark也用一样的渴望回吻着，他的双手在Eduardo的皮肤上四处游移，好像他没法控制自己一样。

“Mark，*天啊*，”Eduardo退出来后说。“我们要怎么办？”

“你是什么意思？”Mark问道。

“Chris——他在等，我不知道，他觉得这件事会在年底了结。我们要做啥？”Mark没有回答，Eduardo用手掌抚摸着Mark的脖子，思考着。

“如果我们把这个婚姻状态一直维持下去？”Eduardo慢慢的问。“我们不需要在一年结束之后离婚。又没有什么东西要求我们必须离婚。”

“你指，”Mark慢慢的说。“这个——你没问题？你全都接受了？”

“除非还有什么事情我该知道但还没被告知，”Eduardo开玩笑的说。

Mark眼睛眨也不眨地看着他，说，“好。好，我们的婚姻维持不变。”

Eduardo咧嘴笑笑，拉下Mark再次吻上去。

他们最终确实成功的上了楼。Mark洗了个澡，然后抱着电脑坐在床上。Eduardo发现Mark每隔几分钟就会偷瞄他一眼，他得意的笑笑，对此觉得很满意。

“你想要什么吗？”Eduardo在这情况发生第四次的时候问道。Mark移开眼睛，他的嘴巴微微勾起。

“为什么？”他问。

“什么为什么？”Eduardo转过身，抬眼看着Mark。

“为什么你会爱上我？”

Eduardo花了片刻时间才吸收了这个问题。“因为你棒极了。你很有趣，即使在你不是故意要变得有趣的时候也很有趣，而且有时候你很甜蜜。你——你不介意我父亲的想法，但你给我妈买花，因为你希望她喜欢你。”

“那些都是真的理由吗？”Mark问道。

“干嘛，你为啥爱我？”Eduardo问，翻翻白眼。

“因为你是你，”Mark简单的说，好像这是唯一的答案。或许对他来说，事情就是这么简单。

“你问我要理由的，”Eduardo说。他把脸埋在Mark的手臂里，吻着Mark胳膊肘内的皮肤。“我能想出就是这些。”

“好吧，”Mark片刻之后说的。他关上电脑，把它放到一旁。“这些理由可以接受，”

“可以接受，”Eduardo嗤之以鼻，接着拉下Mark吻上去。

*****

To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com)  
Re: 伙计  
你对Marky Mark都做了神马？？他一直在微笑，快把实习生都吓史了 

To: Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com)  
From: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
Re: 你真是包打听  
我们度过了一个愉快的周末，就酱。

To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Chris Hughes (chughes@facebook.com)  
Re: 记得我是谁  
Eduardo，你需要跟我通报一下事情吗？因为如果出事了，你需要立刻给我发邮件。 

To: Chris Hughes (chughes@facebook.com)  
From: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
Re: 我记得你是谁  
我把文件扔了

To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com)  
Re: !!!!!!!!  
额滴神啊你俩终于看到这么这么多年来一直摊在你们面前再明显不过的事实了  
开心的嚎啕大哭

To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Chris Hughes (chughes@facebook.com)  
Re: Dustin  
我很抱歉，他在我背后看到邮件了，我没来得及制止他。  
但他说的没错，这棒极了！我真是为你俩开心！说实在的，也该是时候了。

To: Chris Hughes (chughes@facebook.com), Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com)  
From: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
Re: 多谢啦  
伙计们，我们对你俩的支持表示感激

To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com)  
Re: wardooooo  
把所有没廉耻的细节都告诉我吧！其实，还是别了，因为Mark的有些方面我真心不想知道。

To: Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com)  
From: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
Re: 真的？  
Dustin，拜托。

 

******

Eduardo感觉自己没法停止微笑。连Hamid都对此评论了一番，说什么“你一直在微笑——发生什么事了吗？”

“我周末过得很不错，”Eduardo说，然后转身朝着键盘，避免看进Hamid的眼睛里。他很开心听到Mark跟他感觉一样；他想知道Mark是不是对这件事也感到同样开心。

每天结束之后，他回家跟Mark共处一段时间，晚上就蜷在Mark身边，通常Mark一直在工作，而Eduardo则在旁边会半睡半醒。他永远不像Mark那样不需要睡眠，他可得睡足了八小时。

他们一起躺在床上时，Eduardo抬起Mark的左手，若有所思的看着手上的戒指。“我妈觉得我们的戒指很廉价。”

“有区别吗？”Mark问道。“戒指就是戒指。”

“对她来说有区别，”Eduardo把Mark的手抬至唇边，轻轻地在Mark的指关节上印一个吻。“但我无所谓。”

“这还挺幸运的，”Mark说。他朝Eduardo微笑，表情温柔。

“你很幸运能拥有我，”Eduardo告诉他，他一直吻上Mark的手臂，让Mark颤栗不已。

几天之后，Eduardo打电话给母亲问好，她说，“*心肝*，你听起来很幸福。”

“我确实是，”他告诉她，抬眼看向正在电脑前敲键盘的Mark。“有点奇怪哈。”

“你和Mark在这儿的时候，你俩之间感觉有点诡异，但我估计是因为他很紧张。”她莞尔。“他绝对很紧张。”

“他当时是，”Eduardo向她保证说。“他想要给你留个好印象。”

“这可是真爱啊，”她说。“婆婆什么的永远是最棘手的。”

Eduardo大笑起来，本来想说她当时可喜欢成为棘手的问题了，但这时Mark抬起眼朝他微笑，Eduardo完全忘了自己原本想说的话。

迟些时候，Eduardo把Mark摁在卧室里的墙上，他的双手探进Mark的帽衫，Mark的脑袋向后仰着，靠在墙上。Mark比平时微笑得更频繁了，他的酒窝威力全开。Eduardo挨个亲着酒窝，然后把Mark带上床。

后来，他们都躺在床上时，Eduardo把头枕在Mark胸膛上，Eduardo模糊的说，“我希望我能记得我俩结婚那晚。我打赌我们一定做得很爽。”

“我们那天晚上没有上床，”Mark心不在焉地说。

Eduardo僵住了，他浑身发冷，说，“什么？”

“我们没上床，”Mark重复道。

“我们没上床？”Eduardo坐起身，垂头看着Mark。“你怎么知道？我们结婚的那晚，你都*记得*？”

Mark似乎意识到他犯的错误，他变得像幽灵一样苍白，眼睛大睁。“Wardo——不是那样的。”

“Mark，跟我说实话，如果你跟我撒谎的话——”

“是，”Mark说，咬着嘴唇。

“是什么？”

“是，我记得所有事情。我差不多一直都记得的。”Mark乞求地看着Eduardo。“Wardo，并不是——我不是想要——”

“Mark，这他妈一切是怎么回事？”Eduardo诘问道，退开身子。他的胃因为恶心而翻滚着，他几乎都没法呼吸了。他的胸口觉得紧绷绷的，让他喘不过气。“这都是什么——你在跟我闹着玩吗？”

“不，Wardo，我*爱*你，”Mark绝望地说，坐起身来。“那是——”

“是什么，你设计让我跟你结的婚？”Eduardo爬下床。“Mark你骗了我*两个月*，现在事情居然是——整件事都是*你的*点子？”

“Wardo，我以为——我以为现在没事了，”Mark说，他伸手想抓住Eduardo，Eduardo移到一边。“*Wardo*。”

“所以这一切都是假的？”Eduardo问。他开始从地板上捡衣服，怒气冲天，几乎没法看清楚东西。“你每一步举动都是在骗我。”

“只有这一件事情，Wardo，我保证，”Mark说。他从床上爬下来。如果他是其他人，他看起来像是快要把手扭断了，但Eduardo没法对他感到同情。他把视线从Mark身上移开，这样他就不会再被骗了。

“Mark，因为这件事我把整个*生活*都抛弃了，”Eduardo冷冷的说。“我搬了家，我找到了一个新生活，我做了这些事，因为我以为我们的处境都是一样的。结果到头来你原本可以*制止*这一切？你为什么什么都没*说*？”

“Wardo，拜托，”Mark说，“平静下来，听我说——”

“你是不是就*没打算过*跟我说实话？”Eduardo问道。“还是你希望我永远都被蒙在鼓里？”

“不，我知道我——Randi说我应该说实话，但是Wardo，我当时——”Mark看起来不知所措。“不要——别——”

“不要怎样，Mark？”Eduardo双手叉腰，怒视着。“Mark，你让我爱上了你，现在我发现这一切都是多亏了你的*谎话*。”他揉揉脸，说，“我得离开这。”

他打开衣柜，扯出几件衣服，然后过去拿起电脑和文件包。等到他下楼的时候，Mark已经穿上一条短裤和帽衫，站在门口等着他。Mark抓住他的手臂，手指紧紧地扣在Eduardo的胳膊上。

“Wardo，你不能——不能这么做，”Mark说，舌头都打结了。“我不能——我不想再失去你一次，*Wardo*。”

“Mark，别叫我留下来，”Eduardo说，很坚定的把视线从Mark的脸上移开。他的脸热辣辣的，眼睛里觉得有股可怕的刺痛感。“我做不到，现在做不到。我不能——我得想想。”

“请别走，”Mark说，他的声音有点破碎。Eduardo转头看Mark，倒抽了一口气，Mark看起来*不堪一击*，他的脸惨白而惊慌，眼圈红红的。“Wardo，我需要你留在这儿，拜托。”

“Mark，”Eduardo说，他的心碎了，“我做不到。我没法跟你待在这儿。”他把手臂从Mark手掌下拽走，打开门。他忍不住回头看了一眼，发现Mark站在门口，看起来吓坏了，而且非常、非常孤单。

Eduardo在自己失去勇气之前别开眼，然后上了车。他开出驾驶道，开了半个街区之后，才意识到自己不知道要去哪儿。Dustin和Chris会问很多问题，其他人则不会明白发生了什么事。他不想处理那些。

于是Eduardo朝办公室走去。他把东西放在桌子旁的地板上，然后慢慢的把婚戒从手指上取下来。他盯着戒指看了一会，然后把它*啪*地一声放在桌子上。他脱了鞋，在沙发上蜷起身子。他觉得很孤单，屋里非常安静，背景音里没有呼吸声，没有钥匙声。

Eduardo希望Mark没有说漏嘴；他本可以继续开心幸福下去，无视显然是Mark计划了整件事情的事实。他本来会幸福的。但他早就应该知道有这种结果；毕竟，这是Mark。

他合上眼，努力不去想自己走出门的时候，Mark崩溃的样子。于事无补。Eduardo长长的呼出一口气，然后逐渐沉入焦虑不安的睡眠。

*****

 

Eduardo醒来的时候，他花了一阵子才记起来自己在哪儿。他记起来的那瞬间，他的胃就恶心的扭成一团，他坐起身，攥着头发。有人在敲门，Eduardo起身把门打开，发现Hamid正站在那儿。

“噢，”Eduardo说。“嗨。”

“Eduardo？”Hamid问道，关切的看着Eduardo。“你看起来一团糟。”他瞅瞅屋内。“你在这*睡*的？”

“是的，别问为什么。”Eduardo招手让Hamid进来。“我得去——”

“你没戴戒指了，”Hamid说，突然变得很担忧。“噢我的上帝，你们还好吗？你是跟Zuckerberg先生超级了？他做了啥？”

“Hamid，拜托，我们现在不谈这个，”Eduardo说，语气比他打算的更为剧烈。Hamid蔫了一点点，Eduardo叹了口气。“很抱歉，我——我只是真的不想谈这件事。”

他没法把注意力集中在工作上，他一直在想Mark脸上的表情，他被手指上戒指的痕迹分心。他再次看了看戒指，然后叹息。他把戒指拿起来，在指间翻看着。

Dustin大约在五点的时候出现在办公室，说，“Wardo，到我车子里去。”他看起来很不开心，他表情丰富的嘴角向下垂着，还皱着眉头。

“什么？”Eduardo问道，抬起眼。“Dustin？”

“我就猜到你会呆在这。”Dustin看向Eduardo。“听着，我不知道Mark做了啥，但一点很——事情看起来很不妙。Mark一天都没离开办公桌。我不想选边站，但我也不想你在办公室过夜，所以你跟我去我家。”

“Dustin——”Eduardo开口，尽管他也不确定自己要说什么。

“Eduardo，说真的。拜托你就跟我回去吧。”Dustin伸手拎起Eduardo的文件包。“你总需要洗个澡的。”

Eduardo叹气，投降了，他确实不想睡在办公室的沙发上。“好吧。我跟你一起回去。”

“很好，”Dustin说。他等着Eduardo收拾好，他的表情仍然不开心。他们朝车子走去时，Dustin说，“我真的很希望自己永远不需要再在你和Mark之间做出选择。”

“我不想逼着你选边站，”Eduardo愧疚地说。“Dustin，我可以去找家酒店什么的——”

“伙计，别逼我重复Chris大爆发时说的话，”Dustin说。“你真应该听听。他大概冲Mark吼了十分钟。”

“Mark还好吗？”Eduardo没能制止住自己，就脱口而出。

“大概在被吼了两分钟之后他就没再听了，所以我觉得他还好。”Dustin看向Eduardo。“说实在的，他究竟做了什么才把事情搞得那么糟糕？”

“Dustin，我不想谈这个，”Eduardo揉着脸。“我需要再多想想。”

“这个，别想太久了，Mark快疯了。”Dustin发动车子，开了出去。“我们迟些再回来拿你的车，好不？现在，你真的得冲个澡。”

Eduardo觉得被一把名为愧疚的刀捅了一下，他竭力反抗着这个感觉。他*不要*为Mark觉得难过。他靠在窗户上，叹了口气。

Dustin的家更像是Eduardo以为Mark会住的地方。这里有个游泳池，还有个家庭影院，还有一个看起来像是从没用过的厨房。Eduardo在客卧里安顿好，在Dustin打电话叫外卖的时候去洗了个澡。

Eduardo和Dustin安静的吃了晚餐，然后才开车回到Eduardo的办公室，让Eduardo取回他的车。“你要回去拿一些要用的东西吗？”

“我不能回去，”Eduardo说，摇着头。“现在——现在不行。”

“好吧，”Dustin说，“但你今晚要跟我一起看《迷离档案》。”

于是Eduardo最后变成听Dustin给他讲述电视剧的大致情节。他蜷在沙发上，努力不想念Mark尖刻的评论，以及钥匙相互碰击的声音。

“Eduardo，”几分钟之后，Dusin摇醒他说，“我不敢相信你居然睡着了。”

“我昨晚睡得一点也不好，”Eduardo干巴巴的说。

“别想让我同情你，”Dustin警告的说。“Mark会让我的日子变得惨兮兮的，虽然我很确定他应该被吼几声，他——伙计，他*爱*你。”

“Dustin，事情没那么简单，”Eduardo不耐烦的说。“我真的——我眼下没法处理他做的事。”

“你迟早都得告诉我，”Dustin实事求是的说。“所以你可以现在跟我说，或者迟些再说。”

Eduardo扭扭嘴唇，看向Dustin。“你真的想知道？”

“对，”Dustin说。

“他没醉，Dustin，”Eduardo说。“我们结婚那时。他没醉，Dustin，他记得所有事。”

Dustin僵住了。“噢，”他小声说。“我——好吧，我想我搞懂你为啥这么难过了。但——Wardo，你问了他吗？”

“Dustin，还有什么可说的吗？两个月来他一直在*骗*我。”Eduardo呼出一口气。“无论他原本的动机是什么，他还是骗了我，Dustin。”

“好吧，好吧，”Dustin揉着脸说。“你得知道。我很确定他那么做是有理由的。”

“他永远都有理由，”Eduardo阴沉地说。“但那不代表是*对的*理由。”

“是啊，”Dustin说。“我知道。”他久久地看着Eduardo，然后靠上前抱抱他。“有需要的话，你在这儿想呆多久就呆多久。”

“多谢了，Dustin，”Eduardo说，然后上楼继续闷闷不乐。Mark永远都对他有所保留，好像他觉得Eduardo很蠢，或者他认为懒得花时间说明。Eduardo原本以为——原本希望——他们已经不会那样了。他当时*信任过*Mark。

“操，”Eduardo喃喃道，锤着枕头。“去你的，Mark。”他叹了口气，然后瘫倒下来。他盯着天花板，想理清头绪，但一直在想自己以前傻乎乎签下的合同，以及Mark当时一定是花言巧语地把Eduardo哄去结婚，他越想越生气。

Eduardo花了五年时间才能让自己不再去想Mark。他一直假装Mark不存在。或许他那时并不幸福——前两年他也确实很生气很伤心——但他本来会好起来的。可是，现在——现在他知道自己都失去什么。

*****

To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Chris Hughes (chughes@facebook.com)  
Re: 你们俩是故意来这一出的吗？  
Eduardo——  
我本来希望你俩能不要再大喘气了，但显然大学时光并不如我所愿的离我们那么遥远。他不愿意告诉我自己做了什么；有什么我需要知道的事情吗？如果你们俩准备继续分居，我得做出一些声明。同时，请考虑一下这件事情会对你、对Mark造成的影响。我知道眼下这并不是你的头等大事，但一旦作出决定，就请让我知道你们的计划。  
附言一条，不太和公事有关，请不要再次逼着我选择你和Mark之中的一个。我恨那么做，Eduardo，你们俩都是我的朋友。如果你需要谈谈的话请给我打电话。

To: Chris Hughes (chughes@facebook.com)  
From: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
Re: 我不是故意的  
Chris，我对这一切真的很抱歉。我只需要一点时间来作出决定。

To: Eduardo Saveirn (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Jamie Perry (jperry@facebook.com)  
Re: 您的东西  
Saverin先生，Mark说了他今早会在家里工作，方便你去住处拿东西。他说你会需要衣服的。同时你也留了一些文件在办公室里。  
我知道这根本不关我事，但你应该知道Mark快受不了了。我这么多年来都没见过他这么难受。你没事吧？我需不需要叫Lena送一些曲奇饼之类的过去？  
Jamie 

To: Jamie Perry (jperry@facebook.com)   
From: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
Re: 您的东西  
我没事，谢谢你。我叫我的助手Hamid去拿东西。

To: Hamid Nafisi (hon332@stanford.edu)  
From: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
Re: 你今天的任务  
嗨，Hamid，  
能不能请你今天去我家拿点衣服，然后去办公室拿点文件？Mark在家，他能给你开门。  
多谢，  
Eduardo

To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Hamid Nafisi (hon332@stanford.edu)  
Re: 今天的任务  
Eduardo，请别逼我去跟Zuckerberg先生讲话。

To: Hamid Nafisi (hon332@stanford.edu)  
From: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
Re: 拜托  
我会额外给你奖金的。拜托了，Hamid，我真的需要你帮我做这事。

To: Hamid Nafisi (hon332@stanford.edu)  
From: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
Re: 好吧  
你得告诉我怎么去。你希望我把东西送到哪去？发短信给我。

To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Randi Zuckerberg (randiberg@gmail.com)  
Re: 我弟弟  
Eduardo——  
我知道Mark终于跟你坦白了，虽然我很明白你的怒气，我得告诉你Mark没有恶意。这件事不应该由我来告诉你，但请给他一个机会解释。  
Randi

*****

 

Hamid来到Dustin家，送来Eduardo的东西。他看起来有点震惊，眼睛大睁着，表情害怕。“唔，嗨。喏。”他递过一个盒子。“这是你的东西。”

“非常感谢，Hamid，”Eduardo说，从他手上接过盒子。“我真的很感激。”

“他问我你的情况，”Hamid说。

“好吧，”Eduardo不在意地说。

“五次，”Hamid补充道。“他似乎对我的回答不满意。”

“谢谢你，Hamid，”Eduardo再次说。“明天见。”

Hamid简短的点点头，就离开了。Eduardo抱着箱子上楼，拆封。他把衣服叠好放在橱柜里，然后取出一小沓文件，他把文件放到一旁，准备等等再看。他在家里堆了许多东西，他得把东西理清楚，决定留下哪些。

七点过一点的时候，Dustin回来了，看起来精疲力尽。“天啊，”他呻吟着说，从冰箱里抓了一支啤酒。“为毛我的银生这么糟糕？”

“我很确定绝大部分都是你自找的，”Eduardo漫不经心的说。

Dustin怒视他一眼，然后说，“伙计，你在这儿呆了四天了。你搞清楚自己要做神马没有？我是指，很欢迎你待在这儿，但你迟早得作出决定。”

Eduardo叹气。他在做决定这件事上毫无进展；每次他想到Mark他都会怒不可遏，没法做出理智的决定。他想知道Mark是怎么想的——但同时，他也害怕自己要听到的事情。如果听到Mark说他想再戏弄他一次，这一切本来只是个笑话，他会受不了。

他一直在奇怪的时刻想着Mark——他在路上看到一辆本田车时，或者是当他在Dustin的冰箱里找东西吃时——而且每次，他都没法不想念Mark，他只想念了一点点。这太让人生气了。

“我怎么能知道这是真的？”他在晚餐的时候询问Dustin，兴趣缺缺地戳着泰式外卖的剩菜。

“你为啥会对这件事感到这么焦虑？”Dustin问。“听着，或许你们俩是在一个……不太好的情况下结的婚，但你爱他，对吧？”

“是，”Eduardo顿了顿，说。“这太可笑了。我他妈发什么神经？我快被他*气死了*，但——我想他。”他扔下叉子，呻吟起来。“操。”

“你一直有点太过——你一直会原谅Mark的错误，其他人可不会这么做，”Dustin息事宁人的说。“我知道你很火大，而且你也有正当的理由生气，Wardo，但你还没跟他谈过。如果你没两个傻子在哈佛那会儿就好好听对方说了些啥，你知不知道事情能变得多简单？”

Eduardo描绘着尝试跟Mark谈话的画面，觉得有点想吐。“Dustin，我现在做不了这事儿。”Eduardo起身离开饭桌。“我上楼去把东西整一整。”

“是，是，随便。”Dustin漫不经心地朝Eduardo挥挥手。“我估计会在沙发上睡死过去。”

Eduardo上楼，朝客卧走去。他坐在客床上，把文件摊在被子上。快速的扫了一遍之后，他意识到Hamid不小心带了一些Mark的东西过来。他把那些东西推到一边，然后开始翻看起文件。大多数文件都是工作申请，所以他也把这些归好类放到一边，但他发现了几封之前忘记回复的信件。他把这些放成一沓，准备早上带回办公室处理。

这一摞文件的最下面是一个Eduardo不认得的文件夹。他只是想确定里面的文件不是他的，就打开来看看，然后他僵住了。

文件夹里有一份Mark的遗嘱复印件。Eduardo花了片刻才明白过来自己看的是啥，但他很快就看到了自己的名字——不止一次，而是出现好多次。他深吸一口气，然后开始浏览内容，把法律方面的用词转为日常用语。

他读完之后，把文件放到一边，然后用手撑着额头。“天啊，”他虚弱的说。无意识的，他铺好床单，心里乱糟糟的，想把Mark的遗嘱里说的事情理清。一旦他把东西整理好，他就下楼去客厅，Dustin在厅里的沙发上昏睡过去了。

Eduardo把他摇醒。“Dustin，”他说。“Dustin！”

“毛？”Dustin乖戾地问，睁开眼。“Wardo，搞毛啊？”

“如果我去跟Mark谈话，你会撑我吗？”Eduardo问道。

“等等，”Dustin说，睁着眼睛直起身。“你要跟他谈谈？啥时候？”

“明天，”Eduardo说。他觉得战战兢兢的，他的胃因为紧张而扭动着。“我跟你一起去上班。”

“发生什么了？”Dustin问道，皱着眉头。“一小时之前，你说你想都不会想这事。”

“我找到了——一些东西，”Eduardo说。“我得跟他谈谈。”他的心跳得更快了，他的嘴唇变得很干。“我必须去。”光是这想法就让他紧张不已，但他得亲自去。他需要亲眼看着Mark的脸。

“好吧，”Dustin说，伸手拍拍Eduardo的手臂。“我撑你。管他什么意思呢。”

“谢谢你，”Eduardo说，宽慰的呼出一口气。“我很感激。”

“耶，”Dustin说，朝后靠回去，闭上眼睛。“《法律与秩序》开播了就叫醒我。”

*****

 

第二天的黎明灰沉而令人不快。Eduardo看向窗外，觉得这大概是个不好的预兆。他洗了澡，穿好衣服，然后从床头柜上抓起文件夹。他把婚戒装到口袋里，然后下楼和Dustin碰头。

“伙计，外头天气糟透了，”Dustin评论道，眯着眼看着外面。“有阵子没看到这么坏的天气了。”他放下咖啡，脑袋朝门的方向点了点。“准备好出发了吗？”

“嗯，”Eduardo说，他跟着Dustin走出去，上了车，他的心跳得快了些。

他们得小跑走进大楼才能不被淋得透湿。Dustin像一只狗那样甩着身体，接着朝接待处的人挥挥手，然后才走进办公室。Jamie看到他俩，便皱着眉走了过来。

“嗨，”她跟Eduardo说。“你是来见Mark的吗？”

“对，”Eduardo说，嘴巴很干。“他有空吗？”

“他在开会，”Jamie说。“但我会去告诉他你来了。”她拿出手机开始写短信，同时走回办公桌旁。

Eduardo在办公室中央笨拙地站着，全身都朝地上滴着水，他抓紧了手里的文件。他环视周围，眯着眼睛想看透每个不同的会议室玻璃，想搞清楚Mark在哪个屋子里。

他没等太久；他听到Mark的声音说，“Wardo？”他转身看过去。Mark正站在一间会议室的门口，表情很迷惑。

“嗨，”Eduardo说，向前踏了一步。“我得跟你谈谈。”

“Mark？”一个熟悉的让人不适的声音问道。“发生什么了？”Sean Parker看向门外，发现了Eduardo。“噢。”

Eduardo咬咬牙，朝Dustin看了一眼，Dustin无能为力地耸耸肩。“嗨，”他再次说。“我得跟Mark谈谈。”

“我们正在开会，”Sean说，声音里隐约含着幸灾乐祸的意味。“迟些他能跟谈。”

“什么事？”Mark问道，完全忽视了Sean。

“Mark——”Sean开口道。

“现在不行，Sean，”Mark尖锐的训斥道。“什么事，Wardo？”

Eduardo颤抖的吸了口气，说，“Hamid昨天带错了文件。”他把文件夹举起来当做证据。

Mark的脸顿时一片空白。他转向Sean，说，“我们迟些再说。我会给你打电话的。”

“但我们应该回去继续跟他们——”Sean开口说。

“现在不行，”Mark不耐烦的说。“我会给你电话，Sean。”他走出门，等着Sean领悟他的意思。片刻之后，Sean烦躁的呼了口气，然后重重地走出来。他用很夸张的举动朝门示意一下，Eduardo走过他身边，嗓子提到了喉咙眼里。Mark关上门，他们俩都坐了下来。“你想谈什么？”

Eduardo把文件夹放下，说，“这是什么意思？”

“这是什么意思？”Mark难以置信的问道。“这个的意思是我想要你——Wardo，我想要你获得一切。”

“我看过了，”Eduardo说。他的声音有点不稳，但他没法让自己在意这点。他伸手抓住Mark的双手，他需要有东西能固定住自己。“Mark，就——你得解释给我听，你得解释发生了什么事情，你是怎么想的。”

“我想的是，如果我死了，我希望你继承一切，”Mark说，嗓音非常干涩。

“不是这个，Mark，”Eduardo说。“我说的是结婚这事。我得知道那晚发生了什么？”

Mark花了几秒钟才开口说话。最终他说，“一开始，其实是你的主意。”

“我的？”Eduardo惊讶的问道。

“你要不要让我跟你说发生的事情？”Mark问，瞪着Eduardo。Eduardo投降的举起双手。“我们都醉了，在Dustin带我俩去的那家酒吧外面争吵。你说你觉得我抛下了你，但是我——我不想你有那种感觉。我告诉你——我说我很抱歉。”

“Wardo，我发誓，我不知道你会不记得，”Mark绝望地说。“你看起来很好，你看起来就像——像你，像是我记忆中你在哈佛的样子。你一直说你多么希望事情能变得不一样。”

Eduardo快速的坐到椅子前端。“我确实那么希望，”他告诉Mark，Mark点了一下头，然后移开视线。

“是啊，”Mark说。“你看到街对面有一对新婚夫妇，你说如果我俩也去领证，会很好笑的。你当时在笑，我说好。”

Eduardo记得看到一对新婚夫妇，记得大笑；他记得和Mark争吵，虽然记不清吵了些什么。他明白为什么自己会说出那种玩笑话——但他想象不出为什么Mark当时会*同意*。他清清嗓子，问，“你为什么说好？”

“你那是很开心，”Mark说。“我应该拒绝吗？我以为——Wardo，我以为你是当真的。后来你表现得很明显对此一无所知时，我觉得你不会想知道这事。然后Chris说我们应该假装，我——我不希望你离开。”

Eduardo把脸埋在手里，思考着整件事。从长期经验，他知道自己会在很醉的情况下变得很留恋以前的事。Mark的说法真的非常说得通。但有一件事除外。“Mark，”Eduardo慢慢的说，抬起头。“你爱上我多久了？”

“我不知道，”Mark不情愿地说。“很长时间了。在——在诉讼之前。”

Eduardo环起手臂，考虑了一阵子。所有事情都清清楚楚摆在他面前了，从他们最初结婚时Mark的举止到Randi激烈的要保护她弟弟的态度，再到Mark在奥普拉秀上的那番讲话。

“这不是借口，”Mark过了一会儿说。“我早该明白的。你绝不会——随随便便就提出那种事。只是看起来——”他说不下去了，脸上满是痛苦。“我不是很擅长谈话，Wardo，”他说。“我不知道还能说什么。”

“我知道，”Eduardo同情地说，“Mark，我知道。”

“Wardo，”Mark说，他的声音破裂了一点。“请回来，我们不需要把婚姻维持下去，我只是一直都希望你能在这儿。别去新加坡。你本来就应该在这跟我一起的。我——我需要你，”

“你从来都不需要任何人，”Eduardo说。这话听起来并不像他打算的那样刺人。

“除了你，”Mark说。他们越过会议桌凝视着对方，Eduardo觉得自己又回到了二十二岁，隔着谈判桌，坐在Mark对面。只是，现在的环境满满的是可能性，而不是当时的忿恨。

“如果你爱我，那为什么把我踢出来？”Eduardo温和的问。他现在是真的好奇，因为即使他不应该问这话，他还是想知道。他需要搞清楚原因。

“那是*公事*，”Mark说。“是——我问过你，我叫你跟我们一起来，但你说不。我以为你不想——你不想再跟我们一起了。你想分道扬镳。我很——嫉妒。”

“我从没那么想过，”Eduardo皱着眉说，但他觉得自己现在明白了。

“我*现在*知道了，”Mark恼火地说。“Wardo，重点是——我会签任何文件。跟我离婚，把我的一切都带走，我不再*在乎*了，只是——别再消失了。我想——我得知道你在哪儿。”

“我在这里，”Eduardo说，伸出手。Mark的视线看向Eduardo没有戒指的手，他的嘴角动了动。Eduardo看到Mark并没有把戒指取下来。他的嘴巴变得干涩，他突然希望自己能有预见性地在来之前把戒指带回去。没有戒指他觉得自己全身都赤裸裸的。

“没事的，Wardo，”Mark坚定的说。“我过了五年没有你的日子。我能应付得来。”

“Mark，”Eduardo说，对这话感到一股不合情理的喜爱之情，“你个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。我不想——把你的戒指给我。”

“什么？”Mark问。

“把你的戒指给我，”Eduardo伸出手。Mark一边把戒指取下来，一边看起来很怀疑。他把戒指放到Eduardo的掌心。Eduardo在Mark抽开手之前握上去，他说，“Mark，我想你保证，我现在非常清醒。我在第二天早上会记得这事，我也希望你能记住。”Mark's eyes go wide and he says, "Wardo, don't – only do this if you mean it."Mark的眼睛睁大了，他说，“Wardo，别——如果你是真心的，再这么做。”

“我是真心的，Mark，”Eduardo尽可能的坚定的说。他清清嗓子。“Mark Zuckerberg，你愿意跟我结婚吗？这次，正确的跟我结婚？”

Mark一言未发，直到Eduardo开始瞪他。Mark才开口，“我以为你是自问自答呢。我当然愿意了。”

Eduardo露齿而笑，把Mark的婚戒套回去。“很好，”他说，“这回我们要正确的来。办一场真正的婚礼，让我俩都能记住。”

Mark好像从未见过Eduardo一般，盯着他看。“你太不可思议了，”Mark最终说。“你知道我*妈妈*会有什么反应吗？”

“我们要*正确的*结一次婚，”Eduardo坚定的说。“因为这次我俩都是认真的。”

Mark从椅子里站起身，拖着步子绕过桌子走到Eduardo身边。“我爱你，”他以对Mark而言才算热烈的程度说，然后他吻上Eduardo，嘴唇像是羽毛一般亲了亲Eduardo。Eduardo抓住Mark，把他拉到腿上，完全不在乎他们俩还在办公室里。

门上被人敲了敲，然后Eduardo听到门被打开了。“只是想确认一下——哇哦，抱歉，”Dustin说，羞赧地笑着。“本来想确认一下你俩没杀了对方。继续。”门再度关上，Eduardo听到Dustin在门外大笑的声音。

Eduardo吃吃的笑起来，把脸埋在Mark的肩窝里。“基督啊。”

*****

To: Sandra Saverin (saverin312@aol.com)  
From: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
Re: 好消息！

妈妈——  
Mark和我决定，我俩想重办婚礼，这样亲朋好友都能来参加。我们还没定好日子，因为我们想确保在家里人都有空的时候办。什么时候比较好呢？  
爱你的  
Eduardo

To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Sandra Saverin (saverin312@aol.com)  
Re: 好消息！

噢我的心肝，这消息太棒了！请在佛罗里达天气最漂亮的时候举办婚礼吧。但我估计在加州也有很多漂亮的地方，我只是觉得你来这儿办会让家里容易安排些。  
这太激动人心了！你们要领养宝宝吗？我想要孙子孙女儿！  
爱你的，  
妈妈

To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Randi Zuckerberg (randiberg@gmail.com)  
Re: 抱歉及恭喜  
我很抱歉之前措辞严厉地斥责了你——听着，我弟弟是个傻子，我们都知道。我跟他说过，他老早之前就应该把事实告诉你，但他一直觉得自己知道怎么做是最好的。  
不管怎么说，恭喜。:) 祝你俩幸福。  
Randi  
又及，Leah爱极了她的玩具套装。有时我们都没法让她不玩。

To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com)  
Re: 婚礼！！！  
我是伴郎对吧？你知道我会办一个赞到爆的单身派对。;D

To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Chris Hughes (chughes@facebook.com)  
Re: 即将到来的婚礼  
我和媒体说过了，确保我们不用对付太多的疯狂记者，举办一个美好宁静的婚礼不成问题。  
但我跟《The Advocate》（著名同性恋杂志）保证说你们会接受一个小采访。  
你们俩把事情都谈清楚了，我太开心了。

To: Chris Hughes (chughes@facebook.com), Dustin Moskovitz (dmoskovitz@facebook.com)  
From: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
Re: 计划们  
Chris，谢谢你搞定那事儿。Mark和我要正式的邀请你们俩在婚礼上给我们当伴郎，所以我们打算请你们吃晚餐。什么时候比较合适？

To: Jamie Perry (jperry@facebook.com)  
From: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
Re: 嘿  
能请你确保Mark在十一点半的时候准备好出发吗？我们要去试衣服。

To: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
From: Mark Zuckerberg (markisceo@facebook.com)  
Re: 我记得的  
我知道我们的预约是什么时候。我会在外面等你。我真不懂为啥我俩得穿无尾礼服，反正不会有人期待我穿的。

To: Mark Zuckerberg (markisceo@facebook.com)  
From: Eduardo Saverin (eduardo.saverin@gmail.com)  
Re: 很好  
我也爱你。十五分钟后见。

 

尾声

 

“我们本来应该私奔的，”Mark暴躁的说道，Eduardo正在给他拉直领带。“那就会少了很多麻烦事儿了。”

“如果我们那么做了，我真的不认为我们的妈妈会原谅我俩，”Eduardo直率的说。他靠上前轻轻吻了Mark一下。“会没事的。而且你什么都不需要忙活。”

“每次试衣服我都得去，”Mark说。“而且我妈一直在问我有什么意见。搞得好像我对花朵的颜色有偏好似的。”

Dustin把脑袋探进屋里，说，“还剩五分钟，伙计们。”他看看他们俩，摇着头微笑。“啊——你俩太有爱了。”

“出去，Dustin，”Mark怒视道。

“习俗里是丈夫不应该在婚礼前见新娘，并不是伴郎，”Dustin愤然说，但他还是退了出去。

“我觉得你把比喻都弄混了，”Eduardo冲他背后喊道。

“滚一边去！”Dustin回吼。Eduardo露齿而笑，把视线转回到Mark身上。他握住Mark的手，挨个吻着他的指节。

“你确定你想这么做？”Mark焦虑地问。“我们并不是一定要这么做。”

“Mark，我爱你，”Eduardo坚定的说。“我们要结婚了，这次得按照正确的方式来。别再问我确不确定了。”

“我一直在想你会不会改变主意，”Mark说。他坐立不安，但没多久就笑了笑。“抱歉。”

“你在除这以外的所有事情上都是那么的自信，”Eduardo安静的说，抬起手扶住Mark的下巴。

“除此以外的所有事情，我都知道自己是最牛的，”Mark回嘴。

“我不会改变主意，”Eduardo向他保证道。“别犯傻了。没多久，我们就要走出去，再次发誓厮守终生。你觉得我会还没想好吗？”

“有时候我很想知道你是不是神智失常了，”Mark说。

Dustin再次急匆匆地敲敲门，说，“好了，两位爱侣，出来吧。Chris和我得去走道那头等你们了。”

“这太荒唐了，”Mark说。“我们俩都不是新娘。”

“怪我们的妈妈吧，”Eduardo说。他们俩走出更衣室。Chris紧紧地让人安心的抱了抱Eduardo。

“这会很棒的，”Chris保证的说道。“就是，你知道，别忘了誓词。”

Mark嗤之以鼻，Chris对他们露齿而笑，然后便和Dustin走了出去。Eduardo等了三十秒，然后拉着Mark朝主殿堂的门走去。Chris和Dustin在彩棚两边等着。

Eduardo握上Maek的手，温柔的捏了捏，然后一起沿着走道走过去，身旁是一排又一排的亲朋好友。他们走到彩棚里，手仍旧牵在一起。拉比开始祝福时，Eduardo收紧了手指，他的心跳太大声了，让他几乎听不清拉比的话。在被提示开口时他自动的张开嘴说话，仅仅在希伯来语那段磕巴了一会儿。轮到Mark说誓词时，他的嗓音有点紧绷。Chris和Dustin给他俩递过戒指，Eduardo用手抚过戒指内侧刻的祝福语，然后才抬起Mark的手掌。

Eduardo一边用口型说“我爱你”，一边把戒指套到Mark的左手上。Mark的嘴唇半是弯起，他的点头几乎让人看不出来。平时Mark的手都是那么的稳，但现在当他给Eduardo戴上戒指时，他的手有点颤抖。Eduardo捏捏他的手掌，然后微笑起来。

Dustin和Chris拉开地上铺的布料，下面是灯泡，Dustin咧开嘴大大的笑着。Mark和Eduardo一起踏上去，伴随着让人心满意足的声音，玻璃碎了。来宾全都鼓起掌来，Eduardo忍不住拉过Mark，不分场合地深深的吻下去。

*****

 

“那么，其实也不太糟糕嘛，”他们一到接待厅，Eduardo就说。Mark已经拿下了领带，或许在来的路上就把它扔到某处了。“而且现在我们正式结婚了。”

“我们之前就正式结婚了，”Mark说，但他仍然没有松开Eduardo的手。Eduardo用拇指摸摸Mark的戒指，情不自禁地笑容满面。Mark也回以小小的笑容，转过头要求一个吻。Eduardo顺从地吻下去，忽视客人们发出的起哄声。

Eduardo吃了很多蛋糕，然后和Lena、Jamie、Dustin跳舞，最后他终于成功的说服Mark走进舞池。DJ调了一首舒缓浪漫的歌时，Eduardo用手臂环住Mark的腰，把他拉进。

“你知道我不跳舞的，”Mark说，抬起双手，十指交叉地勾住Eduardo的脖子。

“动动身子就好，会没事的，”Eduardo向他保证，手掌沿着Mark的身体左侧抚摸着。

Mark点点头，顺从的晃动着身体，过了会儿才说，“这歌逊毙了。”

“闭上嘴，享受这一刻，”Eduardo说，把Mark拉得更近。Mark难以置信地嗤笑一声，但还是继续摇晃着身子，直到这首歌结束。Eduardo垂头漫长而缓慢地吻上Mark，在一吻终了之后说，“谢谢你。”

Mark耸耸肩，说，“我爱你。”

他们直到凌晨一两点才能回到家里。Eduardo累的完全没有兴致做爱，所以他便在Mark身边蜷起身子，他的前胸贴着Mark的后背，用左手覆在Mark的左手上。等到他早上醒来的时候，Mark还睡在他的臂弯里。看到清晨的阳光照亮了他俩的戒指上时，Eduardo微笑着吻上Mark的嘴角，等到Mark睁眼才停下。

“早上好，”Eduardo微笑着说。

“嗨，”Mark说，他翻身坐到Eduard身上。“改变主意了吗？”

“永远不会，”Eduardo说，他把Mark拉下来，弥补昨晚的未竟之事。


End file.
